Baby sitting Demons
by xiaoxiong
Summary: Hiei and Kurama get turned into kids again. Kurama is a three year old humanized Youko and Hiei is a three year old. Now Yusuke and Kuwabara must babysit them, while Koenma and Botan track down the girl who did it.
1. Little demons

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But you should know that. ^-^ But I do own Suko ( she is girl who turns Hiei and Kurama into kids.) I also want to thank my friend Chou-Mi she is my 'editor' English is not to good, so she corrects what I do wrong. Thanks!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
The flowers in Kurama's yard were full of life. Beauty everywhere. " Such beautiful flowers. To bad soon they will not get the power they are getting now." Came a young girls voice. " To break my spell. I must turn two demons into children. Easy task. I already have picked them out!" The girl had dark red hair and brilliant blue eyes. She was dressed in a gypsy outfit with many bracelets on her arms. " But how will I do it. Ah! I know." She smirked "Urameshi Yusuke. I hope you know how to baby sit demons."  
  
" Kurama. When are we leaving? I am ready to go back to the Makai." Hiei said looking at the humans running around. " I am sick of this foolish place." Kurama only smiled. "We will be going back soon. I just have to get something from my house."  
  
Hiei crossed his arms. He thought when Kurama told him this was going to be quick, It was going to be a few seconds. For Hiei that was all he needed. Instead, they were here for a week, but the week was almost over. " Hn. Yusuke and that fool Kuwabara are already back there waiting on us. Hurry up and get your things."  
  
It only took Kurama a few minutes to get what he needed. When he came back out he saw Shiori coming. "Shuuichi? What are you doing in that outfit?" The question was simple. But Kurama had no simple answer for it. He looked at his outfit. " How will I explain this to mother? I am usually in my school uniform. Never in anything like this." Kurama was wearing a yellow Chinese looking outfit. " Well mother. I um. I am going somewhere. And I.. I am wearing this?" Shiori looked at her son, but nodded. " When will you be back?" Kurama looked up into the tree Hiei was in. He was in his normal position when he rests in a tree. He was smirking. Kurama looked away from the fire demon. " I am not really sure mother." She sighed. She knew her son was going to be gone for awhile. " Well just be careful okay?" Kurama nodded. " I will. I need to be going now." He kissed his mother on the cheek and smiled. " I will be back soon."  
  
After awhile of reassuring his mother he would be fine on this 'trip' he got away. " Hn. It's about time fox!" Hiei growled jumping out of the tree and catching up to him in less than a second. " I am sorry Hiei. I did not think she would be so worried." Hiei looked annoyed. " Hn."  
  
They both finally made it to the Makai. They were walking threw a forest when both Kurama and Hiei stopped in there place. Someone was behind them. Hiei grabbed his katana and turned around ready to attack. " Woah! Hello there boys! No need to attack!" It was Botan the perky 'grim reaper'. Her blue hair was blowing in a light breeze. " Hn. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that fool Koenma?"  
  
" I heard that Hiei." Hiei spun around to see Koenma in his teenage form. Hiei only crossed his arms and did his famous "hn." Kurama smiled. " Sorry we are late. Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?"  
  
" They are waiting over in that house." Koenma pointed in the direction. Kurama bowed and smiled again.  
  
" Oh there they are. So they came back to the Makai? Oh well I don't care. As long as I get rid of this curse, I will be able to grow up and now stay in this child's body." The girl smirked " Show time."  
  
She sat in front of a tall tree with two flowers in her hand. Her knee's were brought up to her chest, her head buried in her arms. She 'cried' or at least tried. It was hard to cry if nothing is really wrong.  
  
Kurama and the rest saw her. He crouched down next to her, Hiei stood behind him. " Excuse me? Is something wrong?" She looked up her eyes full of tears. She actually managed to get tears. She lowered her gaze from his emerald eyes. " M-my flowers. I wanted to give them to someone today. But have found no one who wants them. Would you take them? You and your friend?" She looked at Hiei then back to Kurama. " These flowers? You wish to give them away. Why not keep their beauty for you to enjoy?" Kurama asked staring at the beautiful red flowers in her hand. " I want to give them to someone else. So they can be happy. I have heard these flowers bring good luck. Will you please take them?" Kurama did not see her plan. He took the flowers from her and gave one to Hiei. " Hn. What am I going to do with something like this?" Kurama shrugged. The girl stood up. " Enjoy your last few minutes of being a adult!" She jumped into a tree and out of sight. The flowers released a powder that covered both Hiei and Kurama. " Kurama?! Hiei?!" Botan yelled. Koenma stared in disbelief. It was a trick. When the smoke cleared there were not two 'teenage' demons they were both three years old. Kurama was a humanized three- year old Youko and Hiei was a three- year old fire demon. Both meaning trouble, for Yusuke and the rest. Kurama looked up at Botan who squealed at how cute they both were. Kurama's ears laid against his head trying to lighten they high sound. Kurama's tail swished back and forth behind him. Hiei's katana was laying on the ground much to big for the even smaller koorime. " Botan. Stay here! I am going to get Yusuke." Botan nodded at his orders. How hard could it be? They were just three. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, they both had a sly smile on their small faces. " Hello there little ones. Want to play?" They exchanged looks again. " Yeah!" Kurama said his voice a bit higher. " I know what to play! Now close your eyes!" Hiei started laughing. He knew just what Kurama was going to do. Botan closed her eyes as told.  
  
She opened her eyes, only to see she was tied up in vines. Kurama and Hiei were both laughing. " Hey now! This is not funny! I want you two to get me down now!" They both shook there heads and started laughing again. " Lets go play over there!" Hiei suggested. Kurama nodded, they both took off running leaving Botan dangling from a tree. " If you don't come back you will both get a spanking!" She yelled. No use, they did not care they kept on running until out of sight. " Oh dear. I don't think they will be happy when I tell them what happened."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Ok this is another story I am starting. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Next chapter will be Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to get Hiei and Kurama who just want to have fun and play. 


	2. All fun in games to demons

Botan was still hanging from the trees when Yusuke and the rest got there. " Botan stop playing! Where are Hiei and Kurama?" Koenma said threw his pacifier. Botan sweat dropped, and laughed a bit. " Well Koenma-sama." She began. " We were playing, and.." She trailed off. " And what Botan? I don't have time for your games. I am a very important person."  
  
" Yeah I can imagine." Yusuke said sarcastically. " Come on Botan while I'm young."  
  
" Well, Kurama tied me up as you can see. And they both ran away." Botan said the last part very fast.  
  
" You're kidding? Where did they go?" Yusuke looked at Botan for direction.  
  
" Well get me down and I will tell you!"  
  
_____________________________  
  
" Where are we?" Hiei asked his voice higher. They were both walking around in the forest. " Hm I don't know. I wonder if lady ever got down?" Of course Kurama was talking about Botan. They both started to laugh.  
  
The ground started to shake a bit. Kurama and Hiei turned around to see a giant red demon with horns and a long lizard like tail. " Food." The monster said.  
  
" You think he wants to play?" Kurama nodded to what Hiei asked. They both started to run laughing the whole way.  
  
" Get back here! I am not going to lose this lunch!" The demon yelled chasing after them.  
  
Hiei started yelling but it was more in a playing manner. Kurama just kept on laughing.  
  
Hiei was a lot slower than he usually was so was not able to escape so easily. The demon caught up to the two laughing children. It wrapped its tail around Hiei lifting him into the air.  
  
" I never played this game before! Do I have to escape or something?"  
  
The demon laughed, " If you want to live!" Hiei smiled.  
  
He looked over to Kurama who was using his little power to bring vines. Once Kurama was ready Hiei bit hard on the large tail sending pain threw the demons body. Once he dropped Hiei, Kurama wrapped him up in a vine.  
  
" Lets go somewhere else. He no fun." Kurama said looking at Hiei who started to follow. " Lets find that lady! She will play with us!"  
  
" What is your name children?" an old lady said. She was standing under a large tree her sky blue eyes watched them both. She had on a kimono a ragged green one.  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at her. Being children they walked over to her. " I'm Kurama." He stated. She looked at Hiei. " Hiei."  
  
" My, my what are two young ones like you doing out here?" " We are playing!" Kurama said with a smile on his face. His ears twitched from a limb being broken as someone walked closer to them.  
  
" It is dangerous. Many demons are after you. For Youko Kurama's head." The lady seemed to know them well. Demons surrounded them on all sides.  
  
" You're not going to play?" Kurama put his ears to his head when she shook her head. " Unless you like the game 'cat and mouse'.  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. What was cat and mouse?  
  
_________________  
  
" Man! Where can they be? Great job Botan!" Yusuke was yelling. Now he could not enjoy his bit of time he had off.  
  
" Well I am sorry Yusuke but child demons are not easy! I would like to see you try!"  
  
Yusuke and Botan shot glares at each other. Kuwabara sighed  
  
" Will you stop fighting? I am trying to find their ki."  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, " Well I already found it." He smirked. " Or I think I did. It is a lot different."  
  
" Well they are children. I can only guess that their ki is different." Yusuke nodded at Botan.  
  
"Yeah, well lets go! I think I know where they are! I also feel a lot more demons they could be in trouble! Lets go!"  
  
They all nodded and ran to where the children were.  
  
_________________  
  
" Why? I did what I was should have done. Why am I still a child?" She was thinking hard. Was there something she forgot? " Oh no! I forgot to get the potion! I have no idea where it is though. It could be anywhere." She sighed. So much stuff to do. She started to growl. " I am Suko a great demon. I will find it! I know I will!" She was yelling to no one. " So long ago I was captured, I was turned into a child." She started thinking. " They were kind of stupid. When you capture someone. You are supposed to kill them, torture the, anything. I wonder why I was turned into a child?" She shook her head. " No time to think about that. I have to find that potion!" She leaped from a tree. As she went by she saw Botan and Koenma. They seem to have seen her too.  
  
" Koenma-sama. Isn't that.. that girl?" He nodded. " Yes. Come Botan! We will follow her. We will go get the potion to change them back. I am sure she is after it too."  
  
" How do you know that sir?" Koenma looked at Botan. " Because I know everything. And I am pretty sure she wants to change into a adult. She changed Hiei and Kurama back into children, so she could become an adult. But it seems she forgot the potion she also needs. That is why we must get it first! Lets go Botan!"  
  
" Right away! Lets go! Good luck boys!" She laughed a bit. Soon Botan and Koenma were gone. It was just Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
" Well let's go! That took up a lot of time!" Yusuke was running now followed by Kuwabara.  
  
" The energy is getting closer." Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
They found where they were. Hiei was in the arms of one of the demons struggling to get free, but it seems he is having no luck at all. Kurama is 'playing' with the others laughing and wrapping everyone up with vines.  
  
" Let me go! I don't like this game!" Hiei was yelling, biting the demon, he hurt his little fangs. He howled in pain. " Kid you can't hurt me. My skin is a lot harder than what your little bites can do."  
  
" Hey let them go!" Yusuke ran up to them. They all looked to the two new visitors. Kurama ran up to them " Have you come to play too?" Yusuke sweat dropped. This was one big game to Kurama. " Kuwabara take Kurama. I will take care of all of them."  
  
"Urameshi! What about the shrimp?" Yusuke waved him off. " Don't worry I will get him." Kuwabara picked up Kurama and watched.  
  
" It's not nice playing with children like that. But hey, I got a idea I can play just as hard as you can, let the kid go and fight me instead."  
  
The demons all looked at Yusuke. The old woman just laughed. " You think you can beat all my demons?" Yusuke laughed. " Think? I know I can!"  
  
" Fine, fine. Drop the kid and fight that one."  
  
The demons did as told. Hiei fell to the ground landing on his feet. Yusuke crouched down to be eye to eye with Hiei. " See that guy Kurama is with? Go over there with him okay?" Hiei nodded and did as told.  
  
" I am going to make this fast." Yusuke's fist began to glow blue. " Now lets get this over with." He jumped in the air and punched the biggest one first, knocking him out first. Next he used his Rei-gun and destroyed the rest. Yusuke smirked. " Like I said, fast."  
  
The old lady looked at him in fear. " Please forgive me." She got up and ran. " Well I would go after you. But as you can see. I have to babysit." Yusuke sighed. This better be easy.  
  
______________  
  
Yusuke contacted Botan threw the compact mirror. " Okay. We got them. Where should we take them?" Botan looked at Koenma and nodded. " Okay it is to dangerous for them in the Makai, take them to the human world okay?" Yusuke nodded. " All right." He closed it and stuck it in his pocket. " Come on." Kuwabara nodded, he still was holding both Hiei and Kurama who were now fast asleep in his arms.  
  
_________________  
  
They finally reached the human world. " Lets take them to your house. Your sister knows about them and everything. And I really don't need my mom being drunk around them ya know?" Kuwabara nodded. It was settled until this was fixed they were staying at his house. Kuwabara laid them both on the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara went into the kitchen to get some food and talk. " Okay. I know nothing about babysitting. Lets get Yukina, Keiko and your sister here okay?"  
  
" Sounds fine with me." He blushed of course it was always fine when Yukina was coming over.  
  
After getting a hold of them all they waited for there help. Yusuke sighed He sure hoped this would all be easy. 


	3. Cookies and a Mad Fire Demon

Yusuke hoped Keiko and the rest would get here soon. Boy were they a handful. Kurama enjoyed growing all the plants he could find and making them into monsters. And Hiei? Yusuke was not even sure where that little fire demon was, but he knew he was still around here, he would see him zip back and forth making a big mess with everything.  
  
" Hiei get back here!" Yusuke yelled grabbing onto Hiei's shirt collar. " Kurama! No! Leave the plants alone!" Kuwabara said in a tired voice. They have been chasing them for what it seemed like forever.  
  
Finally the doorbell rang, Kurama and Hiei both ran in the direction of the door laughing.  
  
" Its about time" Yusuke said opening the door. Keiko smiled at them. Along with her was Yukina. " Hey Kuwabara. When will your sister be getting home?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara shrugged. How would he know?  
  
" Are you here to play with us?" Kurama started climbing up Keiko's dress. She blushed madly and was about to slap the pervert who was doing that, until Kurama appeared. She looked at the little fox, his long silver hair, his brilliant yellow eyes, and of course those cute little fox ears. She squealed with excitement. Keiko grabbed the little kitsune and began hugging him.  
  
" I don't like this game!!" Kurama complained trying to get away from her cuddling. As Keiko continued squeezing the fox, Hiei walked over to Yukina and looked up at her. He tugged on her kimono. When she looked down she could not help but smile. She bent down to be eye to eye with the little fire demon. " Hello their Hiei." She smiled. Hiei smiled back. Hiei did not understand but he already felt very attached to her.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were playing with blocks that Keiko brought with her. Kurama enjoyed building them as high as he could make them, Hiei on the other hand loved knocking them over, thus I always ended in a fight and one upset demon.  
  
" That's my block!" Hiei yelled grabbing a red one from Kurama. Kurama tried to take it back. " Its mine! Give it back!" Kurama yelled grabbing Hiei's hair. Hiei yelled dropping the block and grabbing onto the little Youko's silver hair. They both were screaming but neither of them would let go.  
  
Keiko pulled them apart giving there hands a hard slap. " Next time it will not be on your hands!" She scolded. " Now play nicely. If I have to come back in here you two will be in trouble." Hiei crossed his arms and started pouting. Kurama's eyes started filling up with tears. Kurama learned early. To get what you want. Cry.  
  
Kurama burst into tears trying to make his sobs sound real. It seemed to work; Keiko picked him up and cradled him in her arms. " Now no more crying little one, you won't get in trouble if you be good." She smiled. " How about I give you a cookie I made." She laughed a bit when she saw his little fox ears perk up at the mention of a cookie. Kurama did not even know what a cookie was but he wanted one anyways.  
  
"Here you go." Keiko handed Kurama a cookie. She had her back to Hiei and could not hear him when he talked to her. His voice was almost a whisper as if he was scared to ask. " Can I have one too?" Hiei asked but Keiko could not hear him. Hiei turned around with little tears in his eyes. He did not understand why he could not have a cookie too. His heartbroken sobs made Keiko turn around to see him run out of the room.  
  
Keiko grabbed Kurama and followed the crying fire demon. When she found him he was crying in Yukina's arms as she held him. " I. I!" Hiei started threw his choked sobs. " I wanted a cookie too!" He began to wail. " B-but sh-she would not g-give me o-one!" Yukina looked at Keiko confused.  
  
" Hiei I am sorry! I did not know you wanted one." Keiko began but was cut off with Hiei's tantrum. " I wanted a cookie! You like that stupid fox better! Your gonna give him everything! I don't like! You are a mean lady!" He yelled not looking a Keiko.  
  
" I am sure Hiei, Keiko never meant to hurt your feelings. Why don't we go give you a cookie?" Hiei smiled and nodded happily. The girls and the two child demons left leaving a stunned Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
" Kids.. they get whatever they want. I complain a lot and all I get is a slap." Yusuke said Kuwabara only nodded. " The power of a cute child."  
  
It was dinnertime, Yusuke somehow convinced Keiko and Yukina to stay the night here and help them out. It seemed Shizuro was not going to be home for a while.  
  
" I don't want this yucky stuff!" Hiei complained turning his head as Yusuke tried to get Hiei to eat a big spoonful of rice. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara who was having just as much luck with Kurama  
  
" What is this?" Kurama asked poking at a piece of shrimp. " I don't want this. I want cookie!"  
  
" Yeah I want a-" Hiei's comment was cut off when Yusuke stuck the spoonful of nice into his mouth. Hiei managed to swallow it. Hiei picked up his plate of food and threw it. " I don't want this! I want cookie!!!!!" Hiei complained throwing the spoon Yusuke had. " Ok! That's it!" Yusuke yelled grabbing Hiei.  
  
" Yusuke! What are you doing?" Yusuke looked at Keiko. " Going to give what this brat needs!" Yusuke stomped into Kuwabara's room with a scared Hiei and slammed the door.  
  
"I will clean this mess us. Maybe you can try and get Kurama-chan to eat." Yukina smiled. Keiko nodded. She only hopped Yusuke would not over-do the punishment.  
  
" Okay listen to me Hiei! I am sorry I have to do this but you need to learn a lesson!" Yusuke scolding. Hiei was freaked out he was on the verge of tears. " Oh you think you are crying now? Wait till I am done with you." Hiei had no where to go. He was stuck, he squirmed and did everything he could think of to he free. But soon enough he was laying over Yusuke's lap getting a very hard spanking. He started crying after the first smack. Hiei could not control his crying and just hung over Yusuke's lap balling until the punishment was over.  
  
Yusuke make Hiei stand on his own two feet and look at him. " Now listen to me. I want you to behave now. No more throwing your food." Yusuke said stern. Hiei's cries never died down. " Y-you did n-not h-h-hit Kurama! H-he was n-not eating h-h-his food!" Hiei yelled while crying. Yusuke shook his head. " That's not why I did that. " You threw your food. Cookies are for after you eat dinner." Yusuke tried to explain, but there was no getting threw to the stubborn fire demon. " You are mean too! No one yells a Kurama! It's only me!" Yusuke sighed. Hiei must feel like everyone is against him.  
  
Hiei crawled onto the bed and laid down burring his head into a pillow. " I'm not talking to you!" He yelled, but it was muffled from the pillow. Yusuke patted his small back then left the room.  
  
When he left everyone was staring wide-eyed at him. Keiko got Kurama to eat, he was eating his food, or really he was playing with it.  
  
" What?" Yusuke said as he sat down.  
  
" There sure was a lot of noise. You sure you did not over due it?" Keiko asked a bit concerned Yusuke shook his head. Even if he did Hiei was a demon and it was probably nothing like he got from the thief's who first raised him.  
  
" He did cry from the spanking, but most of it was that he thought everyone was against him." Yusuke said, he looked a little worried. He just could not get the point across to Hiei. Yukina sighed. " Maybe I can help. Let me try." Yukina got up and made her way to the room Hiei was laying in.  
  
" Keiko-san! Look! I ate a lot of my food!" Kurama said proudly. Truthfully he really only spread his food all over his plate to make it look like he did eat it. Keiko smiled. Children sure learn at a young age.  
  
When Yukina entered the room she saw Hiei fast asleep on the bed. He was curled in a ball breathing lightly. He looked like a little angel. Yukina smiled. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Tomorrow we will play all day" She said to herself. She brushed a couple pf stray hairs from Hiei's face. " Sleep tight." She smiled again to herself and left the room.  
  
Kurama was yawning when Yukina entered the kitchen. " Hiei is asleep." Yukina smiled once again. She looked at the tired out Kurama. " I think someone else is tired also." Keiko nodded. " We all need our sleep. Lets go to bed." Keiko picked up Kurama and carried him into the room where Hiei was asleep. " Tomorrow I will get to some pajamas. You and Hiei." She laid Kurama down next to Hiei. Keiko grabbed a blanket and covered them up. Before she even left Kurama was sound sleep.  
  
" You know what Kuwabara. I don't think they need us." Yusuke said standing up.  
  
" Hold it Yusuke! You're not leaving! We do need you!"  
  
Yusuke sighed but also let a little smile come over his annoyed face. " Babysitting demons sure takes a lot out of you. I am going to sleep on the couch." Kuwabara frowned looks like he gets the floor. 


	4. Yukina's wordless song

Yusuke finally got to sleep. It was finally quite. No demon children running around, crying, complaining, whining, and everything children do. It was only one in the morning when he finally drifted to sleep.  
  
Kuwabara was on a futon on the floor snoring loudly, somehow Yusuke managed to get over the noise and sleep.  
  
Shizuru finally got home late at night only to leave as soon as she got home, she found out there was no room so went to stay at Yusuke's house. His mom would never even know she was there. Yukina and Keiko were in sleeping in Kuwabara's room. They both shared a bed, luckily they were both small and did not take up much room.  
  
And then there were the demon children they slept in Shizuru's room. Hiei had his little hands resting on his stomach, Kurama was curled in a ball his tail twitching every now and then.  
  
" Kurama are you sleeping?" Hiei asked looking over at the fox spirit. Kurama yawned, " Nope, wanna see if Yu-Chan will play with us? It must be time to get up." Hiei nodded 'Yu-Chan' was the nickname Kurama and Hiei gave Yusuke. They both got up and tip toed into the living room. Hiei was a little nervous going in their where Yusuke was. He did not want to get in trouble again.  
  
" Yu-Chan are you awake?" Kurama asked Yusuke who was snoring on the couch. With Kuwabara and Yusuke it was surprising anyone could sleep with all this noise. Yusuke did not wake up which made Kurama mad. He wanted to play and he was not going to wake up. Kurama climbed up onto Yusuke followed by Hiei.  
  
Kurama looked over to Hiei and smiled. " On count of ten we jump." He said Hiei nodded. Kurama began to count.  
  
" One, two, four, eight, ten! Jump!" Hiei and Kurama both jumped up high and landed hard on Yusuke's stomach. He quickly woke up and sat up gasping for air. He looked at Hiei and Kurama. " W-what *gasp* were you t-two doing?" He breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.  
  
" It is time to wake up Yu-Chan!" Hiei said grabbing his hand. " Can we play?" Hiei seemed to have forgiven Yusuke for what he did before bedtime.  
  
Yusuke rubbed his head and looked at the clock. " Guys. It is only one Am. You need to go back to bed." Yusuke said it very calm. He was trying his best not to get mad. They were only kids after all.  
  
Yusuke picked both Kurama and Hiei up. " Ok back to bed with both of you." Kurama started to struggle. " I am not tired! I don't wanna go to bed!" Yusuke sighed.  
  
Hiei looked down. He was sure Yusuke was going to let Kurama stay up and play and make him go to bed.  
  
" No you are going to bed. And that is final." Yusuke sternly said to the pouting kitsune. A smile graced Hiei's little face. It's about time that fox did not get what he wants.  
  
Yusuke laid them back in bed. " Now stay here and go back to bed. It is not time to get up, but how about this. Tomorrow we will play anything you two want to ok?" Yusuke ruffled the two boys hair. " But." Yusuke began, " If you get out of bed you will get a time out okay?" Both of the demons nodded. Yusuke left the room going back to the couch.  
  
" Kurama. What's time out?" Hiei started thinking what it could mean. Kurama shrugged. Hiei smiled. " I think I know. Yu-Chan must know how to make the time leave." Kurama looked puzzled. " Make time leave?" Kurama thought for a moment then came to a decision. " You're right! If he makes time leave we can play all day!"  
  
Hiei rolled on to his stomach. " Do we get up? I want him to make time leave."  
  
Hiei and Kurama went back into where Yusuke was. He seemed to have fallen back asleep fast.  
  
" You go wake him up Hiei." Kurama said backing up.  
  
" No you wake him up." Hiei pointed to Kurama. " You go! I don't want to wake him up!" Kurama crossed his arms while Hiei growled. " How will we ever see him make time leave?"  
  
" What are you two doing up? Couldn't you sleep?" Yukina's soft voice broke their argument.  
  
" Yukina-san it is his fault we are up! Please don't be mad!" Hiei burst into tears, followed shortly by Kurama.  
  
" No, no don't cry I am not mad." Yukina picked them both up and took them into the room she and Keiko were sharing.  
  
" All we wanted was to see time *yawn* leave." Hiei said in a sleepy voice. Yukina smiled. She looked at Kurama and he was fast asleep. Yukina laid the kitsune in her bed. Hiei was still awake.  
  
There was a rocking chair in the room. She walked over to it and sat down cradling Hiei in her arms. She began humming the most beautiful song Hiei has ever heard. He laid his head on her and listened to the wordless song.  
  
Yukina rubbed his back. She rocked gently, the koorime brushed some of the hair out of Hiei's face. He has such beautiful eyes.  
  
Hiei really wished time would leave. He wanted to stay in Yukina's arms forever. He felt safe and comfortable around her.  
  
His eyes grew heavy, as he soon fell asleep. The last thing he saw was Yukina's smiling face.  
  
The next morning Hiei woke up he was in a different bed this time. He smiled. He remembered Yukina's song. He hoped she would rock him to sleep again. Kurama was already up probably getting petted behind the ears. Hiei growled. He hoped Yukina would not play with Kurama, for some reason he wanted her all to his self.  
  
A wonderful smell came into the room. It was food! Hiei got up and ran into the kitchen. Everyone else was sitting down. And to Hiei's surprise Kurama was sitting in a corner pouting. He must not have got something he wanted. That brought a smile to Hiei's face. He liked Kurama well when Kurama would play what he wanted. But he always seemed to get his way. Maybe it was his fox charm. But it seemed to have worn off for the time being.  
  
" Hello their Hiei." Keiko said with a smile. " Are you hungry?" Hiei nodded and ran to a seat next to Yukina.  
  
" Do we have a baby seat or something? Hiei is to small to even see if he is sitting down." Yusuke asked looking threw some stuff.  
  
" We don't have any baby seats. But we do have these." Keiko held up some books. Yusuke nodded. " That will work.  
  
Hiei was sitting on at least seven books to see over the table. Food was placed in front of the hungry fire demon. He grabbed the food with his hands and started putting it all in his mouth not even knowing what it was.  
  
Keiko walked over to Kurama who was looking at the ground. When he looked at Keiko her heart broke. " Yusuke don't you think Kurama's time is up now. I know he will be good."  
  
Yusuke nodded. " All right." Yusuke smiled putting food on the table. Kurama was sitting on five or six books to see over the table. He started eating just like Hiei.  
  
Yukina was patting Hiei's back. He seemed to eat too much to swallow. " Are you okay Hiei?" Hiei's face was blue. He nodded and smiled. " Thaft ew Ewina" Hiei said with a mouth full of food. " Your quite welcome." She laughed  
  
Kurama smiled evilly. He knew just how to have fun. " He grabbed some of his food and flung it at Hiei. It hit his smack in the face. Hiei glared at him and picked up some of his food and threw it.  
  
When there food fight was done they were filthy. Covered from head to two in food.  
  
" I think they need a bath." Yukina smiled sweetly. Keiko nodded. " Yeah I will go run the water."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sweat dropped. " A bath? Oh come on Keiko they are kids they are suppose to be dirty." Yusuke said. Kuwabara nodded. " Yeah kids are always dirty." Keiko and Yukina laughed. Boys. Do they know anything? " Children need baths Yusuke." Keiko picked Kurama up while Yukina got Hiei.  
The two demons had no idea what they were getting ready to get.  
  
___________  
  
" Where is that potion? I must find it. I can't stay this child forever!" Suko was yelling as she continued her journey on the search for the potion.  
  
____  
  
" Koenma-sama do you think we are close to finding it?" Botan asked. Koenma shook his head. " I am afraid Botan this will take a very long time. Even if we do find it now, we have to wait a month before we can use it." Koenma sighed. " I hope Yusuke and they rest are having a easy time babysitting." " I will contact them and tell them everything, and we can see how everything is going." Botan smiled.  
  
Hi everyone. Another chapter. Tell how you like please! I will send next chapter soon, 


	5. A Nightmare Bath

Hello.  
I just want say sorry for bad English. I trying really am I. Friend of mine helps corrects big mistakes. Please forgive me. I no mean to make anyone mad.  
  
" Years and years I have looked for the perfect demon to make young, they have to be powerful so the transformation will not kill them. That's why I picked Youko Kurama, and Hiei. And now after all that, I have to find a stupid potion?! Who made that stupid rule up?" Suko growled. She was very frustrated. " Even if I do get it. I believe you must wait a month. Once you drink the potion it takes a month to work." She sighed " Though I am not sure what happens during that month."  
  
" It's time for a bath!" Keiko excitedly said while running the water. Yukina closed the door so the children would not get out.  
  
" I don't need a bath!" Hiei whined, Yukina giggled " Hiei-chan you are completely dirty." She giggled again.  
  
Kurama was trying his best to reach the doorknob but was having no luck at all. " I can clean myself!" He was shouting.  
  
Once the bathtub was full enough for the two demons, Keiko got out two towels, she found the shampoo and soap and other things they might need. " Aw we have no bath toys for them." Keiko sighed.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were both looking at the water while the girls were trying to find something for them to play with. Hiei climbed up on the edge and tried to touch the water. Kurama laughed and pushed him in, clothes and all. Hiei came up sputtering. He growled at Kurama and grabbed his ears.  
  
Keiko ran over to them, Yukina behind them. " Stop it now both of you." Keiko scolded  
  
Hiei pulled hard on the young fox's ears. " Stop it!!" Kurama yelled grabbing Hiei's hand. Hiei pulled really hard sending Kurama into the water making a big splash. Both Keiko and Yukina were soaked.  
  
Kurama dunked Hiei underwater leaving him under seeing how long he could hold his breath, well until Keiko pulled them apart. Hiei splashed Kurama and soon they were splashing each other making a huge mess.  
  
Keiko sighed. It was turning into a battlefield.  
  
Yukina took off Hiei's clothes having a bit of trouble since they were wet. Next she got Kurama and took his off too.  
  
" How will we do this?" Yukina asked smiling at the two in the bathtub.  
  
" Well we should have cleaned them off before they got in here, but it is kind of late for that."  
  
Yukina had a confused look on her face. " Why do you clean them off first? We can just clean them in the tub." Keiko smiled at her.  
  
" Well here you get cleaned off over on that stool, then you can get in the tub, and the water is all clean. You understand?"  
  
Yukina nodded. " I see. Here I will take Hiei and you take Kurama okay? We can finish faster."  
  
Keiko smiled. " Sounds good to me."  
  
" I can't believe Keiko made us go shopping for clothes." Yusuke grumbled. Keiko told them that Hiei and Kurama needed new clothes to be dressed in. So it was off to the clothes store to find some kid clothes.  
  
" Stop complaining Urameshi, At least we did not have to give the shrimp and Fox back there a bath."  
  
Yusuke laughed. " Yeah thank goodness." They began looking at clothes. " Uh what size do they wear?"  
  
" Kurama hold still!" Keiko was having trouble washing Kurama's hair when he was squirming and shaking the water from his hair.  
  
" AHHHHHH!" Kurama yelled rubbing his eyes with his hands. " You got that stuff in my eye! It hurts!"  
  
" Well if you would stop moving you would not get it in your eyes would it?" Yukina laughed. Hiei was so much easier. Well until she started.  
  
" I am clean now!" He complained. Yukina got the shampoo and started scrubbing it is his hair. He closed his eyes when she poured water over him. Hiei grabbed the soap and threw it. Yukina went to get it, and while she did Hiei went over to a knob that turns the water on and off and turns on the showerhead. " I wonder what this does." He turned it with both hands.  
  
Water started shooting from the showerhead making everything wet. Keiko glared at Hiei who looked down like nothing happened. Yukina turned off the water.  
  
" Don't be mad Keiko-chan. I am sure Hiei-chan did not mean to get us all wet." Keiko nodded. She was holding onto one of Kurama's ears. He was grabbing her hand and splashing trying to get loose.  
  
" Sorry Kurama-Chan You is stuck." She took hold of one of his arms and began scrubbing. Yukina was doing the same while Hiei was babbling, carrying on a conversation that only he knew what he was talking about. Yukina only nodded and acted as if she knew.  
  
" Hey we're home!" Yusuke hollered as he and Kuwabara walked in threw the door.  
  
" Oh great! Can you bring us the clothes?" Keiko asked pouring water over Kurama. Yusuke walked in. " Here." He looked around seeing water everywhere.  
  
" Yeah you got it under control." He said sarcastically. Keiko shot him a glare that made him shut up.  
  
" Finally we are done!" She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Kurama, Yukina did the same thing to Hiei.  
  
" Yukina-chan, can we have a cookie?" Yukina nodded at Hiei. " I don't see why not."  
  
" Hey, lets get them one while we are at the mall." Keiko said walking into there room with the children and the clothes.  
  
" All right. That sounds fun." Yukina answered following her.  
  
A beeping sound went off, Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. " What's that?" He asked. Yusuke shrugged. " I heard it before we left for the store. I am not sure what it is though."  
  
" Koenma-Sama I can't get in touch with Yusuke, he is not picking up." Botan told Koenma as she walked behind him.  
  
" After the second try I would think he would answer." Botan smiled at him. " Maybe he lost it."  
  
" Know Yusuke I am positive he did." Koenma crossed his arms.  
  
" Well lets keep going." Botan nodded.  
  
All right another chapter done. IS good bad? Please tell. I know English is bad. Sorry! 


	6. Lost at the Mall

" The mall huh?" Yusuke muttered under his breath. They could barely keep hold of them at the house, how will they at the mall?  
  
Kuwabara was grumbling to his self. Hiei was getting all the attention he wanted from Yukina. Hiei seemed to be really enjoying it. He was purring softly.  
  
" Are we almost where cookies are?" Hiei asked Yukina over and over again. She nodded which made him want them even more. He smiled his little fangs showing.  
  
Keiko was holding Kurama who was busy using his powers when they were not looking to make the flowers outside the mall grow wildly. " Keiko-chan, can I get a cookie too?" Kurama asked. Keiko nodded. " Of course you can Kurama- chan."  
  
" Yu-chan you gonna get a cookie too?" Yusuke looked at Kurama. " Maybe. Who is buying?"  
  
Keiko smiled at Yusuke not saying a word. Yusuke frowned " Keiko! I am broke!" Keiko looked down smiling slightly. " You don't even have enough money to buy some cookies?"  
  
Yusuke sighed in defeat. So much for the stuff he wanted. " Fine I might have some money for some cookies.  
  
Kurama and Hiei both cheered.  
  
" Here we go, the cookie place. Now which one are you going to get?" Keiko asked the two kid demons.  
  
Hiei pointed at a sugar cookie with tons of different colored sprinkles. Kurama pointed to a chocolate chip cookie that was pretty much as big as his head.  
  
Keiko sweat dropped. " That's a bit to big. You would get a stomachache. How about that one? It's smaller." Kurama thought for a moment then nodded.  
  
" Yusuke they want a sugar cookie and a chocolate chip cookie." Yusuke nodded getting out his money. " Yeah, yeah how much?"  
  
" You know sir if you buy six you get one free." The man behind the counter said.  
  
" All I want is two! Who said anything about six?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at Yusuke. " Yu-chan! We want six!" Yusuke snorted " Heh! You don't even know what six is! All we want is two got it?" The man nodded, but Hiei and Kurama were determined to get six. They both started yelling and screaming. They all sweat dropped. They never have seen Hiei or Kurama act like this before. It was weird but a bit scary too. They were both throwing a tantrum shouting, " We want six!" Yusuke growled. " Fine! If you two will shut up!"  
  
" Yay!" Kurama and Hiei jumped up.  
  
" How much is it now?" Yusuke grumbled. " Buy two more get two more free." The man said but quickly told him the price when he received a vicious glare. Yusuke seen Hiei do it so much and scare people that he tried it. Seems to work.  
  
" I can't believe I caved in." Yusuke grabbed a cookie from the bad. Hiei and Kurama had one cookie in each hand, one chocolate chip and one sugar cookie. They were both a complete mess. They were each wearing the new clothes Yusuke and Kuwabara got them. Hiei had a small black shirt with a bear on the front. Yusuke tried to find a dragon but could not. His pants were little blue jeans that were a bit too big. To finish off his new wardrobe he was wearing new little black boots.  
  
Kurama had on a red shirt with a big rose on the front. They found it in the girl section but heck Kurama would not care he was too young to know what that was. He has on black pants that now have a small whole in the back for his tail. Kurama would not wear shoes not matter how many times they tried to put them on his he would either take them off and throw them or chew on them. Yusuke was very frustrated with that and rolled up a newspaper to smack him one until Keiko scolded him and slapped him hard.  
  
" Hey guys watch them for a second." Keiko said. " Yukina and I are going to look around in some of the stores." Yukina smiled, they both walked off heading to an elevator. " How about this! Meet us in a hour or so right back here!" Keiko smiled waving at them as the elevator door closed with Yukina and Keiko behind it.  
  
Yusuke froze in his place. Kuwabara looked at his strangely " I thought she said a couple of seconds. Oh well I wanted to get Yukina-san something!" Kuwabara announced smiling idiotically. Yusuke still had half the cookie in his hand that he was beginning to grind into crumbs.  
  
" Yu-chan! That's our cookie!" Hiei yelled noticing the cookie in Yusuke's hand. Yusuke glared at him. " Just who do you think bought these for you?"  
  
Hiei remained quite and ate his cookies. Kurama and Hiei had chocolate and sprinkles all over their face. It was quite a sight.  
  
Hiei and Kurama both reached for the last cookie grabbing it at the same time. They both pulled hard glaring at each other.  
  
" It's mine! You ate more than me!" Hiei yelled at Kurama, the little kitsune growled. " I did not! It's mine!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama went back and forth arguing over whose it was.  
  
People were staring at them oddly. First probably because Kurama had silver hair, fox ears, and a tail. And second they were yelling drawing attention to them.  
  
" Okay! That is enough!" Yusuke grabbed the cookie and gave it to a little boy who was walking by. The boy smiled. " Thank you!" He said happily.  
  
Hiei and Kurama glared. " He took our cookie! Thief!" They both yelled. They jumped off the table and ran after the 'thief'. Yusuke only watched. " Kuwabara go get them." He said dryly.  
  
" You go get them. Why should I?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. " Cause if I do I am afraid I might do something I will regret later." Kuwabara sighed. " Fine. I'll go get them."  
  
Hiei was sitting on top of the boy who was now crying. Hiei punched him once trying to get the cookie back.  
  
" It's mine!" The boy sobbed, " Is not!" Hiei retorted. Hiei looked to see Kuwabara coming. He quickly got off the boy and made a run for it Kurama behind him.  
  
They both ran and stopped at an escalator. "What's this?" Hiei asked. Kurama shrugged. " People are getting on it though!" Kurama hopped on first falling down by the movement of the moving stairs. Hiei jumped on next landing on Kurama.  
  
" Hey get back here!" Kuwabara yelled watching the two go to the second floor of the mall.  
  
" Can't you do anything right?" Yusuke ran by Kuwabara trying to get by the crowds of people.  
  
" Wow we are high!" Hiei said enthusiastically. Kurama went over to the railing and peered down. He gulped. They were high.  
  
" Lets go over there." Kurama suggested pointing to an ice cream parlor. Hiei nodded, they both ran to it. No one was behind the counter at the moment, a perfect time for sneaking ice cream.  
  
" What is this?" Hiei asked crawling up on to the counter. He looked inside and opened the glass door that held the ice cream inside.  
  
"Is it food?" Hiei shrugged at Kurama's question.  
  
Hiei reached down with Kurama holding his shirt so he could no fall in. The fire demon scooped some vanilla ice cream into his hand. Hiei sniffed it and eyed it a bit before licking it. His eyes lit up as he started stuffing it into his face, or more like on his face.  
  
" Sweet snow!" Hiei exclaimed. Kurama gasped with excitement. He had to try some for his self. Hiei was to busy easy his handful of ice cream to notice Kurama falling into the ice cream bucket.  
  
" Yummy!" Kurama yelled from inside the container. He climbed out of it sitting on the counter.  
  
" Hey what are you two doing here?" A man asked sweetly when he noticed it was two children who were sneaking his ice cream.  
  
" Where are your parents?" Hiei and Kurama shrugged at his question.  
  
" Sweet snow?" Hiei asked. The man blinked, but smiled when he noticed the black haired demon meant the ice cream.  
  
" Sweet snow? Is that what your mama and papa call it?" Kurama looked at Hiei and shrugged again.  
  
" I guess I better find their parents." The ice cream man thought. He called his assistant in and told her to ask around. The girl nodded and left for her search.  
  
" That's a cute costume." The man told Kurama looking at his ears and tail that was swishing behind him. He blinked surprised. How was the tail moving? He shook it off when Kurama smiled. The fox thought he meant the outfit Yusuke bought for him and Hiei.  
  
" Yu-Chan bought it for me!" He said happily. The man smiled, he thought Kurama meant the ears, and tail. He figured they dyed his hair silver for some reason.  
  
" Yu-Chan?" The man said. " Your brother?" Kurama thought for a moment. He does not really know what Yusuke is to him, but decided it would be fun to have a brother and nodded.  
  
" What are your names children?"  
  
" Hiei." Hiei said licking his fingers.  
  
" Kurama." Kurama said licking his hands.  
  
" Well it is nice to meet you Hiei, Kurama, I am Sho. So you like ice cream. I mean sweet snow?" He changed what he was saying from the confused looks on their faces.  
  
They both nodded. At least they did not eat a lot of it. And did not harm anything.  
  
" I bet your parents are worried sick about you." Sho informed them, but they both seemed not to care.  
  
" What do you mean you lost them?!" Keiko hollered at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yukina looked very worried.  
  
" Keiko-chan we should start looking for them." Keiko nodded at Yukina. " Lets go!"  
  
" We looked everywhere! They probably left the mall!" Yusuke yelled. He was worried about them but they were demons. They could probably beat up a bad guy here easily. They are nothing like demons in the makai, he was sure they could handle it.  
  
" Kurama-chan!! Hiei-chan!!" Yukina and Keiko were hollering. They were just outside the room they were in, when Hiei and Kurama heard them.  
  
" Keiko-chan! Yukina-chan!" They both yelled running to them, they were both sticky and just plain messy.  
  
" Oh my gosh! Hiei-chan, Kurama-chan!" Keiko bent down and hugged them both. She then made her face stern. " Never do that again!" She scolded. She was so worried, she knew they needed to be punished but she was just so glad they were ok. Yukina hugged them both and smiled. " We were so worried about you."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara finally caught up with them. " There you are! Gah! You had us worried sick!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Hiei and Kurama both yawned and rubbed their eyes. " Yukina-chan I am tired." Hiei said sleepily. Yukina picked him up, and Keiko picked Kurama up.  
  
" Lets just go home you guys." Keiko said.  
  
" Hey don't think you are going to get away with this that quick!" Yusuke yelled  
  
" Yusuke." Keiko sighed.  
  
" You let them start now Keiko, they will run all over you!" Yusuke said crossing his arms.  
  
" Well we can figure out what to do about that after their nap." Keiko smiled and walked to the escalator.  
  
Hiei and Kurama both fell asleep, snuggling against the girls.  
  
" They're so lucky." Kuwabara grumbled.  
  
Hiei had a little smirk on his face, and then he buried his head into Yukina's hair.  
  
She smiled then looked at the sleeping demons.  
  
" They seem so innocent." Yukina remarked. Keiko smiled. " But looks can be deceiving."  
  
Ok another chapter down.  
  
Good? Bad? Please tell.  
  
Oh yes. I know not going to show Botan and them. Just know they looking for potion. 


	7. No Nap

Yusuke slouched in a chair sighing. " Ah! It's about time we get to sit down and relax!" He exclaimed. Kuwabara nodded. " Yeah. I feel like we have been running after them ALL day." Yusuke laughed. " That's cause we have idiot."  
  
Kuwabara lay on the couch resting his head on his hands. " Now for a nap."  
  
Kurama and Hiei were still asleep when they got home, but woke up right when Keiko said ' we will lay these two down for a nap." Now it was a struggle, Hiei and Kurama trying to escape.  
  
" I'm not tired!" Hiei said hiding under a desk. Yukina only giggled. Keiko caught Kurama and was wiping his face, getting all the chocolate and ice cream off. " Hold still Kurama-chan! I need to get you cleaned off."  
  
" Keiko-chan!" Kurama cried trying to get away. " I'm clean see!" Keiko smiled when she looked at his face; it still had smudges of chocolate on it. " I am almost done, if you would hold still I can get you done faster." Keiko grabbed Kurama and held him in her lap facing her while she cleaned his face.  
  
" Hiei-chan! Oh don't run!" Yukina said trying to find Hiei who just darted away. Yukina sighed.  
  
Keiko smiled at her. " Don't worry, if Hiei-chan wants to stay hidden, then I guess he will miss lunch and snack time." Keiko said loudly trying to catch the small fire demons attention.  
  
It worked. Hiei peeked from one side of the desk, and ran to Yukina. " We have sweet snow?" Yukina smiled. " I am not sure we have any." Hiei pouted. " I want sweet snow!" Hiei yelled Kurama joined him yelling the same thing. Keiko sighed. " These kids are going to be so hyper at the end of the day." Yukina giggles. " Lets just get them into bed, and we can read them a story."  
  
" A story!" Hiei and Kurama said jumping up and down. Yukina smiled. " You have to get into bed to hear it." The two demons ran for the bed crawling under the covers and laying on a pillow.  
  
The two demons waited for the story to begin, Yukina and Keiko both sat on the side of the bed. " I guess we will have to make one up. I don't think there are any books in here for kids." Yukina nodded. " All right. You can start."  
  
Keiko began the story. " Once upon a time there were two children, a girl and a boy." She began  
  
Hiei interrupted her, " A girl?" Keiko knew what he wanted. " Oh I mean once upon a time there were two boys." Hiei and Kurama nodded. " What were there names?" Kurama asked. Keiko looked at Yukina letting her know it was her turn to tell part of the story. Yukina thought for a moment. " Yuki?" Hiei and Kurama both shook their heads. Yukina thought a bit more, Keiko whispered into Yukina's ear. Keiko smiled. " Oh I see, their names are Hiei and Kurama?" They both smiled. " What are they?" Hiei asked. At this rate the story would never finish. Keiko looked at Yukina confused. " Uh one was a rabbit and the other was a chipmunk?" Hiei shook his head. " No. They are demons right?" Hiei asked. Keiko nodded sweat dropping. Yukina smiled. " I know. One was a fox, and the other was a fire demon." Hiei and Kurama smiled. " What were they doing?" Kurama asked. Yukina looked at Keiko. " They were running threw the woods when they saw a wolf demon and. " Hiei cut her off. " Did we kill it?" Keiko sweat dropped along with Yukina. " Umm yes?" Hiei looked happy. " Was there blood?" Kurama asked. Keiko coughed. " I think that is enough of the story, you two take nap, then we will have lunch." The girls left the room talking about the story they just made. " I guess even demon children like blood." Keiko said. Yukina nodded; soon there voices were distant and not heard.  
  
"The story was just getting good!" Hiei pouted. Kurama nodded. " We don't know if there was blood!" Hiei rolled on his stomach. " You think they will finish it?" Kurama closed his eyes. " Yup!" They both lay there for a while not saying a word. Hiei finally broke the silence.  
  
" I'm not tired!" He said sitting up clinching the sheets in his small hands. Kurama sat up too. " Me too. Lets play!"  
  
Hiei looked down and saw a small brown kitten walk in. " What's that?" he asked. Kurama looked at it. " Maybe it is food! Lets eat it!"  
  
Yusuke was sleeping in the chair he was in. It was such a busy day. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko were playing cards when suddenly a loud hiss was heard. "Eikichi!!" Kuwabara yelled, he went running in the direction of the hiss, followed by Yukina and Keiko, Yusuke woke up and followed sleepily.  
  
Kuwabara swung open the door and found Hiei chewing on Eikichi's tail, while Kurama was chewing on an ear. The cat was going wild hissing and squirming. The two demons released the cat when they got a glare from Yusuke and the rest. Eikichi went running to Kuwabara. Kuwabara grabbed the cat and began petting it. The kitten started purring.  
  
" What do you two think you are doing out of bed! And why were you chewing on that cat!" Yusuke yelled, Kuwabara glared at them. Kurama and Hiei looked down. " We. We thought it was food!" Hiei said running for the bed followed by Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara gave the kitten to Yukina for her to hold while he deled with the two demons cowering under the covers.  
  
He pulled the covers away from them; they both closed their eyes afraid of what was going to happen, when suddenly Kurama turned into a really small silver fox. They all looked at it for a while not really sure what to do. Hiei grabbed one of Kurama's tails. " Hey turn back into demon!" Kurama bit Hiei's hand. Hiei yelped and let go of Kurama who ran out the open door and into the living room.  
  
Hiei's eyes were filling with tears as he looked at the teeth marks. Kuwabara glared at Hiei. " Don't think you are off the hook!" He then grabbed Eikichi and ran looking for Kurama. Yukina picked up Hiei and rocked him in her arms. " It's ok." She healed the marks and the pain went away. He smiled. " We did not mean to hurt the food." Hiei said looking at Yukina. Yukina smiled. " That's not food Hiei-chan. That was a cat."  
  
" A cat?" Yukina nodded. Hiei smiled. But then saw Yusuke still looked mad. He held on to Yukina tightly not wanting to let go. " Yusuke-san." Yukina began. " I know what they did was wrong. But think they are demons, and probably they hunted little things like this. They did not know." Yusuke's face softened. " Yeah you're right, but still they are going to get a time out!" Yusuke left and helped look for Kurama.  
  
Yusuke finally found him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Kurama started hissing and struggling to be put down.  
  
Kurama turned back into the small-humanized Youko. Kurama yawned and crossed his arms. " I'm not tired!" Kurama said whining.  
  
" I don't care you are going to lay down for at least a hour!" Yusuke held Kurama in the crook of his arm and walked into the room where Yukina was all ready laying Hiei down.  
  
" Now stay in bed!" Yusuke yelled laying Kurama down next to the mad fire demon.  
  
" Yu-chan is mean!" Kurama said once Yusuke left. Hiei nodded.  
  
Hiei buried his head into the pillow him and Kurama were sharing. They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
Yusuke was now playing cards with the rest. " I think we need to put them in separate rooms." Yusuke said picking up two cards. Kuwabara nodded. " That would work." Yukina looked down at her cards. " Maybe we should try that." Keiko took three cards and laid them down. " I agree and I won." They all sighed. She always won, well unless Kurama was playing. He was very talented at cards and would beat everyone, unless it was a game of speed Hiei would win only if they could get him to play.  
  
" It is settled. Tonight when they go to bed, they will be in different rooms." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Another chapter done. Tell how you like. 


	8. Busy Day

Hiei started stirring, he opened his eyes seeing Kurama still asleep next to him. The little kitsune was curled in a ball his tail twitching and his ears moving back and forth.  
  
Hiei yawned, he was tired of taking a nap and wanted to play but Kurama was still asleep. Hiei got right in his face and started shaking him. " Wake up!" Hiei frowned when the fox did not move.  
  
" He's dead!" Hiei screamed he ran to the door but the doorknob was to high to reach, so he just started yelling.  
  
Yusuke came running in. ' what's wrong?!" He asked, he looked down seeing Hiei holding onto his pants leg. " Ku-kurama is dead!" Hiei shouted pointing his finger at Kurama who was now sitting up in bed from all the noise.  
  
Yusuke picked the freaked out fire demon up. " He is not dead see?" Hiei looked at Kurama and blinked. " Yay! You're alive!" He jumped from Yusuke's arms and ran to Kurama. " Kurama smiled. " I'm alive!" While the two demons were celebrating Yusuke sweat dropped. Kurama was acting like he died and came back. Kids.  
  
" Can we eat something Yu-chan?" Kurama asked. Yusuke sighed he was the only one here right now, Keiko and Yukina went out to find more clothes for Hiei and Kurama, and Kuwabara went cause Yukina went.  
  
" All right. What do you want?" Hiei and Kurama began thinking, Yusuke decided since this was their last time-sharing a bed give them what they want.  
  
" I want sweet snow Yu-chan!" Hiei said running out of the bedroom Kurama followed, if Yusuke was going to give out sweet snow, he was not going to miss it.  
  
" There is no sweet snow!" Yusuke yelled running after them.  
  
" I don't want this! It is yucky!" Hiei whined He pointed at a carrot and a slice of apple. " Can I have a cookie instead?" Yusuke shook his head. " We have none, now eat that or eat nothing." Hiei did not like the choices Yusuke gave him.  
  
Kurama was chewing on a carrot with a disgusted look on his face. " This is gross!" Kurama said throwing the carrot down. Yusuke glared at him. ' Do you remember what happened to Hiei when he threw his food?" Kurama thought for a moment. " You gave him a cookie?" Yusuke sweat dropped, so much for threatening them.  
  
" Yu-chan can I have cookie after I eat this?" Kurama asked. Yusuke nodded with a smirk, they had no cookies right now, but at least they'd eat.  
  
" You two stay there, I am going to go get something." Yusuke left the room, he was going to see what would happen if he left.  
  
" Is he gone?" Hiei whispered. Kurama nodded. " I don't want this. You eat it." Hiei glared " I don't want it!" Kurama crawled on to the table over to Hiei's plate and put his carrots on it, then jumped back down to his chair. He was going to get cookies for sure.  
  
" No! I don't want this!" Hiei grabbed his plate and threw all the food on Kurama. Kurama growled, he grabbed his drink and threw it on Hiei, soon there was a food fight going on. Yusuke gasped he didn't think this would happen.  
  
" Stop it now both of you!" The words barely got out of his mouth when applesauce was thrown at him, he dripped from his face. Now all three of them were a mess. Yusuke glared at them, but they were to busy laughing to notice. " Yu-chan you look funny!" Kurama said laughing, Hiei looked at Yusuke and lowered his head, and he did not think he was going to like what was about to happen. The fire demon jumped off the table and tried to make a run for it.  
  
Yusuke grabbed Hiei by the shirt and lifted him into the air.  
  
" I don't feel like giving you two a bath! So I will clean you my way!" Hiei flinched and lowered his gaze to the floor.  
  
When Kurama saw Yusuke walk over to him, his ears were against his head. His eyes widened as Yusuke grabbed Kurama by the tail and lifted him into the air. Kurama squirmed, it was not very comfortable having someone pick you up by your tail.  
  
" Lets go!" Yusuke growled. Hiei and Kurama were both whimpering there eyes wide.  
  
Yusuke took them outside into the yard. He set them on the ground and shot them a mean look. " You two move, you will be very sorry." Kurama and Hiei shook their heads in understanding.  
  
Yusuke grabbed a hose and turned it on, he walked over to the two troublemakers. Hiei thought about running, and right now it sounded like a pretty good thing to do. Before Yusuke could say anything Hiei was gone. Kurama just sat there, either not wanting to get into more trouble, or just scared.  
  
" At least one of you is smart." Yusuke stated, he grabbed Kurama and held him tight. Yusuke didn't think the young fox would like the cold water.  
  
" Now this will not take long if you stay still." Kurama nodded, he had a feeling staying still would be hard to do. Yusuke raised the hose and held down the handle, the cold water came out fast soaking Kurama, Kurama yelled in surprise and began squirming. Yusuke held him tighter. Kurama began coughing, the water was getting into his mouth when he yelled. " It's cold!!" The kitsune yelled trying to get away once more.  
  
Yusuke finally was done, he lifted the shivering Kurama into his arms. Yusuke sighed, now he has nothing to dress him in, maybe his real outfit is clean now.  
  
" Where is Hiei.." Yusuke wondered. He had to get Kurama in before he caught a cold, but he could not leave Hiei outside by his self.  
  
" Hiei come on! I promise I will not be mad!" Yusuke waited for the fire demon to pop out of nowhere, but instead heard a shaky voice. " Y-you promise?" Yusuke smiled and nodded. Hiei slowly walked out from behind a tree. " I still need to get you cleaned off." Hiei ran over to Yusuke who picked him up, Kurama was still shivering slightly. He always took baths in hot springs in the Makai, never out of a green tube that humans called a hose.  
  
Yusuke first cleaned off his face from the applesauce, then dressed Kurama in his outfit that Yukina had washed.  
  
" Okay. Now to get Hiei." Yusuke picked up the fire demon and took him into the bathroom. With a sigh he began undressing him. Hiei sat on the stool quietly as Yusuke cleaned him off.  
  
After the quick bath Hiei was dress in his little black clothes and was playing with Kurama.  
  
Yusuke even played hide and seek with them.  
  
Yusuke was having an easy time finding them, Kurama hid his self behind a pillow and Hiei would hide his self under a blanket. Every time Yusuke would look for them they would be in the same place.  
  
" How about I hide this time?" Yusuke suggested. Hiei and Kurama nodded. " Are you going to hide under the blanket?" Hiei asked. Yusuke smiled. " Just wait and see."  
  
Kurama and Hiei began counting. " One, two, five, ten! Here we come!" Yusuke sighed he better hide faster, they don't know how to count.  
  
Hiei looked under the blanket. " He is not here!" He exclaimed. Kurama tilted his head. " Yu-chan! Where are you?" Yusuke sweat dropped, they did not look for very long.  
  
Yusuke came out from his hiding place. " Okay! We hide now!" Hiei said running to his usual place, while Kurama hid behind the pillow. This was going to be a long game.  
  
When Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara came back from shopping all day they found Hiei and Kurama asleep in Yusuke's arms with him sleeping also. Keiko smiled, she hoped he had a good day with them. Yukina noticed they were in different clothing. " I wonder what happened, they must have made a mess." Keiko smiled. "Well they are kids."  
  
Kuwabara woke Yusuke up, he opened his eyes and looked around, then looked down to the sleeping demons.  
  
" Did you have a fun day? What did you do with them?" Keiko asked. Yusuke looked away. " They played, made a mess, and played some more." Keiko and Yukina giggled. " Sounds like you has a big day, well it is time for there bed time, you sure we should separate them?" Yukina asked. Yusuke nodded. " Yes, they need to be." Keiko gathered Kurama into her arms and Yukina did the same thing with Hiei. They both woke up and smiled. " Yu-chan played hide and seek with us." Hiei said yawning. Yukina smiled. " I bet it was fun." Hiei nodded and closed his eyes ready to fall back asleep.  
  
" Yu-chan got me all wet with that green thing outside." Kurama yawned also. Keiko looked at Yusuke he gave her an I-will-tell-you-later look. Kurama closed his eyes and yawned again.  
  
Yukina walked past Hiei's normal room while Keiko laid Kurama down. Hiei opened his eyes. The room was different. " Where is Kurama-chan?" Hiei asked looking a bit scared. Yukina smiled sweetly. " Kurama-chan is in another room, you are sleeping by your self tonight." Hiei looked like he was ready to cry, Yukina kissed his forehead. " Sleep tight." Before Hiei could say anything Hiei was gone and the door was closed.  
  
Keiko was having the same trouble with Kurama. " It will be okay Kurama- chan! I promise!" She tried to reassure the fox. " I don't want to be here by myself!" He cried. Keiko patted his head and kissed him on the cheek. " You will be fine. Now go to bed, we can play tomorrow."  
  
Kurama rolled over, he was use to the little fire demon next to him, and his soft breathing and the warmth that came off of Hiei's body helped Kurama go to sleep every night.  
  
Hiei was curled in a ball with his eyes shut tight. He did not like being in here alone. Hiei opened his eyes slowly, a flash of lightning got his attention, the loud roar of the thunder made him jump, he sat straight up looking out the window. It was lightning and thundering, the wind was picking up and it was raining hard. Hiei closed his eyes. He wanted Kurama or Yukina. Anyone would do fine.  
  
Kurama was looking out the window too, his ears would twitch every time he heard the thunder. His arms were wrapped around his knee's.  
  
Hiei had enough of being in here by his self, he jumped down from his bed and went to the door, Yukina left the door cracked, what luck. He opened it and ran into the room where Kurama was in.  
  
When Kurama saw Hiei he smiled. Hiei jumped into the bed and sat next to the kitsune. Someone must have heard him cause Yusuke walked in. " Hiei." He said softly. Hiei lowered his head. " You need to stay in the other room okay?" Hiei shook his head. " I don't want to! I want to stay in here! That sound is loud!" Yusuke looked at the fire demon, Hiei jumped when the next thunder boomed. " Thunder will not hurt you. I know you are scared but you need to stay in the other room."  
  
" Why?" Hiei asked. Hiei really did not want to go, and the look on Kurama's face made Yusuke think he wanted Hiei to stay. Yusuke took a deep breath in. He had to be strict. He walked over to Hiei and picked him up. " You can see Kurama tomorrow. Now you are staying in the other room." Yusuke closed the door making sure it could not be opened by Hiei or Kurama, he laid Hiei in his bed. " Now go to sleep." Yusuke smiled at him. " I promise everything will be ok." Hiei still looked scared, as Yusuke went to the door,, he heard Hiei speak up. " When will it be over?" Hiei asked in a low scared voice. Yusuke knew Hiei meant the storm. " I am not sure Hiei, you will be fine I promise." Yusuke closed the door tight.  
  
Hiei curled in a ball. He hoped the storm would clear soon.  
  
Yusuke walked back in where Keiko and the rest were, they were eating and drinking some tea that Yukina made.  
  
" Yusuke, I am not sure this is the best idea." Yusuke shook his head at Keiko's question. " Keiko they will be fine."  
  
Keiko looked down. " I don't see what is so wrong with them sharing a bed."  
  
Yusuke sighed. " I have my reasons for this Keiko, I just think it will be better." Keiko sighed as well. " Whatever you say Yusuke."  
  
" Yukina-chan!!" Hiei exclaimed, Yukina got up and ran back to Hiei's room. " What's wrong?" She asked. Hiei looked at her. " I can't sleep! Why can't I stay with Kurama-chan?" Yukina sat next to Hiei, she laid him back down, he turned on his stomach as she rubbed his small back, he purred, maybe he would be able to get to sleep. Yukina smiled. " Hiei-chan, just close your eyes and try to sleep, you need to try." While Yukina was trying to make Hiei feel better, Keiko heard Kurama call.  
  
" Keiko-chan!" Kurama called. Keiko sighed and looked at Yusuke. Yusuke sighed as well. " Fine, fine, let them stay in the same room." He growled. Keiko smiled. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara who was playing with his cat and sighed. " Well tomorrow those two are learning, manners, how to clean up, and discipline." Yusuke said to his self.  
  
Keiko went to Yukina and nodded letting her know she could bring Hiei back. She gathered Hiei into her arms and walked into Kurama's room and laid him down. " Now go to sleep both of you." They nodded and closed there eyes waiting for Yukina and Keiko to leave, once they did they opened there eyes again and smiled at each other. " I thought Yu-chan would never let us stay in the same room." Kurama nodded. " Me too. Tomorrow lets play with Yu- chan and Yukina-chan and Keiko-chan." Hiei smiled. " Yeah that ugly one is no fun! He would not let us play with his cat!" Kurama looked at Hiei. "A cat?" Hiei looked proud of his self that he knew something Kurama did not know. " Yukina told me that that thing was a cat, and not food."  
  
"Oh. I'm not tired." Kurama said after a while of silence. " me too." Hiei yawned. Hiei crawled out of bed. " Where are you going?" Kurama asked Hiei climbed up onto the window. " Help me open this." Kurama nodded and jumped down from the bed and on to the window sill. After getting it opened Kurama looked out. " It is still raining though." Hiei shrugged. " Yu-chan said thunder can't hurt us! So lets go play!" Hiei jumped and landed on a tree near the window Kurama followed. " You sure we will not get in trouble?"  
  
" I don't know." Hiei said jumping from the tree to the ground. Hiei landed on his feet but Kurama did not. " Ow." He said standing up. " Where are we?" Kurama asked another question. Hiei looked a bit scared, he has never been outside the house at night before. " I don't know! We're lost! Hiei screamed. Kurama and Hiei began crying and screaming. " This is your fault!" Kurama blamed but Hiei shook his head. " No its not!" He yelled back. Hiei looked behind Kurama and saw a strange creature under a car. " What's that?" He pointed with a shaking finger. Kurama let out a scream and they both took off running.  
  
" Did you hear that?" Keiko asked Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and ran into the room where Hiei and Kurama was. " Oh no!" Keiko heard Yusuke say, they all ran into the room seeing a opened window and two missing demons.  
  
Ok another chapter done.  
  
Write more later. 


	9. Arcade Trouble

Hello. I just want say Lady WolfMoon, I write a chapter when feel like it, I don't do before hand, you seem to not like stories I write, and that is fine. I no care at all, but if you no like them, then stop reading, and posting comments. I no mind flames and stuff, feel free to flame, it makes you better writer. But I tired of you comments. If you nothing to say about story, then no say anything, if it English I already say sorry for that.  
  
Sorry everyone just wants to say that.  
  
Anyway on with story  
  
" Where are we?" Hiei asked. They ran so far away from the creature under the car that they got lost. Kurama shrugged, people were all around them but seemed not to even notice, only a few people would stop, Kurama and Hiei would just run off if that happened. " You think we will find Yu- chan?" Hiei looked down when Kurama asked that question, it was raining, they had no idea where the house was, and they were so small they could barely see threw the crowds of people who were on the streets, even on a rainy messy night like this.  
  
" Wow! Look at all the lights! What is this place?" Kurama was looking at a big room with lights flashing everywhere; letters were on the outside in neon blue spelling Arcade. Hiei had a smile on his face; he just had to go in there.  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei pushed on the glass door; they finally had it opened and ran in. They both stood there soaking wet and in awe. It was like nothing they have ever seen before. So many new sounds and smells, it was a lot for the two of them to take in. Kurama shook his self-dry. Hiei on the other hand was looking at everything around him, and never dried his self off. Hiei looked over at a young boy playing a game, tickets were coming out, Hiei had a smirk on his face, he had no idea what the yellow tickets were, but he knew he wanted them, before Kurama knew it Hiei was gone.  
  
The boy had his attention on the game and never even saw Hiei come up and grab them. As Hiei was coming back to where Kurama was waiting for him, he got tangled in the mess of tickets and tripped, Kurama started laughing but ceased when Hiei shot him a glare.  
  
Kurama ran to Hiei and picked up one end of the tickets. " What are they?" Hiei shrugged, he has never seen them before either.  
  
" Where are my tickets?!" Hiei heard the boy yell, the boy saw Hiei and Kurama and stomped over to them. " I know those are mine now give them back!" He yelled at the two demons. Hiei glared at him. " No I got them first!" The little fire demon shouted, Kurama only nodded. The boy returned the glare. " Listen kids, I don't want to have to hurt you, but those are my tickets!"  
  
Hiei tilted his head to the side. " I don't think you can hurt us." Hiei smirked. The boy growled at him. " Well fine, I will just have to call your parents!" That got Hiei's attention, he sure did not want Yusuke to get mad at him again.  
  
Kurama growled at him. " we found them! And we are keeping them!" The boy looked at Kurama. " Nice costume." He smirked. Kurama smiled at the boy, his ears perked up when he saw some kid eating ice cream.  
  
" Sweet snow!" He gasped. Hiei turned and saw a couple of kids eating ice cream. Hiei and Kurama forgot all about the boy and his tickets and ran to find the 'sweet snow'.  
  
" Hey come back here!' The boy yelled, but neither Kurama or Hiei turned back around, they had a once track mind.  
  
Kurama went up to the lady who gave the ice cream to the kids and pulled on her skirt. " Can I have sweet snow?" He asked. The woman smiled. " Where are your parents little boy?" She looked at his ears and his tail that was swishing behind him. Kurama shrugged. He noticed that the lady had no plan on buying him any sweet snow. Kurama pulled on her skirt harder making a small rip. ' I want sweet snow!!" He yelled, the lady sighed, what on earth was sweet snow?  
  
Hiei on the other hand grabbed a girl's bowl of ice cream and finished it off at high speeds and moving to the next bowl.  
  
After a few minutes Hiei was done, Hiei started feeling funny, he never felt like this before, he put his hands over his stomach and he curled his self into a ball burying his head in his knees. Kurama stopped his tantrum and looked at Hiei with a confused look on his face. The children all around the table were crying, and yelling " that boy ate our ice cream!"  
  
Hiei finally started wailing. " My stomach hurts!! I want Yukina-chan!" Kurama watched as the lady picked up Hiei and cradled the small demon in her arms. She looked at Kurama. " Where are your parents?" Kurama shrugged. " Yu-chan is not here." Kurama looked at Hiei. " What's wrong with Hiei- chan?" He asked. The lady smiled. " I think he has a tummy ache." She said rubbing his back, Hiei did not like this at all, he only wanted Yukina to comfort him, but his stomach hurt too much to say anything.  
  
" Where could they be?!" Keiko yelled, she looked under a car and saw a dog sleeping under it, but no sign of the two demons. "Hiei-chan, Kurama-chan. Please be okay!" Keiko thought to herself.  
  
Keiko and Yukina were looking around Kuwabara's place while the boys went off into town to look for them.  
  
Yukina looked at Keiko, she was just as worried.  
  
" Do you see them anywhere?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara but got a negative reply, Yusuke had no idea where those two were. The rain was getting harder and Yusuke had nothing to keep his self-dry with. Kuwabara had on a raincoat, he ran out of them when he gave the last ones to Yukina and Keiko.  
  
" Hiei!" Yusuke yelled. " Kurama!" Kuwabara said with his hands cupped around his mouth. Yusuke sighed, he had absolutely no idea where they could be.  
  
" Come on! Lets just keep looking!" Yusuke yelled over the rain, it was getting even harder. Flashes of lightning lit up the dark cloudy sky, followed by the loud rumbling of the thunder. What a night to lose the children. Yusuke and Kuwabara started looking in trashcans and under boxes, which would know where they would go to stay out of the rain.  
  
Hiei's stomach was still hurting, and the lady was still trying to figure out where their parents were. "Your parents are not here?" She asked, Kurama nodded. " Yu-chan is at home." The lady looked a bit worried. " Do they know you are here by your self?" Kurama shook his head. " We came outside to play." The lady shook her head. " It is not safe for little kids like you to be out here by yourself."  
  
Hiei was on the verge of tears, he never had a stomachache like this, and he never wanted it again. Hiei looked up when he heard a young voice say: " Oh I am sorry! I was looking all over for my little brothers." The boy Hiei took the tickets from was talking to the lady, he grabbed Kurama and picked up Hiei. Kurama tried to say something but stopped when he received a glare from the boy, Hiei was in the crook of the boy's arms, he stared down at the floor wishing the boy would not hold him like that, it made him feel sick.  
  
" Now give me the tickets brat!" he yelled. Hiei dropped them and they landed on the ground, before the boy could pick them up Hiei threw up all over the yellow tickets.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked in the window of the arcade room and saw Hiei and Kurama. They both ran in, Hiei looked like he was ready to throw up again. Yusuke picked him up and rushed him to the bathroom. Kuwabara picked up Kurama and glared at the boy. The boy backed away and ran off. " Wow Kuwa-chan! You actually scared someone!" Kuwabara sweat dropped. " You do know that I, Kuwabara, Kazuma has fought and scared many people off!" Kurama started laughing.  
  
The lady walked up to Kurama and Kuwabara. " Is the little black-haired boy okay?" She asked. " I was afraid he might get sick after all the ice cream he ate." Kuwabara nodded. " I think he will be fine." Yusuke came walking out of the bathroom with Hiei in his arms. The little fire demon was a bit pale. Yusuke smiled. " He is okay now. Lets just go home." Kuwabara nodded, and they left the arcade.  
  
Kuwabara started laughing. " I never had seen the shrimp puke so much before!" He laughed like the idiot he is. Yusuke shook his head. " I can't believe you two did this!" He scolded. " You will be going straight to bed when we get home. Tomorrow I will think of a punishment for you." Kurama lowered his ears and looked down. " We're sorry Yu-chan." He said quietly almost a whisper. Yusuke nodded. " I know, but you have to learn.." Yusuke was interrupted by Yukina and Keiko running to them. " Oh they are ok!" Keiko sighed in relief. " Yeah they are, but Hiei here got a bit sick at the arcade. Threw up everywhere." Keiko and Yukina looked disgusted but felt sorry for the little fire demon. Yukina picked him up and rubbed his back. Hiei purred softly, no one could comfort him like her.  
  
" How are you feeling Hiei-chan?" She asked. Hiei said nothing. Keiko smiled. " he is asleep." Yukina smiled and nodded. " Good, lets lay them down." They all went back inside out of the rain, Keiko had Kurama in her arms and he was telling her about the mean boy. Keiko smiled. " I am glad you are ok. Never ever leave like that again!" Keiko scolded. Yusuke sighed. " They don't listen, those fox ears only hear what they want to hear." Keiko giggled, those two certainly had a knack for getting into trouble.  
  
After drying them off, they put them in pajamas that they just bought, Yukina laid Hiei down, and Keiko did the same with Kurama. " Now stay in bed." They both smiled at them, then left the room.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were sound a sleep only there breathing was heard.  
  
Okay, another chapter.  
  
I like idea KoorimeHiei gave me. I use that idea about movies you said, also I have them go to park, can help me think of names for kids they meet there? Heck if you want to be kid there just tell and I add, I really need names. I not really good with Japanese names, only know ones from anime, and some just I know.  
  
Thank you  
XiaoXiong 


	10. A Day in the park

Kurama was the first to wake up, he looked over at the slumbering fire demon who was breathing peacefully, Kurama would sometimes wait for Hiei to wake up so they could go in together, but today he decided he would go by his self. Kurama stretched almost cat-like and climbed out of the bed and headed for the door, he was glad to see it was not closed all the way.  
  
Kurama peeked into the kitchen, once he saw Keiko he ran in giving her legs a hug. Last night when he and Hiei were lost he was afraid he would never see her again. She looked down at the kitsune and smiled. " Good morning Kurama-chan." She said happily. " Are you ready to eat?" Kurama nodded and ran to the table. Keiko lifted him up putting him in a chair. " Keiko-chan, why do I have to sit on these things?" Kurama asked, he pointed to the books that were stacked on the chair. Keiko smiled. " We don't have a child seat, so this will have to do." Kurama smiled back at her.  
  
She sat the small breakfast in front of the fox; he immediately started eating, after awhile of trying to use a fork he moved to his hands. Keiko sighed. Children were all alike. " Sometimes I don't know why we even give you something to eat with, your hands seem to work fine." She said smiling.  
  
Hiei walked into the room rubbing his eyes. He looked at the breakfast Keiko made and ran for the table, he was ready to eat. " Where is Yukina- chan?" Hiei asked. Keiko looked at the fire demon. " I believe she is in our room." Hiei nodded. " Can I eat now?" Keiko nodded; she retrieved his plate and sat it in front of him. Keiko was about to hand him a fork when he started grabbing everything with his hands. Keiko sighed and walked over to the sink, she placed her bowl in it and sat her chopsticks on top.  
  
" What's this?" Hiei asked picking out a vegetable from his rice. " Hiei- chan! Don't pick it out just eat it!" Hiei shook his head in disgust. " No! I don't want this yucky stuff!" Kurama looked at Hiei, he had nothing better to do so decided to complain along with the fire demon. " I don't either!" He said dumping the rice out and picking the vegetables out.  
  
" Kurama-chan! Hiei-chan! Stop right now! You will not go to the park with us if you are acting like this!" Hiei and Kurama sighed. That means they have to eat the rice, vegetables and all. Hiei stuck his tongue out in disgust; this was not the type of food he wanted.  
  
Keiko sighed in annoyance. " Hiei-chan you were just eating it by the handful." Hiei looked at her and pushed the bowl away. " I don't want to eat this!" Hiei complained.  
  
Yukina walked in just in time, Keiko was losing her patience with the young fire demon, Yukina smiled, she looked at Kurama who was eating, he wanted to go play at the park. Yukina sat next to Hiei. " Hiei-chan. You know what happens when you eat your vegetables?" Hiei shook his head. " You get strong. You want to be strong right?" Hiei smiled. He wanted to be really strong, he looked at the rice. " I have to eat this to be strong?" Yukina nodded, it looked like her plan was working. Hiei smiled. He wanted to be strong, stronger than Yusuke. Hiei started grabbing handfuls of rice again, and began eating.  
  
Keiko thanked Yukina softly, Yukina smiled and started on the dishes, Keiko walked over to help.  
  
" Where is Kazuma-san and Yusuke-san?" Yukina asked while washing a plate. Keiko shrugged. " Him and Kuwabara left about a hour ago, they should be back soon."  
  
After finishing the dishes and cleaning Hiei and Kurama's faces, they settled down and waited for the boys to return. Keiko brought the blocks out, but she told them she would take them up if they fought.  
  
Hiei would growl low in his throat when Kurama would get something he wanted, Kurama would return the growl with a glare. " Keiko-chan said play nicely or she is taking them away, and if she does it's your fault!" Kurama said building the blocks up high. " Why would it be my fault?" Hiei questioned trying to not get mad. Kurama shrugged, but he found it better for his sake if he just blamed everything on Hiei. Kurama liked Hiei of course; he just didn't want to get in trouble. Hiei thought the same thing about Kurama; if he had to, just blame it on the nearest person.  
  
After ten minute's of playing with the blocks, Yusuke and Kuwabara finally returned. Keiko stood up to greet the boys as so did Yukina. " You guys ready to go to the park?" Yusuke nodded. " Lets go!" Kuwabara nodded as well. " Just let me feed my kitten." Yusuke sighed, " Well hurry up."  
  
Hiei and Kurama jumped up and ran to Yukina and Keiko. " We are going to the park now?" Yukina nodded at Hiei. Kurama was smiling, he was ready to go and have fun.  
  
Yusuke breathed in the fresh air, the rain stopped and it was going to be a sunny day. Hiei and Kurama started jumping up and down, they were very excited, and Yukina was holding Hiei's hand making sure not to lose the fast demon. Keiko held Kurama's hand. He was pulling her even though he had no idea, which way the park was.  
  
After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the park, it was dry for the most part of it, only a few mud puddles. Hiei and Kurama were looking straight at them. " Can we play now?" Hiei asked his eyes not leaving the puddle. Yusuke nodded. " Yeah, but." Before he could say anything the two demons started running. Yusuke sighed and ran after them. " Get in that mud puddle and we are going home!" That stopped Hiei and Kurama in there tracks. They looked back at Yusuke with a confused look on their faces. " Why can't we play in them?" Yusuke shook his head. " We are not in the Makai, unlike demons people like there kids to be clean, and I don't want to have to clean ya! Got it?" They both nodded. " Yu-chan never lets us have any fun." Kurama whispered to Hiei who nodded.  
  
There were other kids playing at the park too, but one caught Yusuke's attention. It was a little girl, no older than five, she had black hair and fox ears, and she was swinging on a swing going higher than the rest of the kids. Her tail was swishing behind her as she watched Kurama and Hiei. Adults all around had there eyes on her, and were taking there kids away, it was not everyday you say a kid like that, well unless you counted Kurama. Once they saw Kurama and Hiei some parents moved there kids to the other side, and some just left. Yusuke continued staring at her, he looked over her outfit; she was absolutely a demon, a fox demon to be correct.  
  
She was wearing a black shirt and black pants, the only thing that was not black was a red dragon across the front of her shirt. Her ears perked up when she saw the other fox demon and the fire demon running her way, they seemed to not even notice her. She carefully watched them, she looked over at Yusuke who was looking at her, and she smiled at him, her small fangs showing.  
  
Yusuke walked past her and lifted Hiei up on to the swing, Kurama managed to get on by his self. Yukina and Keiko walked over. " Here let us." Keiko said as she started pushing Kurama. Yukina smiled at Hiei while she pushed him. Kurama looked next to him seeing the girl fox demon. " Hi!" he said happily. She smiled at him. " Hello." Hiei looked over at her. " Oh yay! Another demon!" Kurama joined Hiei in his celebration. Keiko and Yukina smiled sweetly at the girl.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the fox girl, " How did she get here?" Kuwabara asked. " I'm not really sure."  
  
" Should we get her?" Yusuke shook his head. " No, she does not seem scared, I think she is here cause she wants to be." Kuwabara nodded.  
  
" What's your name?" Hiei asked. She looked over at the smaller demon. " My name is Youka Yara, but you can call me Youka. What's your name?"  
  
" Hiei, that is Kurama." Hiei said pointing to the silver-haired fox. Youka jumped out of the swing and landed on her feet. " Want to play?" she asked. Her voice was sweet, but it held a lot of mischief. Kurama nodded. He wanted to jump out of the swing like she did, but Keiko stopped the swing before he could. He jumped down and walked over to her, she was taller than him, and obviously she was older. Hiei joined them next once Yukina stopped the swing; she was a lot taller to Hiei than to Kurama.  
  
" Come with me! I will show you something fun to do!" Kurama nodded. " All right. Hiei-chan you are going to come right?" Hiei nodded. They both followed Youka she led them to a huge slide. " When I first came here, I thought this would not be fun, but it is!" Youka climbed up and slid down, Kurama was the next to go down, once Kurama landed they both ran off laughing leaving Hiei behind. Hiei growled. Youka took Kurama away from him.  
  
" How old are you Kurama-chan?" The young fox girl said. Kurama thought for a moment. " I am three!" Youka smiled. " I am five." She said proudly, she liked being the oldest. " Where did Hiei-chan go?" Kurama asked looking around, Youka shrugged. " I dunno, lets go play though!"  
  
While they were running a rabbit hopped by, they both stopped and watched it, Kurama crouched down ready to pounce, and Youka did the same thing. " When I count to three lets chase it!" She whispered, Kurama nodded. " One." Kurama had his ears back, and his tail was twitching. " Two." Youka crouched down even lower. " Three! Go!" She yelled jumping up with Kurama and chasing the freaked out rabbit. The rabbit was faster but they enjoyed running after it.  
  
Hiei watched them from where he was standing; he turned around and started walking back to Yukina and the rest.  
  
" Why are you not playing Hiei-chan?" Yukina asked. " Because Kurama-chan wants to play with her more than me!" Yukina frowned. " I am sure they don't mean to leave you out." She picked up the fire demon and cradled him in her arms. " I bet if you go over there with them, they will play with you." Hiei looked down. " If they don't I am going to burn them!" Hiei yelled, he jumped down leaving a startled Yukina behind.  
  
Hiei started running to where they were, he stopped when he saw them tackling each other, he crossed him small arms and frowned. " Hn, stupid fox games."  
  
Youka and Kurama were both laughing, Hiei really felt left out now. Hiei sat on the ground Indian style; he grabbed a woodchip and started drawing in the dirt. He looked away from his drawing, and saw a group of kids, from the age three to six all singing and holding hands. " What are they playing?" Hiei asked his self. He then looked back at Kurama and Youka, his frown turned into a glare. Hiei stood up and walked over to a mud puddle, he remembered what Yusuke said about no playing in the mud, he was not going to, he was just going to throw things in it. He picked up and rock and threw it in watching it splashed, this was not his idea of fun.  
  
A huge shadow covered Hiei; he looked up to see an older kid, around the age of six glaring at him. " Get lost kid, this is where I play." Hiei turned away he was not going to listen to that kid. Another kid came and stood behind the other one. " You better listen to Heto, or you will be sorry." Heto smirked, his smirk turned into a frown. " Why are you not leaving?" he yelled. Hiei shrugged. Heto whispered into his friend's ear, whatever he said the other boy approved of, with that said he pushed Hiei into the mud puddle. Hiei looked down at his self; he was completely covered in mud. Hiei's eyes started to tear up. " Y-yu-chan, is going to t- thing that I played in the m-mud, he is going to be mad." The kids all laughed at Hiei. " Oh what you going to cry now?" Heto laughed. Hiei glared at Heto. A girl came up to the boy. " Please Heto! Leave him alone." She pleaded. " I don't have to Yunara, he is on my play ground." Yunara looked at Hiei and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' then ran off. Hiei continued to glare. " Oh what are you going to do?" Heto teased, everyone was still laughing.  
  
Kurama and Youka heard what was going on, they both ran over to where Hiei was. " Hiei-chan!" Youka and Kurama called. Hiei jumped out of the mud puddle and tackled the laughing Heto to the ground, who quickly shut up.  
  
" Youka-chan! Go get Yu-chan!" Youka nodded and ran off to find Yusuke. " Hiei-chan! Yu-chan will be mad!" Hiei did not hear him and started hitting Heto who was now screaming.  
  
Yusuke came running to where they were with Youka and the rest trailing behind him. " Hiei!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei stopped what he was doing. Yusuke grabbed Hiei and helped Heto up. " You ok kid?" Heto nodded and ran off crying. Yusuke sighed. " Hiei! I can't believe you did that! You can't punch kids!" Hiei started crying. " H-he pushed me in the mud though!" Yusuke looked at Hiei. " You can't punch him though for doing that."  
  
Yusuke looked at Kurama and Youka. " You two go play, Hiei is going to come sit with us for awhile." They both nodded and ran off. " Are you sure we should let them run off like that." Keiko asked. Yusuke shrugged. " They are demons, they will stay in the park." Keiko nodded.  
  
" Where are you going Youka-chan?" Kurama asked. Youka was stomping towards the boy who pushed Hiei in the mud. " He is going to pay for what he did to Hiei-chan!" She growled. She soon had a vine in her hand. " Evil human!" She yelled running towards him. Kurama just stood there surprised.  
  
The boy took off running but Youka was faster and caught up with him quickly. The vine she had in her hand wrapped around the boy, she climbed a tree and wrapped the other end to a huge limb leaving the boy stuck in the air. She jumped down landed quietly on her feet. " Now never do that to Hiei-chan again!" She yelled, Kurama was laughing and she soon joined him. She ran over to him and grabbed him hand. " Lets go play somewhere else." Kurama nodded and smiled.  
  
Hiei had been complaining ever since Yusuke made him sit with him. " Can I play now Yu-chan?" Yusuke would shake him head and not say a thing. Yusuke sighed. " I will be back, I am going to take Hiei home and change him clothes." Keiko nodded. " How about this 'Yu-chan'" She smiled using the name Hiei and Kurama use. " Lets just all go home. Then we will find someone willing to watch Hiei-chan and Kurama-chan, and go to the movies." Yusuke nodded. " All right. I guess." Keiko smiled. " I will go get Kurama- chan"  
  
Keiko left and found Kurama and Youka swinging. " Kurama-chan, come on it is time to leave." Kurama frowned. " But what about Youka-chan? She will be all alone." Keiko looked at the young fox, she sighed. " What's one more demon?" Keiko nodded. " All right, Youka-chan, would you like to come home with us?" Youka nodded and smiled. Kurama jumped down and ran to Keiko, Youka ran ahead running to the other group.  
  
Yusuke looked at her, then to Keiko who was holding Kurama. " She is going to stay with us." Keiko said. Yusuke was the one to sigh this time, but he nodded. " What's one more demon right?" Keiko laughed. " That's what I said, well lets go home."  
  
Kurama and Youka were tackling each other, running around, growing plants they found, it was a mad house; Yusuke was trying to get the dry mud off of Hiei who would not sit still while Yusuke tried to clean him. " Hiei! Hold still!" Yusuke yelled. " You're hurting me!" Hiei complained.  
  
After a long bath Hiei was finally clean and in new clothes. Hiei ran to Kurama and was greeted by a smile from both the foxes. " Want to play with us Hiei-chan?" Youka asked, Hiei nodded and tackled her to the floor. Keiko watched as they all played. " Demons sure play rough." She noted. Yusuke nodded. " Well they're like born fighters." Keiko smiled. " When will the babysitter be here?" Yusuke looked at a clock. " Any time now."  
  
" What are you going to tell her about them, I mean they don't look human." Yusuke shrugged. " A costume?" Keiko sighed at Yusuke's answer. " All right, lets just hope they will be good."  
  
The doorbell rang and Yukina answered it, an elderly woman stepped in, she had gray hair and glasses, she was wearing an old looking dress and carried a black bag with her.  
  
The three demons stopped playing and stared at her. " Who is that? Hiei asked, both the foxes shrugged.  
  
" You must be the babysitter." Keiko said bowing. She nodded. " Yes I am Mrs.Yamazaki, I will be watching these three, I also have brought my wonderful grandchildren with me." Three kids walked in two boys and a girl. " This is my grand daughter Yuki, and my two grand sons Keano and Ketneo" She gestured to the children. They each had black hair, the girl Yuki and brown eyes, as so did her brothers. Ketneo had glasses and Keano had one ear pierced.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Youka looked at the four new people. " Where are you going Yukina-chan?" Hiei asked. Yukina picked Hiei up. " We are going to the movies, you will stay here with this nice lady and play until we get back." Hiei frowned. " Can I go with you?" Yukina shook her head. " I am sorry, you have to stay here." She put him back on the ground, and walked over to Yusuke and the rest. " You three be good all right?" They all nodded. With that Yusuke and the small group left heading for the movies.  
  
" Ok first lets eat." Mrs.Yamazaki said, she placed her black bag on the counter and began making something to eat. The two fox demons and the fire demon ran to the table, after awhile of waiting she put the bowls of rice on the table, with chicken on the side. Youka climbed on to the chair, not needing any books to sit down on. " What are these books doing here?" She asked sounding appalled. " Yu-chan lets us sit on them so we can see!" Kurama said happily. Mrs.Yamazaki grabbed the books and set them on the counter. " Books are to be read not to be sat on."  
  
" But how will they see?" Youka asked. Mrs.Yamazaki clapped her hands and her grandchildren ran outside, when they came back in they had two children seats with them. " You will sit in these, I left these outside just in case we did not need them, but I see we do." After hooking up the seats she put Kurama and Hiei in them. All three of the demons reached for the food with their hands, only to have them smacked hard with a spoon.  
  
" Why did you do that?!" Youka yelled rubbing her hands. Hiei and Kurama were doing the same thing. " What were you born on another planet?" The demons looked at each other. Well they were not born in the human world. They always ate with there hands.  
  
" You will use your chopsticks." She instructed showing them how to use them. Kurama and Hiei looked at the wooded sticks, they picked them up and stabbed the chicken. " No! No! You are doing it wrong!" She fussed. Youka sighed in frustration. " I like using my hands!" Hiei and Kurama nodded. They each reached for the food once more time, and had their hands whacked again.  
  
Hiei started licking his hand. " You're mean!" He yelled. " Stop that disgusting behavior right now!" Kurama and Youka started licking their hands as well. " Were you all raised my wolfs?" All three of them laughed. For Kurama and Youka, foxes were more like it, Hiei on the other hand, it was thieves. But now Yu-chan was taking care of them. " Yu-chan lets us eat with our hands." Hiei stated.  
  
" You will not leave this table until you eat everything and eat it right!" She yelled, the demons crossed their arms.  
  
"Ketneo! Bring me the paddle please!" She yelled for one of her grand sons. Ketneo came in, went threw her black bag and pulled out a paddle. " Here grand mother." He smiled knowing what those three were about to get.  
  
" Hiei, Kurama, and Youka! Come here right now!" They each jumped out of the chair and walked over to her slowly. " I will start with the smallest." She said looking at the fire demon. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to her. He started struggling and easily got away, she was not as strong as Yusuke was. " Come back here right now! Or it will be even harder!" She started chasing Hiei who was much faster than her. Youka and Kurama looked scared. " We have to help him!" Kurama yelled, Youka nodded. " I have a plan!" She whispered into Kurama's ear, they perked up, and he nodded.  
  
" All right! Lets go!" Kurama said running, Youka went the other way.  
  
" I hope Kurama-chan remembers what to do." She said to herself. She opened a window and jumped out.  
  
The babysitter finally caught Hiei and had him over her knee. " Let me go!" He screeched, he was struggling, but tired his self out from all the running. " You are a very bad child! Now I will correct you." Hiei looked like he was going to cry. Kurama ran into the room and bit the babysitter's leg. She screamed in pain, her grip loosened on Hiei and he was able to get away. " Youka-chan hurry!" Kurama yelled, Youka jumped threw the open window, she had all sorts of flowers and vines with her. " Kurama-chan here!" She caught up with him and handed the vine to him. " Here we go!" She yelled  
  
Hiei was very tired he wanted to sleep. " I can't believe that worked." Youka said lying on her stomach. Kurama nodded mutely. " Let's go find Yu- chan!" Kurama said hopping up. They looked at the babysitter who was wrapped up in vines. Youka opened the door, she took one more look at the kids who were barricaded behind a huge flower. She smirked and said to herself. " Never underestimate a demon."  
  
They walked down the street not know really where they were going. " Where are the movies?" Hiei asked. Kurama shrugged. " I think they are up there." Youka pointed. " I use to watch people go in there, and when they came out they said ' wow that movie was good!' I believe it is that building!" They all took off and snuck into the building, there were all kinds of spells, mainly food and drinks.  
  
" Wow! Look!" Hiei said pointing to the large popcorn maker. "Lets go find Yu-chan! Then we can get something from there!" Youka said, she ran past the man that takes your tickets, followed by Hiei and Kurama, the man was yelling at them, but they were not really listening.  
  
" There are a lot of doors." Kurama said looking at all the signs. " How will we find them?" Youka shrugged. " I don't know. Lets just look."  
  
They went to every door yelling Yusuke's name. Finally they came to the last door. " He must be in here." Youka said quietly. " Yu-chan!!" they all three yelled.  
  
" Yusuke.. was that.." Keiko said afraid to ask. Yusuke looked back and saw three little demons staring at him. " Afraid so." He sighed and went up to them. Keiko followed, Yukina and Kuwabara stayed in there seats. " They followed us here?" Yukina asked. Kuwabara shrugged. " Guess so."  
  
Keiko picked up Kurama and Yusuke got Hiei and Youka. They would scold them after the movie.  
  
They sat them in three empty seats next to them. Yusuke sighed in disbelief. " I can't believe they are here, I am afraid to think what happened to the babysitter." Yusuke whispered to Keiko who nodded mutely.  
  
Kurama looked at the empty seat that Youka was once in. " Where did she go?" He asked Hiei. Hiei looked too, suddenly she popped up with a bad of popcorn and candy. Yusuke looked at her. " Where did you get that?!" He said quietly. " She shrugged. " It was on the ground Yu-chan. Over there." She pointed to a man who was looking for his food. Yusuke held his head with his hand, he was getting a headache. " You can't steal people's food!" He yelled at her as quietly as he could, but people still shushed him.  
  
After the movie he sat them all down and glared at them. " What do you think you are doing here?!" he scolded, he was very angry. The two fox's had there ears pressed to there heads. Kurama had hold of his tail and was looking down. Hiei was not even paying attention, he was trying to get a kids sucker but failed when Yusuke grabbed him. " You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!" Hiei still was not paying attention. " That thing you were watching Yu-chan was boring." Yusuke glared at Hiei. " You were suppose to stay at home! " Can I have sweet snow?" Yusuke shook his head. " No! No sweet snow for a whole week! No a month!" Keiko frowned. " Yusuke."  
  
When they got home, it was a complete mess, the babysitter was still trapped in the vines and the kids behind the flower. " I'm so sorry!" Yusuke said getting her down from the vines. " For you it is extra!" Yusuke sighed and paid the woman, after getting her kids from behind the flower she stormed out of the house yelling " They are demons! Demon children! Monsters! Never do I want to see them again!" Yusuke looked at the children. " Went better than I thought."  
  
He grabbed the two kitsune's bye the ears, Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the collar of him shirt following Yusuke.  
  
Each demon was in a different corner of the room facing the wall. " You will stay there till I say you can come out! Got it?!" Yusuke yelled. They all nodded. " You will not talk, you will stand there in time out for how ever long I want you too."  
  
" Yu-chan!" Hiei complained, but stopped when Yusuke shot him a nasty look.  
  
When Yusuke entered the room where Yukina and Keiko were, they were talking about taking the three kids to a amusement park. " I think they will enjoy it." Yukina said smiling. Yusuke froze. " A what?!' He yelled. " A amusement park Yusuke, we can't stay mad at them forever, you like them, you can go off by yourself, and Yukina-chan and I will watch the three of them." Yusuke smirked. " Have fun, but I have to say this, they will get no snacks! They need to be punished."  
  
" What about the timeout Yusuke?" Keiko asked Yusuke shook his head. " They have that and no sweets." Keiko nodded in agreement.  
  
As you see they going to go to amusement park next. I leave Youka in for now, I think she make cute part to story.  
  
And for DRAGON FIRE question. I from Beijing China, Chinese my language Mandarin Chinese.  
  
Hope you like.  
  
Ling 


	11. A Bad Bus Ride

Hiei, Kurama, and Youka were playing in the living room, stacking the blocks as high as they could. " I can't reach!" Hiei yelled, he was trying to put a blue block on top but was just too small.  
  
" Let me do it." Youka snatched the block from Hiei's grasp. Hiei growled at her. " That's mine!" He jumped on her, and grabbed one of the young fox's ears and bit down hard. She yelped in pain then retaliated with a bite of her own, Hiei howled in pain and ran out of the room screaming. Kurama just watched in surprise.  
  
Yukina came in holding Hiei who was still sniffling, Hiei looked at Youka then smirked, and he was faking the whole thing. " Youka-chan. We don't bite, I want you to say sorry to Hiei-chan please." She set the fire demon on the ground, he expected Yukina to do more than make her say sorry. " I'm sorry Hiei-chan!" She said happily, she knew Hiei's plan back fired, he sat on the ground and pouted. He looked at his arm; there were small fang marks on it.  
  
" Please play nicely okay?" They all nodded, Yukina smiled and went back to her room to finish what she was doing.  
  
" Hiei-chan?" Youka looked at him, but he turned his head. " Are you ignoring me?" Hiei looked at her. " I'm not talking to you!" He yelled, the fire demon crossed his arms. " You're not talking to me?" She smiled. " That's what I said!" He yelled at her. She laughed. " Well you're talking to me now." Youka stated. Hiei growled at her. " You think you are better cause you are older!" Hiei turned away. Kurama stood up, he really had no idea what to say, but he was tired of this fighting. " Stop fighting! I want to play!" Hiei looked at Kurama. " You would rather play with Youka- chan than with me!" With that Hiei pushed over the tower of blocks and disappeared. Kurama looked at the mess. " The blocks. That was the highest I ever got it." Kurama's eyes were tearing up.  
  
" Don't cry Kurama-chan! We can build it over again." Kurama looked at Youka and nodded.  
  
Hiei watched from behind a door, he sighed, he always messed things up, now they would never want to play with him again.  
  
Yusuke entered the room surprised to only see Youka and Kurama playing. " Where is Hiei?" He asked. They both shrugged. " He knocked down our blocks than ran away." Yusuke looked around, he finally laid eyes on a cowering fire demon.  
  
Hiei had his head buried in his knees, he just knew Yusuke was going to scold him and punish him. Yusuke sighed, Hiei was just being a kid, they knock over stuff when they get mad, and he was a demon, he would let it slide, Yusuke walked over to Hiei and picked him up. " Come on everyone, let's go to the amusement park!" Kurama and Youka jumped up cheering. Hiei sighed, now Kurama was doing everything with Youka and not him.  
  
" So how are we going to get there?" Yusuke asked Keiko who shrugged. " Maybe we can take the bus." Yusuke nodded. " Sounds good." Keiko was holding Youka's hand and holding Kurama, Yukina now was cradling Hiei who still looked sad. Yusuke looked at him. " What's wrong? Why does he look like that?" Yukina sighed and looked to the two fox demons. " He is jealous." Yusuke looked in the direction she was and nodded.  
  
The truth was Hiei was jealous; he wanted to play with Kurama, and even Youka even if she was older.  
  
" Hiei-chan. Do you want to play with Kurama-chan and Youka-chan?" Yukina asked. Hiei looked down. " They don't want to play with me." Yukina looked at Kurama who was chewing on Keiko's button on her shirt without her knowing. She then glanced at Youka who was skipping next to Keiko. She looked back at Hiei. " Why do they not?"  
  
" B-because I pushed down there blocks." Hiei bit his bottom lip closing him eyes. Yukina smiled. " I bet they are not mad now." Yukina looked at Keiko and smiled.  
  
Kurama stopped chewing when Keiko put him on the ground, Yukina placed Hiei next to the fox. Kurama smiled at Hiei, Hiei smiled back. Youka pulled on Keiko's hand. " Keiko-chan when will we be at the bus?" Keiko pointed up ahead. " We are almost there."  
  
Youka ran over to Hiei and Kurama who were trying to figure out what a bus was. " Youka-chan, what's a bus?" Hiei asked. Youka thought for a moment. " I don't know, I heard Keiko-chan say it though." Hiei and Kurama nodded. " I hope it is fun!" Kurama exclaimed. Hiei nodded. He was so glad they were not mad at him, who else would he play with?  
  
Yusuke whispered so Youka would not hear them. " Hey, what will Youka do when Hiei and Kurama are turn back to normal?" Keiko frowned, she forgot all about that. " I don't know. We will have to see what happens." Yusuke nodded. He had a feeling she would not take it so easily.  
  
" The bus!" Hiei and Kurama yelled together, it looked a lot different from what they thought it would look like. When the doors to the bus opened Youka was the first to get in, she looked around at the people who were already sitting down, they stared at her eyeing her ears and tail. " Keiko-chan? Why are they staring at me?" She backed up; Keiko put her hands on the girl fox's shoulders and guided her to a seat. " They just probably never have seen anyone like you before." Keiko said. Youka had a confused look on her face. " Because you are so pretty!" Keiko said sitting down. Youka smiled and waited for her two demon friends to get on.  
  
Hiei and Kurama came racing in jumping on the seats scaring the people half to death. Yusuke grabbed both of them and shot them a glare. " Stop it now!" They both started laughing for some reason. Yusuke sighed, has he lost his touch? Yukina sat down with Kuwabara sitting next to her. He smiled slyly; he was able to sit with Yukina all by his self. "Time to put on my devilish good looks." Kuwabara said to his self. Right before he began to talk Hiei popped up and was sitting in Yukina's lap.  
  
Kurama ran to Keiko and jumped in her lap. She smiled at the kitsune who smiled back. Hiei looked at Yukina and frowned. " Yukina-chan, can we sit there too?" he asked. He was of course talking about sitting next to Keiko. Yukina nodded. " All right." Yukina got up and took a sit next to Keiko.  
  
Yusuke walked by and looked at the girls and the demons. " Remember you said you would watch them the whole time!" Yusuke reminded them, Yukina and Keiko nodded.  
  
Yusuke took his seat next to Kuwabara who was grumbling something. " Hey how long will it take to get there?" Keiko thought for a moment. " I think maybe a hour?" Yusuke sighed. This was going to be a long little trip.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Youka were now sitting on the floor; they found a beetle and were trying to catch it. It started scurrying across the floor of the bus. The demons all took off after it.  
  
" Hey guys! Come back and sit down!" Keiko yelled after them. They continued to chase it pretending not to hear her. Yukina smiled. " If they start causing trouble we will go get them, they are not being bad right now." Keiko smiled back. " All right."  
  
Hiei crawled under a seat; he looked up seeing already chewed gum. " Hey look!" He called to Kurama and Youka. They watched as he came from under the seat with a wad of chewed gum. " What are you going to do with it?" Youka asked. Hiei shrugged. " Give it to Yu-chan!" Kurama suggested. Hiei smiled. " Yeah!" Hiei ran over to Yusuke, he had the gum behind his back. Yusuke looked at him strangely. " What do you have there?" He asked. ' Close your eyes Yu-chan and hold out your hands!" Yusuke sighed and did what the smallest demon told him too.  
  
Hiei took out the gum and stuck it to Yusuke's hand. Yusuke's eyes opened fast and he screamed in disgust. " Hiei! Where did you get this?!" He yelled throwing the gum that accidentally landed on Kurama's tail.  
  
Kurama grabbed his tail and tried to pull the gum of, but only managed to get it more stuck.  
  
While Yusuke was yelling at Hiei, telling him not to pick up stuff he finds, Yukina and Keiko tried to get the gum out. Keiko sighed. " We might have to cut it out." Keiko said. Youka looked at the gum wad in Kurama's tail. " You can't cut off his tail!" She said. Kurama's ears heard that and he started struggling. " I don't want you to cut my tail off!" He cried. Keiko rocked Kurama. " No, no it is okay, we are not going to cut your tail off." Kurama wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He was relived he was able to keep his tail. Keiko and Yukina giggled.  
  
Yusuke was still yelling, but Hiei was no longer listening. " Yu-chan look!" The fire demon said pointing out the window. Yusuke stopped in mid- scold and looked out the window. Yukina and the rest were also looking out.  
  
" We are finally here." Keiko said, they finally made it to the amusement park, the hour went by fast.  
  
Yukina looked at Youka, Youka had her left hand in a fist there was a small bug leg sticking out. " Youka-chan what is in your hand?" She asked the black-haired fox. Youka looked at her hand. " This." She said opening it up showing a dead squished beetle. Yukina looked disgusted by that. " We need to wash everyone's hands." Yukina pointed out. Youka had a dead bug guts all over her hands, Hiei had gum, and Kurama had gum also from when he was trying to get it out of his tail.  
  
Keiko nodded. " Can you guys take Hiei-chan and Kurama-chan?" Yusuke looked at Keiko. " I thought you said we didn't have to do anything."  
  
Keiko sighed. " All right. Come on, I guess we will take them into the girl's bathroom."  
  
Hiei started complaining. " Keiko-chan! I am no girl!" He whined. Kurama nodded in agreement. " Well it's okay, you're only washing your hands."  
  
Yusuke went to wash his hands also in the boy's side. " That was disgusting! Chewed up gum!" he yelled at no one.  
  
" Hiei-chan! Kurama-chan! Stop right now!" Keiko yelled, they were grabbed toilet paper and unrolling it all, once they were done with the roll, they threw everything they could find into the toilet.  
  
Yukina was washing Youka's hands while Keiko watched the boys real quick. Once Youka was done, Yukina grabbed Kurama and started washing his hands. " Keiko-chan, we really need to find something to get that gum out of his tail." Keiko was holding onto Hiei who was trying to escape. " yeah, maybe we can find some scissors or something."  
  
" Maybe, do you know where we could find them?" Keiko shook her head. " We will look though, and if we have to we can wait to get home."  
  
Once Kurama was done she grabbed Hiei, the fire demon grabbed the soap and started squirting it, Yukina finally managed to get his hands under the water and give them a good washing.  
  
" It's about time!" Yusuke said once the girls and the demons left the bathroom. They had to clean up that big mess Hiei and Kurama made. " Don't even ask Yusuke." Keiko said walking by them. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara who only shrugged. " Well let's go."  
  
After a few minute's of walking, Hiei tugged on Yusuke's pants legs. " Yu- chan!" Yusuke looked at him. " What is it?" Hiei frowned. " I need to go to the bathroom!" Yusuke was the one to frown this time. " Why didn't you go when you were at the bathroom." Hiei only stared at him. Yusuke sighed deeply and picked Hiei up. " We will be right back, just go get something to eat or something."  
  
Keiko was sipping on a drink when Yusuke and Hiei returned. " Yu-chan can I have sweet snow?" He asked Kurama looked at Yusuke as well. " Can I too?" Yusuke shook his head. " No! No sweet snow!" Youka looked confused. " What's sweet snow?" She asked.  
  
" It's sweet snow!" Hiei said. Youka smiled. " Yu-chan! I want sweet snow too!"  
  
" Sweet snow! Sweet snow! Sweet snow!" Hiei, Kurama and, Youka began chanting over and over again.  
  
" Yusuke! Let them have some sweet snow! People are staring!" Keiko said trying to not look at the people around her. Yusuke growled. " No! No sweet snow! I mean it! Yell all you want!" The three demons looked at him and began throwing a tantrum. They were jumping on the tables and chairs, knocking over stuff, and just anything to try and get what they wanted.  
  
" Hey Keiko? Why don't we go get some sweet snow?" Yusuke said. Keiko looked at him like he was crazy. She then realized what Yusuke was doing, she nodded. " How about you Yukina?" Yukina was still unclear what the plan was but nodded anyways. " Hey Kuwabara want some too?" Kuwabara nodded at Yusuke.  
  
The small demons were still yelling and throwing things. Yukina looked confused, Keiko smiled. " You see, if you give them what they want cause they throw a tantrum, they will do it every time, but if you do not give in, they will figure out it is not working and stop." Yukina nodded. " I see." She looked at the two fox demons and the fire demon, it seemed to not be working so far.  
  
Yusuke brought the 'sweet snow' back, Hiei looked at Yusuke who only smiled at him. " Can I have some?" Hiei asked. Yusuke shook his head and started eating. Hiei looked down, he then looked over at the ice cream place, if he was going to have sweet snow, he would have to get it his self. Kurama and Youka looked over at it too, they were going to do the same thing as Hiei.  
  
Hiei soon disappeared and Kurama and Youka took off for the ice cream, before Yusuke could stop them they were all eating. Yusuke stood up very mad. " I guess things like that does not work on demons." Yusuke growled.  
  
" You three better get over here now!" He yelled to them they looked at him, took a handful an ice cream and ran over to Yusuke. Hiei stuffed the ice cream into his mouth, Kurama and Youka did the same thing.  
  
As Kurama was walking to Keiko his tail got stuck on the ground by the gum, he grabbed it getting ice cream on the silver furred tail. Keiko sighed and helped him get unstuck. " Yusuke lets just go home, I don't know why I thought we could bring them here." Yusuke nodded glaring at the demons. " They are going to go to bed right after we clean them up." Keiko nodded, it would be a good chance to calm down and relax.  
  
Once they were back at Kuwabara's they washed them all off, they were now trying to cut the gum out of Kurama's tail, luckily it was not noticeable when they finished. " My tail is clean again!" He said happily. Yusuke smiled, sometimes it was hard to not smile.  
  
" Keiko tomorrow Kuwabara and I are going to go find Botan and Koenma okay? Will you be fine with them?" Keiko nodded, " Yeah, maybe we will take them shopping, buy them a toy to keep them busy." Yusuke nodded. " Thank Keiko. We might head out now after we lay them down."  
  
" It is awfully early Yusuke." Keiko said. Yusuke shrugged. " I think they will hate this punishment, they love to play, but when they have to go to bed now they don't get too." Keiko smiled. " All right Yusuke. Lets lay them down."  
  
Keiko walked back into the back room they were all playing in, they were playing hide and seek and seemed to be a little better at it now. " Ok guys! It is time for bed!" Keiko hollered. Hiei was the first one to pop out. " But it is still early." He said. Keiko picked him up and laid him in bed. " Come on Kurama-chan, Youka-chan. Games over now." They both came out running to the bed. " I'm not tired!" Kurama shouted. Keiko smiled and laid him in bed. Youka looked down. " I am older, why do I have to now?" Keiko placed her on the bed. " You want to sleep in a different room?" Youka shook her head and crawled under the covers. "You guys can sure be hard to handle. Will you go easy on Yukina-chan and me when we go shopping tomorrow?" They all nodded smiling, Keiko smiled back. "Thanks." She kissed them each on the cheek, then turned out the light and left the room.  
  
When she went back out Yusuke and Kuwabara were already fixing to leave, Yukina made them a little something to eat on the way, after saying goodbyes, Yusuke and Kuwabara left. " When do you think you will be back?" Keiko asked waving. Yusuke looked at her. " No later than next week. Good luck!" Soon than were out of sight. Keiko sighed and went into the kitchen to get a snack. " Are you okay Keiko-chan?" Yukina asked. Keiko nodded. " Yeah, I just hope there trip will be fast."  
  
" No.." Suko said. She flexed her fingers then made them into two fists. "NO! How can it have broke! Now I have to find the master of potions! No one knows where he is!" Suko was pounding her fists into the ground, she was so close. She glared at the brown-haired teen, and the blue-haired girl next to him. " Look what you made me do!" She hissed at them. " We will probably never find the master of potions so we will never get the cure, you will have to raise them back to where they were before this happened."  
  
Koenma sighed. " We will find him, I have no doubt in my mind that we will find him. It just will take some time."  
  
" It would be best if you came with us." Botan said. Suko shook her head. "NO! I can find him my self!" She yelled  
  
" All right then. If you wish, but we have tools to find him with. Good luck looking for him on your own." What Koenma said got Suko's attention. " Fine I will go with you! But I get to use the potion first!" With that she stood up and followed Koenma and Botan.  
  
Hello again. Another chapter done.  
  
Decided add those three back for while. Hope like. I have idea for this story when go shopping, but first I will write more to 'Hope for Fox' But if have time I add another chapter tomorrow. But you have another chapter to this by Monday. 


	12. Come Back Soon

Hiei ran out of the bedroom into the kitchen, he looked around and found Yukina making breakfast. " Yukina-chan!" He said with excitement. " Oh hello Hiei-chan, I didn't hear you get up." She looked down at the black- haired fire demon. " Where is Yu-chan?" He asked while he played with magnets he found on the lower part of the refrigerator. Yukina looked over at him, Keiko walked in, and she heard the question and was going to explain it to the fire demon. " Hiei-chan, Yu-chan and Kuwabara-kun are going to be gone for a bit, but it is ok, we're going to have so much fun." Hiei looked at the brown-haired human. " When Yu-chan gets back we can play!" Keiko nodded.  
  
Kurama came running out of the room worry on his face. " Kurama-chan what's wrong?" Keiko bent down to meet his yellow eyes. " Youka-chan is crying!" The fox said threw tears of his own. " Why is she?" Keiko asked, Kurama shrugged. " I'll go talk with her, why don't you two start eating." Hiei looked worried, but nodded in agreement, Kurama nodded slowly as well.  
  
Keiko entered the room where a weeping Youka laid on the bed. " Youka- chan? Are you all right?" Keiko asked stroking the girl's black hair. Youka looked up tears raining down her cheeks. " Hiei-chan, Kurama-chan. I heard what you and Yu-chan said, you're going to make me leave and be by myself!" Youka started balling, there seemed to be no end in sight with her tears. " Oh Youka-chan, it's ok." Keiko rubbed her back. " B-but." Youka began threw sobs. " I.. I need t-to go b-back." Keiko was about to say something but Youka continued. " I-I'm going t-to help Y-yu-chan find the c-cure." Keiko looked shocked. " You knew?" Youka finally stopped crying, she looked at Keiko. " I heard you and Yu-chan talk, they are under a curse, they are not my age. So I will help Yu-chan find it, find the cure." Before Keiko could say anything Youka ran out of the room. " Please let me go, I'm a demon, I can find Yu-chan, I'll be all right." Keiko nodded, Youka had every right to leave if she wanted, and if it was to help Hiei and Kurama turn back, then she would have to let her go. Youka ran out the door. " I'm going to come back Hiei-chan! Kurama-chan! And we are going to play!"  
  
Youka ran down the street and smiled. "Maybe one they are back to normal they will raise me and teach me how to hunt better." Youka liked the idea, it was fun playing with them, but having someone care for her and be a demon also was something she really wanted. She sniffed the air. " The portal must be close, Yu-chan must have went in somewhere around here."  
  
Hiei and Kurama sat there shocked, unable to say a word. Finally Kurama burst into tears. Hiei looked at the balling fox. " She said she would come back Kurama-chan." Hiei said grabbing the fox's tail. Kurama looked down and nodded. " I-I know. But now, Yu-chan is gone, and Youka-chan." Keiko picked Kurama up and cradled him. " They will both be back." She wiped the tears from his eyes, he smiled and nodded. She put him back down so he could finish eating.  
  
Yukina looked over at Hiei. " Hiei-chan, you need to eat." Hiei shook his head. " No, this is yucky!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust. Kurama had a smirk on his face, he grabbed a hand full of rice and flung it at Hiei. He smacked Hiei right in the face. Hiei growled and jumped on the table and tackled Kurama to the ground.  
  
Yukina and Keiko watched stunned. " They sure get over things fast." Yukina was only able to nod.  
  
Hiei grabbed some of the rice and threw it at the fox. Keiko grabbed them both. " Yukina-chan can you get me a wet clothe." Yukina nodded and left, she came back a minute later with it in her hand.  
  
After cleaning off their faces it was time to do laundry.  
  
Youka finally made it to the Makai. " Man that took longer than I thought it would." She found a small creek and bent down and started drinking like a fox would. She lapped the water up with her tongue, once she was done she wiped the rest off her face with her sleeve.  
  
" I still have Yu-chan's scent, he must be close." Youka started running again, she started to pick up other smells. " Yu-chan must have found someone."  
  
" Well, well, well. Look who it is. The grim reaper." Yusuke said, he finally found them, Botan was the only one present at the time. " Oh hello Yusuke, so glad to see you, we have been trying to get in touch with you for some time, How are Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke sighed and shook his head. " They are nightmares I tell ya." Botan giggles. " Oh they can't be that bad!"  
  
" Wanna bet?" Yusuke said glaring at Botan. " Go ahead, go to Kuwabara's and watch them."  
  
Botan nodded. " All right I will!"  
  
" Oh yeah guess I should tell you, there is another little fox there, her name is Youka."  
  
As if on cue Youka appeared, she smiled when she saw Yusuke. " Yu-chan there you are! I came to help you!" Youka ran over to him. " I won't be any trouble, let me help please!" Yusuke sighed. " I guess, since Botan here is going to go back." Youka smiled. " Yah! This will be so fun!" Yusuke sweat dropped. " We are not here to play ya know." Youka only smiled. " We're going to have so much fun Yu-chan." Yusuke sighed. " I can hardly wait." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
Botan laughed. " Well you two have fun, Koenma-sama will be right back." Yusuke nodded and sat on the ground. Youka pounced on him making him grunt, she started laughing. " Koenma you better get here soon." Yusuke thought, he grunted again when Youka tackled him.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were playing in the clean warm laundry, Kurama had a towel over his head, and Hiei was buried somewhere in the large mass of clothes.  
  
Hiei finally surfaced. Keiko let out a gasp when she saw what was in his tiny hand. ' What's this?" Hiei asked as he held up Keiko's bra. Kurama started laughing, he took it from Hiei who was also starting to laugh. " They're ear holders!" He said happily as he put the bra over his fox ears. They both started laughing, Keiko blushed and swiped the bra from them both. " No it's not! Don't play with that."  
  
" What is that Keiko-chan?" Hiei asked. Keiko blushed again. " What do you do with it?" Kurama shot a question at her. " Do you throw things with it?" Hiei said trying to reach for it. Keiko walked over to her bag and stuffed it into it. " No, it. it is a bra."  
  
" A what?" Kurama and Hiei looked confused. The two demons were soon telling each other what they thought it did.  
  
" I know what it is!" Kurama said happily. " When Keiko-chan got up one time when we went to sleep in here, I saw her put it on!"  
  
" oooohhhh." Hiei said smiling. " It's Keiko-chan's breast-holder." Keiko blushed madly at what Hiei said, they both started laughing. Keiko got the clothes and dumped it on them. " Demon's." She growled.  
  
Kurama was the first to surface. " Keiko-chan? Are you mad?" he looked worried. Keiko smiled. " No, no I am fine, you both just caught be off guard that's all." Hiei surfaced next. He looked at Kurama and smiled. " Is she still mad?" Kurama shook his head and smiled.  
  
After they were done with the laundry Keiko had them in her lap and was reading them a story. The story was Little Red Riding Hood.  
  
" What is the wolf doing?!" Hiei yelled when he looked at the picture, the wolf was chasing the young girl in the red clothes. Keiko sighed, they have been interrupting her threw pretty much the whole book.  
  
Keiko started reading again. " So the wolf continued to chase the girl." Keiko started making up what was happening by just looking at the pictures, they would never know the difference.  
  
" Keiko-chan does the wolf eat her?" Asked Kurama who grabbed the page and accidentally tore it. His ears folded to his head, he was waiting to be scolded, but only looked at a smiling Keiko. " It's alright, stuff like that always happens."  
  
" Keiko-chan?" Hiei said. Keiko sighed, she closed the book and set it beside her, she was never going to finish it. " Yes Hiei-chan?" Hiei looked at her chest. " Why don't me and Kurama-chan have these?" He asked as he grabbed Keiko's breast. Keiko let out a scream, and blushed madly, she 'tried' to keep her cool, she took a deep breathe and sighed. " Because, I am a girl. And you are a boy." She said calmly. Kurama looked confused. " What's the difference between a girl and a boy?" he asked. " Keiko sighed, so young and already want to know stuff like this. " Um." Keiko began "I can't tell them now. They are to young." Keiko said to herself. Keiko slumped down on the couch, they looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
" A boy and girl and different many ways." She said. " Like how?" Hiei asked. Keiko looked down. " Why don't we watch TV?" She said a bit to excitedly. " Ok!" Hiei and Kurama said together. Once Keiko turned on the TV she started looking for cartoons for them to watch, as she went by the channels they went by a lady having a baby. Keiko gasped and turned the channel quickly. " What was that?" Kurama asked. " Why was she screaming?" Hiei wondered. " She was having a baby." Keiko said softly.  
  
" Where do babies come from?" Kurama said with his tail swishing behind him. Keiko frowned. " Yukina-chan! Are you almost ready to go shopping?" Keiko yelled. Yukina called from the back of the house. " Almost. Give me five minutes." Keiko fell over her head hitting the couch. " Ok." She called back weakly. " Keiko-chan? Where do babies come from?" Keiko sighed. " Time for the birds and the bees already?"  
  
" Birds and bees give babies?" Hiei said. " No. You see, when a husband and wife love each other, and together they want to have a baby they.."  
  
" Yu-chan! I'm tired!" Youka complained. Yusuke was mumbling to his self. " Yeah I know." He said with a groan. " I'm hungry!" She yelled running up to him. " Listen brat! I said I know!" He grabbed her tail and lifted her into the air. " You're hurting me!" She squirmed. " Yusuke! Stop playing!" Koenma scolded. Suko followed behind them, she looked at the young fox. " If she can distract them for me, I can get the potion for myself. Yes, little kids are so easy to fool."  
  
" Well?" Yusuke said looking at Suko. Suko snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Yusuke. " What?" Yusuke growled. " Were you listening to us?" Suko shook her head saying "no." Yusuke groaned. " We asked why did you do this to Kurama and Hiei?" Suko sighed. " Is that all? I thought you already knew jerk. So I can become my true age, not stuck in this pathetic child's body." Yusuke shot her a look. " You caused of all this trouble for that?!"  
  
" Oh shut up." Suko smirked. " Yes, as soon as we find the Master of Potions, I will get her to distract them for me, and run off with it for myself. Yes Selfish and greedy, works out just fine."  
  
" Wow! I never knew a big bird flew all the way from the Makai to give humans their children!" Hiei said astonished. Kurama nodded. " They fly along ways!" Hiei and Kurama were talking about the birds from the Makai coming here while they walked to the store to go shopping.  
  
Keiko was laughing weakly. " How did you come up with that?" Yukina asked Keiko, Keiko gave another weak laugh. " I had to think of something. They are too young to know the truth right now." Keiko walked up to the store. " We're here!" She said happily. Kurama and Hiei yelled excitedly. " Yay!" they said together.  
  
Once they walked into the store, the first thing Hiei and Kurama saw was lines and lines of clothes. " Wow!" Hiei said his hands in small fist. They both ran to the first rack of clothes, each grabbed a garment and pulled them, after accomplishing getting all the clothes off the racks before Keiko and Yukina could stop them they saw 'sweet snow'  
  
" Look what you two did!" Keiko yelled, but the boys were nowhere to be found. Yukina sighed. " They found the sweet food." She said softly.  
  
" Sweet snow!" They yelled happily. People were ducking and running as the two terrors ran in jumping on things and running to the ice cream. " Hiei- chan! Kurama-chan! Get over here right now!" Keiko was yelling but they never looked at her or did anything. Keiko groaned. " How come where ever Yusuke yell's they come, but never when I do." Keiko asked Yukina. Yukina smiled. " They know Yusuke will punish them, but so far we have not done that." Keiko hung her head low. " Great, now they are going to hate us." Yukina walked over the demons, behind Keiko. "You two get over here right now or. Or! No sweet snow! And you will go to bed early, and not bed-time story." Keiko went on naming punishments.  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at her with fear in there eyes. " Keiko-chan! You're mean!" They both yelled and ran off. " No, no! Come back you two!" But they were too far-gone. " Yukina-chan! Lets go find them!" Yukina nodded and left looking for them.  
  
" I want sweet snow Yu-chan." Youka said plainly. Yusuke growled. " Take this you little brat!" he grabbed her and dunked her in to the river they have been following. She surfaced and glared at Yusuke, she spit water in his face then grabbed him and pulled him in, after the climbed out she ran around playing with whatever she could find.  
  
" Hmm, I wonder where they are." Botan said after she went to Kuwabara's house she had no idea where else to look for the demon kids and Keiko and Yukina. " I wonder where Shizuru is." Botan left looking for the babysitters.  
  
" Hiei-chan! Kurama-chan! Where are you?" Keiko hollered.  
  
" Keiko-chan! Over here! I found them." Yukina said, Keiko ran over and looked down an isle. " No!" She yelled. Kurama and Hiei found toys and had them out of their packages. " Look what we found!" Hiei said happily.  
  
Keiko sighed. " Lets go home Yukina-chan." She nodded and picked up Hiei, Keiko got Kurama and left the store before they had to pay for everything.  
  
Back at Kuwabara's house Keiko got out finger-paints. " Here! Time to finger paint!" Keiko said, Hiei and Kurama ran in, they were tackling each other and pulling each other's hair before she found the paints. " I want black!" Hiei yelled. " I want red!" Kurama joined in. " Ok, ok hold on." She opened the containers and placed them in front of the demons along with paper. " Now have fun." With that Keiko walked out for a brief moment.  
  
Hiei grabbed the black paint and poured it on his hands, they turned black with in seconds. Kurama did the same thing with the red paint. He smirked and placed his red hand on Hiei's cheek. " Hey!" Hiei yelled. The fire demon threw paint at the fox. Kurama's silver hair was now streaked with black. They opened the other colors and started having a paint fight, they were both laughing, they dumped the paint on the floor, and using their hands they spread it everywhere. The room was a complete mess when Keiko walked in. She stood there frozen. " AHH! You guys! I gave you paper!!!" Yukina came in and saw the mess. " Oh dear." She said with her hand covering her mouth. " Another bath?" Keiko sighed. "Yes."  
  
Hey everyone.  
  
Hope you like, they have another bath, Youka still be in story, she be driving Yusuke insane, for now Hiei and Kurama will be playing together, they simply very cute together. Anyway there be more than just bath in next story, took longer than thought to update, but Never will I start something no not finish.  
Review if wish too. 


	13. Kurama Teething

Keiko was exhausted; she has been chasing Hiei and Kurama around for what seems like hours. " Come back here! You two are covered in paint! You need a bath!" She yelled. Hiei and Kurama just kept laughing; it was a game to them.  
  
Keiko finally had an idea; if they really cared for her it would work. Keiko sighed. " All right, hope this works." She said under her breath. Keiko let out a scream and fell to the ground, Kurama was the first one to stop and look at the fallen Keiko, he ran to her but Keiko did not move. " Keiko-chan? Please wake up!" Hiei ran over to her next, they both started screaming. " Keiko-chan is dead!" they both wailed.  
  
Before they knew it Keiko had them caught, they were kicking and screaming doing anything to get out of her trap. " Let us go! You tricked us!" Kurama yelled. Hiei looked straight ahead, they were heading into the bathroom. " Keiko-chan! We don't need a bath!" Keiko only smiled.  
  
" Yukina-chan! Get ready to close the door."  
  
Yukina poked her head out of the door when she saw the three coming. " I already filled the bathtub up, all you have to do is clean them off and let them play."  
  
" All right, you want to take Hiei while I wash Kurama?" Yukina nodded and held the fire demon tight in her arms.  
  
Keiko started taking off Kurama's clothes, after she peeled the clothes off of him, she got all the paint off them placed him in the tub. Keiko handed Kurama some toys that went straight into his mouth so he could chew on them. " Kurama-chan sure has been chewing on a lot of stuff lately." Keiko noted. Yukina started taking off Hiei's clothing. " Really? I have not noticed. Maybe he is teething. I am sure having fangs come up must hurt a lot." Keiko looked at Kurama. " Maybe. Hey Kurama-chan, do your teeth hurt?" Keiko asked him as he started tearing the rubber duck up. Kurama nodded mutely.  
  
Yukina was rinsing Hiei's hair getting the shampoo out; after he was done he was the next one in the tub. He grabbed one of the toys and stared at it. " Yukina-chan, what's this?" he asked holding up a blue boat.  
  
Yukina looked at it. " I think it is a boat."  
  
Hiei put the boat in the water, he was going to try and sink it. He cupped his hands and filled them with water, he poured the water on top of the boat but nothing happened. Hiei growled annoyed.  
  
Floating in the water was parts of a yellow rubber duck, Kurama was tearing it to pieces, he has tears in his eyes, and his teeth were hurt badly. Soon the duck was gone and Kurama could not find anything to chew on until his eyes landed on the blue boat. He snatched it away from the fire demon and began chewing on it.  
  
" That's mine!" He yelled trying to take it back but only managed to have Kurama dunk him under water.  
  
Hiei came back up shaking his head, water splashing on the girls. " I want my boat back!" Kurama merely shook his head. " It ot oars!" Kurama said the boat in his mouth, which made it hard to talk. Hiei tilted his head to the side. " What?" Kurama took the boat out. " I said 'It's not yours'!" With that he started chewing on it again.  
  
Hiei was mad, he found the boat first, now Kurama took it away from him. Yukina smiled. " Hiei-chan, don't worry I will get you something to play with, Kurama-chan's teeth just hurt now and he needs it."  
  
Hiei nodded even though he still wanted the boat. " Yukina-chan are there anymore boats?" Yukina frowned. " I'm sorry, that was the only one I could find." Hiei frowned this time with a sigh. Hiei looked over at Kurama, the way the fox was treating the boat he would never see it again, chunks of plastic went flying everywhere as he bit down hard. Hiei sighed heavily.  
  
Kurama dropped the boat and began screaming at the top of his lungs; Keiko grabbed a towel and wrapped him up taking him out. She held him close as he cried. " My teeth!" He yelled.  
  
Keiko looked at Kurama and then to Yukina. " He is three. I though children already had all there teeth in." Yukina shook her head. " It is different with demons, Kurama is a fox demon so he has more teeth than humans, they will all be grown in by the time he is Youka-chan's age." Keiko nodded. " A long time to grow teeth, or should I say fangs." Yukina smiled at Keiko. " Just make sure he has plenty of things to chew on." Yukina grabbed a towel and wrapped Hiei in it. " There are clean clothes on the bed, lets dress them in that." Keiko walked out of the bathroom, she finally had Kurama calmed down, and he was chewing on a hand towel Keiko gave him.  
  
" So where is this 'master of potions'? We have been looking for days now." Yusuke complained.  
  
" You are starting to be more annoying than that fox over there." Suko said while ignoring the glare Youka shot her.  
  
" Yu-chan! Lets rest now! I want to eat!" Youka started up the complaining again. She followed close to Yusuke but behind Kuwabara and Koenma. " Hey Urameshi?" Kuwabara began. " Have you even heard of the 'master of potions'?" Yusuke shook his head. " Never." Youka smiled. " Well I have heard of him." Youka said proudly. Suko shot her a look. " You? A five-year- old fox. Your to young to know about him." Youka smirked at Suko's comment.  
  
"I've been around a lot longer than you think." Youka thought. Suko looked ready to pounce of the kitsune, her eyes had flames in them and she was growling.  
  
Yusuke stood in the middle of the two girls. " No fighting." He said merely, it was enough to make them stop staring and growling at each other.  
  
Koenma was talking to Kuwabara, Kuwabara was nodding but Yusuke doubted he knew what he was talking about.  
  
" We will be traveling for at least four more days, maybe even a week." Yusuke heaved a heavy sigh at what Koenma said. " That long?" Koenma only nodded.  
  
The fire demon and the fox were now both dressed in matching outfits. Keiko bought them when they were at the mall but forgot all about them.  
  
The outfits were both a dark blue with a dragon on Hiei's and a fox on Kurama's. Once Keiko saw them she just had to get them, they even came with matching hats, but Hiei set his on fire, and Kurama chewed his up.  
  
Kurama was now proceeding in chewing a stuff bear's head off every now and then growling as he tugged on the ear. Hiei was jumping on the bed even after Keiko told him to stop.  
  
" Your teeth hurt?" He asked Kurama who was bopping up and down lightly every time Hiei jumped. Kurama nodded. " Awot." He said threw the fuzzy bear ear. Hiei stopped jumping, he got on his knee's and looked straight into Kurama's face, Kurama just blinked not quite sure what to do.  
  
Kurama took the bear ear out of his mouth. " Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Hiei bent closer and kissed Kurama on the cheek. Kurama blushed. " W-why did you do that?!" Hiei only smiled. " I saw Yu-chan and Keiko-chan do it, I don't know I just wanted to!" Kurama started laughing, being kissed was something new to him, and he enjoyed it. For some reason Kurama blushed when Hiei did it, but never when Keiko did. Kurama jumped down from the bed with the bear in his hand, Hiei jumped down and followed. " Is this a game?" Kurama looked back. " I don't know? Lets get Keiko-chan and Yukina- chan to play!"  
  
" Yay!" They both yelled.  
  
Kurama ran into the living room where Keiko was reading. Yukina was cooking something that smelled wonderful, ever since she was taught how to use a stove she did all the cooking and enjoyed it.  
  
Kurama jumped into Keiko's lap, Hiei stopped running and stood in front of her. Yukina smiled at them from where she was in the kitchen. " Keiko-chan! Guess what!" Keiko put down her book. " What is it?" She asked trying to sound excited. " Hiei-chan kissed me!" Keiko almost fell over but gathered herself together. " H-he did?" She looked at Hiei who was smiling.  
  
Yukina walked in. " How cute." She said. Keiko looked at her with a shocked expression. Yukina looked at her. " Kids just do what they see, and anyways it is not weird at all for a demon to kiss another one, in some species it means you are a friend, and also it means love, I think Hiei- chan did it cause Kurama-chan is his friend and he thought that's what friends do." Yukina explained. Hiei looked at Yukina. " I saw Keiko-chan and Yu-chan do it."  
  
Keiko blushed. " Y-you did?" Hiei nodded. Kurama looked at Keiko confused. " Is kissing bad?" Keiko shook her head. " No, I am just use to kissing of the different sex, not the same." Kurama still looked confused.  
  
" It is weird to humans isn't it? To demons it is very natural, I think Hiei only did it cause of what I said before or he saw you do it so he wanted to." Keiko nodded. " You're right Yukina-chan, I'm not use to demon customs." Keiko smiled.  
  
" I did something bad?" Hiei looked down. Keiko quickly picked Hiei up and sat him next to Kurama. " No, no. You did nothing wrong." Hiei smiled.  
  
Kurama started growling again as he tugged on the bear's head, it popped off sending stuffing everywhere. " Maybe we should get him a dog toy." Keiko suggested. " Maybe." Yukina said with a giggle.  
  
" Will you two stop fighting?!" Yusuke yelled at Youka and Suko. " It's her fault!" Youka yelled pointing an accusing finger at Suko.  
  
" I know away to get help if you will just let me say something!" Youka said crossing her arms and pouting. Yusuke sighed. " Who is this 'help'?" Youka smiled. " Some of my friends, they know how to find demons real easy, there names are Kinaka and Kigame. They will be so much help to us!" Koenma looked at her. " Yes ok, where are they?"  
  
Youka smiled brightly. " Follow me!"  
  
" Hey! I have a idea!" Keiko said startling the three demons with her sudden out burst. " You do? What is it?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Lets take them swimming!" Keiko said cheerfully. Hiei and Kurama jumped up. " Swimming!" They yelled in unison.  
  
Hello, yes chapter done, they going swimming.  
  
Also need to know what Kinaka and Kigame look like. Please give description.  
  
Forgot all about Kuwabara! But he back. Not very big lines but who cares.  
  
And yes. Xiao Xiong is "Little bear" 


	14. Broken Glass

Sorry have not updated soon. Have a lot of things to do. Anyways. On with story. Oh yes. Kinaka and Kigame will be in it for a while. No offense but I so love Hiei and make no one faster than him. But I still have them in it, and they have everything else said you. So sorry. I just could no do that to Hiei. ^-^' Oh but Kinaka can be faster than Hiei right now, since he child. Hope forgives me.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were running ahead of Yukina and Keiko despite all the yelling the two girls were doing trying to get them to come back. " Hiei- chan! Kurama-chan! Don't run ahead of us!" Keiko yelled running after the two demons. Hiei was still fast even as a child and it made catching him a lot harder as well.  
  
" Look!" Hiei said pointing to a group of people who were all wet. Hiei stopped running and just stared, Kurama stopped as well, his golden eyes watching them. " Keiko-chan? What happened to them?" Kurama asked. Keiko picked the little fox up. " They just got back from swimming. See? There is a big pool behind those gates." Kurama smiled. " Can we go now?" Keiko smiled back. " We need to get you a bathing suit first." Kurama tilted his head. " A what?" Keiko only laughed.  
  
Hiei decided he would go swimming in the clothes he had on now, and was going to climb over the gate to get there. Yukina walked over to the fire demon before he could get over, and picked him up. " Well let's go get them now." Keiko nodded. " Lets go."  
  
" So where is this Kinaka and Kigame?" Yusuke asked, they seemed to be walking for hours and yet to find any sign of her friends. " I already told you we're almost there." Youka reminded him. Yusuke heaved a sigh; he was starting to think she forgot where they were.  
  
Youka got on her hands and knee. " Hey? What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked stooping down to get a better look. Suddenly Youka started sniffing the ground crawling around on all fours. " This way! I think I found their scent!" Youka jumped up her long black hair falling off her shoulders and swaying as she ran ahead of the group. Yusuke followed her along with Koenma, Suko, and Kuwabara.  
  
" I don't like this!" Hiei complained looking at the swimming outfit they picked for him. It was a pair of swimming trunks; they were black with a fire going up the side.  
  
" Oh but Hiei-chan. It looks very cute." Yukina said smiling. Hiei only growled. " Why can't I swim in my clothes?"  
  
Keiko walked out of the changing room with a mad Kurama in her arms.  
  
Yukina just got done explaining to Hiei why he had to wear a swim suit when she saw the angry look on Keiko's face, her cheeks were splashed with a pale red. She grabbed Kurama's tail and handed him to Yukina, without saying a word she walked off and sat at a near by table.  
  
" Kurama-chan, what did you do to Keiko-chan?" Kurama looked at Yukina. " I thought she wanted to go swimming. She had to get undressed right?" Yukina sweat dropped. " Um yes, what did you do?"  
  
Kurama thought for a moment as if he forgot what happened a few seconds ago. " Oh! I was going to help her get undressed, but she did not like that so she grabbed a dress and wore it out." Yukina looked confused. She looked over at Keiko and noticed she was wearing a different outfit, the outfit she had on now was the dress she was going to try on. Yukina got up and went back into the changing room, she looked into the stall where Keiko was and saw a sliced up outfit. " Oh dear, that had to be embarrassing." Yukina picked up the ripped outfit and walked back out.  
  
Hiei and Kurama ran to Keiko, when they looked at her she still blushing and seemed to be glaring right at Kurama.  
  
" Keiko-chan? Are you mad at me?" Kurama asked, his ears folded back to lie against his silver hair; he had his tail in his hand and was looking down. Keiko sighed. " I'm not mad Kurama-chan, it is just you can't do that to a girl, or really anyone." Kurama looked down. " But you helped me." Keiko sighed, it was hard to explain stuff to children, especially demons. " Your just a kid, you need help."  
  
Keiko went on explaining everything to Kurama who still had no idea what she was talking about. Hiei was getting impatient, he glared at Kurama. " I want to go swimming! Stop talking!" He yelled making some customers look his way. Yukina walked behind Hiei with swimsuit in her hand. One for Hiei, one for Kurama, and one for herself. She figured Keiko already had one, but this was going to be new to her.  
  
After paying for the outfits it was time to go swimming.  
  
" Kinaka-san! Kigame-san! Hi!" Youka yelled, she finally found them, they both have long black hair that went down towards their waste, and one seemed to be a cat demon and the other some sort of fox demon. Youka ran towards them, they seemed to not even notice her, the black-haired fox half- breed was pouncing on something, she looked up with her green eyes, " Hey Youka!" She said happily.  
  
Youka stopped in front of her. " What are you doing Kinaka-san?" Kinaka stood up. " Just pouncing."  
  
Yusuke stood back in the back sweat dropping. " These are the demons you think can help us?" Youka looked at him and nodded. " This is Kinaka, she is a fox half-breed." Youka said pointing to the other fox with green eyes. " And the one over there is Kigame, she's a cat demon." She pointed to a brown-eyed demon.  
  
Suko walked up to them. " They don't look like they could help at all." She said turning around to walk away. Kigame jumped up into the air and landed on Suko making her fall to the ground. " How are you?"  
  
" I'm Suko now get off of me idiot." Kigame did as told and ran to Kinaka's side smiling.  
  
Yusuke started laughing. " These two? I doubt they could help us." Kinaka looked at the human. " Did you say something human boy?" She glared at him making Yusuke shut up.  
  
" Well.. Which way then?"  
  
" Keiko-chan why can't we jump off of that?" Hiei asked pointing to a diving board. Keiko shook her head. " You're to young." She said plainly.  
  
Yukina was setting up a place for them to sit when they wanted to relax and maybe eat. She looked next to her and noticed Kurama was no longer there beside her. " Kurama-chan?" Yukina said out loud.  
  
She turned her head when she heard a splash, she gasped when she saw who jumped in. " Kurama-chan!" Yukina ran over to the side of the pool, Keiko ran over as well leaving Hiei by his self.  
  
" Keiko-chan! Yukina-chan!" Kurama called from the other side of the pool. They both looked at him. " I didn't think he could swim." Keiko said to Yukina. The koorime only smiled. " Well he is a fox."  
  
Hiei started running around the pool, he noticed a boy sticking his foot in the water. His father was in the water telling him he would be right here and not to worry.  
  
Hiei had a mischievous smile on his face. Hiei ran to the boy and shoved him making him fall into the water with a splash. The fire demon only laughed.  
  
The father of the boy grabbed his son from under the water then glared at Hiei. " That was not very nice." He said. Hiei only shrugged and continued laughing. Keiko ran over to Hiei and grabbed his hand yanking him to make the fire demon stand next to her. " I'm so sorry! Please forgive him!" Keiko bowed and dragged Hiei behind her.  
  
Keiko looked over to Yukina who had her bathing suit on and was swimming with Kurama who seemed to enjoy getting out of the pool and jumping back in.  
  
" Yukina-chan! Watch Kurama-chan, I need to have a little talk with Hiei-chan." Yukina nodded, she walked holding on to the fox and seemed to be dancing with him in the water.  
  
Keiko pulled the unwilling Hiei into a corning of the pool house, she stooped down to be eye to eye with him. Hiei looked down not wanting to see the anger in her eyes. Keiko put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. His red eyes shook, he always thought Keiko was nice and now she was going to yell at him.  
  
" Hiei-chan, listen to me. You can't push people into pools, he could have gotten hurt."  
  
Hiei looked at her. " But he did not." Keiko sighed. " I know that, I'm just saying what if he did, you would have gotten into a lot of trouble." Hiei said nothing, he wanted to look away from her eyes but her hands on his face kept him from doing so.  
  
" Now I want you to come with me and say sorry to the boy ok?"  
  
" If I say sorry can I have sweet snow?" Keiko sighed again, the only reason he would say sorry was to get ice cream. " All right, I guess, as long as you say sorry."  
  
Keiko released her grip on Hiei and he took off running out of the pool house. He ran to the boy and looked at him.  
  
" I'm really sorry I pushed you into the pool!" With that he took off running. " Keiko-chan! Lets go get sweet snow!"  
  
Kurama's ears perked up. " Sweet snow? I want some!" Kurama jumped out of the pool, Yukina came out as well wrapping a towel around her.  
  
Keiko ran after the two demons. " Hiei-chan! That was not a good apology! Come back and do it better!"  
  
Kinaka and Kigame were running threw the forest, they were much faster than Kuwabara and the rest, Yusuke was the only one who could still see them and pretty much stay keep up with them.  
  
" At least they are not as fast as Hiei, I can barely keep up with these two though." Yusuke said as he ran.  
  
" Come on! We have about a two week journey!" Kinaka yelled. Yusuke face faulted.  
  
" WHAT?!" He yelled.  
  
" What can you not hear? I said two weeks." Kinaka yelled back to Yusuke. Kigame was running next to her laughing, she found this conversation amusing.  
  
" I heard what you said fox! Why is it going to take so long?"  
  
Kinaka suddenly appeared next to Yusuke with a glare on her face. " Because I said it was! Now stop complaining human!"  
  
" Shut up fox!"  
  
" Human!" "Short fox eared freak!"  
  
Kinaka laughed. " Humans are stupid, nice insult jerk." Yusuke growled at her. He had a feeling they would not get along.  
  
" Will you two stop fighting? Lets find a place to camp for the night." Kuwabara broke off the fight. Kigame appeared next to him a frown on her face. " Aw why did you break it up?" She said disappointedly. " It was getting good." She hopped around them trying to entertain her self from boredom.  
  
" How can that bouncy kitten over there help us?" Yusuke muttered. Kigame whacked him on the head.  
  
Kinaka let out a snort. " She might be hyper, but she is tough." Yusuke rubbed his head and looked over at Youka. " Great going fox-girl, these two are getting on my nerves. They think they are better than me!" Yusuke said sounding appalled.  
  
" Well maybe they are, I never seen you fight, but they are really sneaky." Kinaka and Kigame nodded. " Youka is right, we are."  
  
Yusuke cursed under his breath. " You sure like to brag."  
  
" You two are a mess!" Keiko said looking at the ice-cream covered demons.  
  
Hiei started licking his hands. " Stop that, let me get a wet cloth to clean you up with." Keiko got up and a few seconds later returned with two wet napkins.  
  
" Hold still Hiei-chan!" Keiko scrubbed Hiei's face making sure to get every thing was off.  
  
" I'm clean now!" He whined pushing her hand away. Yukina smiled at him, she was still eating her ice cream as she watched Kurama and Hiei struggle to get free.  
  
" Hello girls!" A bubble voice said as the door opened. " I finally found you!" Yukina smiled. " Hello Botan, you were looking for us?"  
  
Botan nodded. " Sure was, I came to help." Keiko sighed in relief. " Good we need it!"  
  
Botan look one look at Hiei and Kurama and melted. " They are so cute, how have they been?" Keiko and Yukina looked at each other and laughed weakly.  
  
Back at Kuwabara's house the two demons were running wild, they were hyper from the ice cream, and all the candy they got out of Botan.  
  
" No you can't touch that!" Keiko yelled running to the other side of the house. Hiei was trying to get on top of a vase and only managed to have it fall and break.  
  
" Wow look!" Hiei looked at all the many sharp pieces of the vase. He had no shoes on and when he took a step forward some of them got embedded in his foot.  
  
He let out a scream, tears flooding down his cheeks. " Y-yukina-c-chan!" He screamed, blood going all around him foot. Yukina came running in with Kurama in one arm, Botan came in as well. " Oh dear." Botan said.  
  
" It's ok Hiei-chan, try and calm down." Yukina's soft voice made him quite down a bit. Kurama looked scared. " Is he going to die?" the fox asked. Before anyone could answer Hiei started crying again. " I don't want to die!!!" Kurama started crying as well. " I don't want him to die! Who will I play with?"  
  
Yukina took Hiei, she was going to try and hold him down and Keiko was going to pull the glass out. Botan was holding Kurama and trying to comfort him.  
  
" I-is this going to hurt?" Hiei asked between sobs. Yukina frowned. Hiei was not going to like this.  
  
" It will be ok Hiei-chan." She said in a comforting voice. Keiko walked in, she had some medicine to put of the cuts after the glass is out and a white clothe to wrap his foot in, and something to pull the glass out.  
  
" Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Keiko asked. Botan smiled. " Demons heal better than humans. He should be fine. It is just getting the glass out of him that will be hard." Yukina nodded and Keiko sighed. " Well let's get this over with." Keiko said, Yukina held tightly on to Hiei and Kurama watched with wide eyes.  
  
Keiko cleared the blood away from his foot, he flinched in pain, and Hiei closed his eyes shut.  
  
Keiko took the tweezers and grabbed a shard of the glass, she pulled it out, and Hiei yelped and started crying.  
  
" See it's all over now." Yukina rocked the sobbing Hiei back and forth trying to get him to calm down.  
  
" We just need to put the medicine on it so it will not get infected." Keiko held up the bottle. " This might sting a bit."  
  
Hiei closed his eyes again. Keiko got a cotton ball and rubbed some of the medicine on it, then applied it to Hiei's hurt foot.  
  
Kurama's ears went to his head when Hiei started screaming and struggling, he did the same thing when Keiko was pulling out the glass; it was just not Hiei's day. First Keiko got mad at him, now she was hurting him. Hiei continued to cry, his foot was bandaged up. Once it was over Yukina rocked him, he finally fell asleep breathing softly his eyes still red from crying.  
  
Kurama walked over to Yukina and climbed into her lap. Yukina smiled and rocked him as well. Kurama fell asleep a few minutes later. Yukina sighed. " I guess I should lay them down." Keiko and Botan nodded.  
  
Yukina got up with the two demons and walked back into the room.  
  
Botan looked at Keiko. " Well I better be going!" She said cheerfully. Keiko looked questioning at her. " What? You just got here." Botan laughed weakly. " Yes I know, but I should really we getting back to Koenma-sama!" With that Botan summoned her oar, walked outside and flew away.  
  
Keiko heaved a heavy sigh. " Looks like it is just us two again." Keiko said as Yukina entered the room. " Seems so."  
  
" I don't see the master of potions anywhere." Yusuke said to Kinaka. She only growled at him, but ignored him as well.  
  
Kigame seemed like she has eaten tons of sugar, she was bouncing everywhere nonstop. " Will you stop bouncing?!" Yusuke yelled at the cat demon. She only looked at him and laughed.  
  
" Little fool." Yusuke muttered.  
  
" Did you say something?" Kinaka asked, Yusuke shook his head with a sweat drop.  
  
Kurama laid next to the sleeping Hiei, his yellow eyes were on the fire demon next to him.  
  
" Hiei-chan? Are you awake?" Kurama nudged Hiei, but the half-koorime only turned over. Kurama smiled and curled up next to him, his body heat making the fox warm.  
  
" Good night Hiei-chan." There were a few minutes of silence.  
  
" Good night Kurama-chan." Hiei replied sleepily then fell back asleep.  
  
Kurama smiled again showing his fangs, finally falling into a deep sleep.  
  
I not to good at writing for Kinaka and Kigame yet, I trying to get there personalities right. Soon hope I do. Oh Kinaka is girl right? Is Kagame boy or girl? If boy I so sorry I made girl, I change is have too. 


	15. Sick Days

Hiei was the first to wake up; he yawned and looked at Kurama who was still fast asleep.  
  
" Kurama-chan? Are you awake?" He said in a childish voice. Kurama did not answer only moaned.  
  
" K-kurama-chan?" Hiei gulped.  
  
" Yukina-chan! Keiko-chan! Kurama-chan is dying!" Hiei screamed tears flooding his eyes.  
  
Yukina and Keiko came running in, Hiei ran to Yukina sobbing. He was trying to tell Yukina something but she just could not make it out.  
  
" Hiei-chan, it's ok. I'm sure Kurama-chan is fine." Yukina soothed the scared fire demon.  
  
Keiko walked over to Kurama. The fox opened one golden eye then closed it again. His cheeks were red and he was shaking a bit.  
  
Keiko felt Kurama's cheeks, then his forehead. " Yukina-chan will you bring me the temperature taker?" Yukina nodded, she walked off with Hiei in her arms.  
  
" Here you go." Yukina said as she entered the room with what Keiko asked for. The human girl smiled at the koorime then to the half-koorime.  
  
" Umm Yukina-chan.. Do I take his temperature.. like.. Like I would a dog?!" Keiko blushed even thinking about that. Yukina looked puzzled.  
  
" I thought you put it in there mouths or under their arm." Yukina had Hiei on her lap and was rocking him gently. Keiko sweat dropped. " I just thought since he is a fox, that you would put it.. Oh never mind." Keiko blushed again. She put the thermometer under Kurama's arm and held it in place.  
  
She waited for three minutes then took it out. Kurama was coughing softly. Keiko sighed. " Looks like you have a fever." She stated. She picked the kitsune up and walked out into the kitchen. " But you still need to eat. What would you like Kurama-chan?" Kurama said nothing but he pointed to his throat.  
  
" Does your throat hurt?" Kurama nodded and snuggled against Keiko. " You might have the flu, or something. How about some sweet snow?" Kurama's ears perked up. Hiei also was looking at her.  
  
" Keiko-chan, can I have sweet snow too?" Hiei asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. Keiko smiled and nodded. " Of course you can."  
  
Yukina sat Hiei at the table on top of the books that were in his seat. Hiei looked at Kurama, his skin was paler than normal and he looked like he had an uncontrollable blush going on.  
  
" Yukina-chan, is Kurama-chan going to be ok?" Hiei looked worried, and was about to cry until Yukina spoke up. " He will be fine, the most we will have to do is take him a some kind of human healer." Yukina said in a sweet voice and smiled. Yukina of course meant a doctor.  
  
Keiko laughed, she loved hearing the names the demons would give the human places. Hiei seemed to calm down a bit, Keiko handed Yukina a bowl of ice cream to give to Hiei. Yukina grabbed a spoon, not that Hiei would use it but it was worth a try. She handed the bowl to Hiei who took the spoon out and started eating with his hands. Yukina giggled, some demons will never learn.  
  
Keiko held Kurama in her arms, and was spoon-feeding him; he would shiver from the cold ice creaming going down his throat. Tears formed in Kurama's eyes. Keiko frowned. " What's wrong Kurama-chan?" Her voice held a note of worry in it.  
  
" M-my throat hurts! And it will not stop!" Kurama burst into tears. Keiko put the ice cream down and comforted the crying fox. " Maybe we should take him to a doctor."  
  
Keiko looked at Yukina; she was cleaning Hiei's face from all the ice cream. " All right. Is there one close by?" Keiko nodded. She stood up with Kurama in her arms. They left and were on their way to the hospital.  
  
" Stupid cat demon. Stupid half fox breed." Yusuke muttered under his breath. Kinaka glared at him. " Human fool, I know where I'm going! It just happens to take awhile!" Kinaka clenched her teeth in aggravation. " Humans.."  
  
The group continued their look for the 'Master of Potions'. Suko stayed back in the back, but was carefully watched by either Koenma or Botan who just arrived on her oar. Youka was deep in thought paying no attention to everyone else. Kuwabara was thinking about his poor Yukina having to watch the shrimp and Kurama. He had a stupid smile on his face, Yusuke was about to pop him one until they were interrupted by a certain hyper cat demon.  
  
" Kinaka! Kinaka! Guess what! I found a trail!" Kigame yelled happily. She jumped off the small cliff and landed on her feet.  
  
" Ah. Perfect Kigame!" With that all said Kinaka jumped down followed by Youka.  
  
Youka had been quite for the past hour, her thoughts were dwelling on Youko Kurama.  
  
" I can't believe HE is Youko Kurama, that small fox child, I've heard so many stories, most of them were scary, actually they all were. He was and still would be the greatest thief in the Makai if he would start stealing again. His powers were great, he could control ANY kind of plant. Someday I will be able to control them all. " Youka let out a sigh, she was so busy in her thoughts she had no idea what the rest was talking about.  
  
" Man. Kinaka is almost as scary as Hiei is!" Yusuke laughed, but shut up when Kinaka punched him.  
  
Kuwabara laughed. " Yeah almost, Hiei would have your head now if you said that to him!"  
  
Kuwabara continued his annoying laughter until Kigame tackled him to the ground. " Wanna play a game?" She asked simply.  
  
Kuwabara stood us, the Cat girl falling to the ground with a 'thud'.  
  
" I'm busy now! The great Kuwabara Kazuma has much work to do!"  
  
Kigame sweat dropped. " Now that was the lamest excuse I have ever got, if you don't want to have fun fine." Kigame hopped up and began running around.  
  
" What do you feed her?" Yusuke asked Kinaka. Kinaka only smiled. " Hmmm? She eats nothing to make her this way, she is just that like that."  
  
Yusuke scratched his head in confusion.  
  
" Humans are stupid." Kinaka said under her breath.  
  
" We have been waiting for hours!" Keiko complained, she was starting to sound like Yusuke.  
  
Yukina smiled. " I'm sure it has not been that long."  
  
Keiko let out a small sigh, she looked down at Kurama his ears laid flat on his head, his tail laid limp, and he obviously was feeling very bad.  
  
A boy that was in the waiting room looked at Kurama, he had a mischievous grin on his face . He ran over to the fox and pulled hard on his tail, making Kurama jump and yelp. The boy laughed, he found it amusing tormenting small kids.  
  
" Shouldn't you take him to the vet!" He laughed and ran in circles till a small black blur tackled him.  
  
Hiei glared at the boy, his eyes showed no mercy. " You hurt Kurama- chan!" Hiei made the boy cringe, he had never met a kid like this before.  
  
Yukina gasped, she ran over to Hiei and grabbed him. " Hiei-chan no! You be nice!"  
  
" But!" Hiei began but was cut off by Yukina. " No buts, if you can't play nicely then you will have to sit with Keiko-chan and I."  
  
Hiei pouted which made the boy laugh, he found it funny, this kid was about to beat him up, and now he was being scolded. Hiei found it not funny and glared at the boy. " You touch the fox again and you die." Hiei said where only the kid could hear him. He turned around and walked to Yukina.  
  
Finally the doctor asked for Kurama to come in.  
  
Keiko held him in her arms, before Yukina could see Hiei ran into the room with Kurama and Keiko.  
  
" Well hello there." He said looking at Kurama a little strangely. " Well that's a cute outfit." Kurama was too sick to even say anything. Keiko sat Kurama down on the table moving away so the doctor could look at the small fox.  
  
Yukina walked in after a bit, she picked up Hiei and watched the doctor; she was interested in seeing how they worked. Hiei only stared at the brown- haired doctor.  
  
" Could to open your mouth and say 'Ah' please?" Kurama merely looked at him. " W-why?" He asked in a scared tone.  
  
" Kurama-chan it's ok, just do as the doctor said." Kurama looked at Keiko then opened his mouth revealing small fangs.  
  
The doctor gulped, these were the weirdest kids he has ever seen.  
  
He looked down Kurama's throat using a small flashlight. The kitsune had a very red throat.  
  
" Hmm. He might have strep throat. Hold on. I'm going to get something." The doctor went to a small table and pulled a drawer open. He took out a q- tip and a tongue depressor.  
  
" Can you open your mouth one more time?" Kurama nodded and did as told. Hiei watched what was going on, he was glad he was not Kurama right now. " Is he going to hurt Kurama-chan?" Yukina only smiled. " He is going to help Kurama-chan get all better so you can play with him." Hiei smiled, he wanted to have fun, but there was no fun when Kurama was sick.  
  
The doctor held Kurama's tongue down with the tongue depressor, then got the q-tip and rubbed the back of Kurama's throat making the fox gag.  
  
Kurama began crying, he did not like how that felt. Hiei looked worried. " He's hurting him! Make him stop!" Hiei tugged on one of Yukina's hair locks. Yukina looked a bit worried herself, but Keiko said everything was all right.  
  
" I'm going to have to give him a shot, do you have his records?" Keiko and Yukina shook their head. " Sorry, I don't think Kurama-chan has ever been to the doctor." Yukina held on to Hiei who was starting to growl at the doctor.  
  
" Oh. If that is the case, we should give him all his shots, and then the one that will help him get better. I will be back in a little while." The doctor left the room leaving a sobbing fox behind.  
  
Keiko picked up Kurama. " If he did not like that, he will not like those shots." Yukina nodded and looked down.  
  
After a few minutes the doctor came back in with a nurse. " I take it that that one also has never been to the doctor." Yukina nodded, she knew they meant Hiei and she did not want to lie, which was what Keiko was about to do, she did not want Kurama AND Hiei crying.  
  
The doctor prepared Kurama's arm for the shot, as the nurse took Hiei from Yukina, he was struggling, kicking, and screaming.  
  
The nurse prepared Hiei's arm as well for the shot.  
  
The doctor took one of the shots and jabbed it into Kurama's arm, the fox screamed in pain, he was to weak too try and fight them away, Hiei on the other hand had to be restrained while they gave him his shots. He was crying and yelling, this was not a day he was going to like.  
  
Yukina looked like she could cry, she didn't like what they were doing to them. Keiko only looked down trying to drown out their cries with her thoughts on Yusuke and how he was doing.  
  
Youka was on her hands and knee's smelling the ground. " This scent, I know where we are!" She jumped up startling the group with her out burst.  
  
" Where are we then?" Yusuke asked rather annoyed.  
  
" We're close to the master of potions!" Kinaka growled, Youka made her look like she had no idea where she was going, being part fox instead of full like Youka. That made her sense of smell not as good as Youka's.  
  
Kigame jumped down from a tree she was in. " I think we should go that way!" She pointed at a huge mountain.  
  
" You mean we have to climb?!" Kuwabara yelled. Youka, Kinaka, and Kigame nodded.  
  
Koenma walked up to the front. " You sure that is the way?" Youka nodded again. " Yup I can smell his scent!" Her tail wagged behind her, this trip was turning out so fun for her! But she wished she were with Kurama and Hiei playing, eating cookies and sweet snow.  
  
" Yu-chan! I'm hungry!" Youka yelled clinging to his leg.  
  
" Yu-chan?" Kinaka repeated.  
  
" Yup! Yu-chan is what Hiei-chan and Kurama-chan call him! So I call him that too!"  
  
Kinaka snorted. " We don't have time to eat Youka, lets keep going."  
  
Youka whined the rest of the way about how she was hungry and tired.  
  
Suko walked back in the back with Botan. " This is stupid. I hope they know where we're going." Suko looked at Youka and smirked.  
  
" Youka-chan!" She said in a sweet voice. Youka looked at Suko and ran to her. " Yeah?" Her child curiosity got the best of her.  
  
Suko lowered her voice so Botan and the rest could not hear her. " You want to help me with something?" Youka thought for a moment then nodded. " Help with what?"  
  
" I know who you are, you're Youka Yara. You have been cursed like me, I can help you restore your true age."  
  
Youka looked down. " H-how did you know?" Suko smirked. " You can't fool me, you are attracted to Youko Kurama, and could it be you two were once both mates?"  
  
Youka shook her head. " Youko Kurama would never find me to his taste, I'm not that good of a thief. Anyways. I think he likes someone else."  
  
Youka started giggling. " What's so funny fox?" Suko asked. Youka smiled. " I thought it would be fun to stay a child and stay with Kurama forever."  
  
Suko sweat dropped. " I doubt he would." Youka nodded. " I know! Anyways it will be better being my true age, sure I will help you."  
  
Suko grinned. " You're not like Hiei or Kurama, you still have your memories when you were older. Once I put the spell on them they act like three year olds." Youka nodded. " How do I help?"  
  
" Even if you are a 200 year old fox, you still were very easy to get." Suko smirked.  
  
" What are you two whispering about?" Botan interrupted bringing Suko out of her thoughts and making Youka laugh, she was still a child, and she still acted like one, all she had were memories of when she was older. Botan smiled. " Youka-chan, maybe you should go help the others." Youka nodded and ran off.  
  
Kinaka glared at Suko who only smiled at her. "She thinks she can fool me, I could hear your whispers."  
  
" What's wrong?" Kigame ran up to the fox half-breed.  
  
" Huh? Nothing.. Just thinking." Kinaka smiled at the cat demon. " Let's go. I want you to watch Youka and this Suko Ok?" Kigame nodded and saluted. " Sure!" She bounced off giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Kinaka shook her head and sighed.  
  
" Hey what's this?!" Yusuke yelled looking at a footprint.  
  
" That's a footprint fool." Kinaka answered. Yusuke glared at her. " I know that! Stupid fox thing."  
  
Keiko sighed, they finally reached home, and both Hiei and Kurama cried the whole way back, but finally feel asleep. Yukina was making tea for Keiko and herself while the two demons slept on the couch.  
  
Kurama started coughing, he sat up and held his throat. " Kurama-chan? You want some ice cream?" Kurama nodded, he was still sleepy from the medicine the doctor gave him.  
  
Hiei seemed to have heard this and woke up too. " Can I have sweet snow?" Keiko frowned. " Hiei-chan, there is barely enough for one, let Kurama-chan have this, he is sick." Hiei's lip trembled. " B-but I want sweet snow.. too.." Tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
" I will go get some more, you will have to wait though." Yukina said smiling at Hiei. Hiei nodded sadly, Keiko handed Kurama the bowl of ice cream.  
  
" Hiei-chan here." Kurama's voice was hoarse, and scratchy from his sore throat. He grabbed some of the 'sweet snow' and handed it to Hiei. Hiei smiled at Kurama and started licking it. Keiko sighed. " I hope he does not get sick."  
  
Hiei finished the ice cream, Keiko came and cleaned his hands and face. Yukina left for the store to get ice cream and a few other things.  
  
" When you get better we can play!" Hiei said happily Kurama nodded and finished off his ice cream, Keiko cleaned his face and picked them both up. " It's time for a nap you two." Hiei looked at Keiko, he wanted to run, but the shots the 'evil doctors' gave him made him very tired.  
  
Keiko picked them both up and took them into the bedroom. Hiei feel asleep on his way there, while Kurama had a harder time, his coughing made it hard to sleep, he felt very bad.  
  
Keiko picked him up and sat in the rocking chair. " Want me to rock you to sleep?" Kurama only nodded snuggling closer trying to keep warm, though no matter what he did he stayed cold. " K-keiko-chan. I'm still cold."  
  
Keiko grabbed a blanket and covered him up. " I know, the fever makes you cold, the medicine will start working soon." She hugged the fox and continued rocking.  
  
Hiei popped up next to her making her jump. " Hiei-chan? You need to get back into bed."  
  
" I want you to rock me too." Keiko smiled and picked him up. " All right, maybe you can warm Kurama-chan up."  
  
Hiei curled into a ball and feel asleep, shortly followed by Kurama. Keiko only sighed, she decided to rock them a bit more.  
  
" Sleep well you two, when you wake up we will play."  
  
Ok so sorry took so long! Been busy, but heres another chapter, I'll write soon , but I might write a chapter for another story first, but I will continue!  
  
Hope you enjoy 


	16. A Get Well Card For You

Hello. I always forget put disclaimer.. I no see why should, but oh well. You all know I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Keiko was in the living room picking up some of the empty ice cream bowls and other small things. She groaned flopping onto the couch. " Today was a very busy day. We had to wait at the doctor's office, and then those so-called doctors hurt Kurama-chan and Hiei-chan. Some doctors they are."  
  
The brown-haired human stood up and decided to finish cleaning before the two demons woke up.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes, but his vision was all blurred. The fire demon started panicking until he felt what was covering his eyes.  
  
Silver hair from the sleeping fox was spread over his face, Kurama was very close to him trying to get warm from Hiei's his body temperature. Hiei sat up, the hair falling from his face into a pool of more silver hair.  
  
Kurama stirred as Hiei moved but only rolled on his back breathing softly. Hiei looked at Kurama a sad look darkened his face.  
  
" Kurama-chan is still sick. Who will I play with?" Hiei casts one look at Kurama's cheeks that were still stained with red, showing he had a fever, before jumping off the bed and looking for Yukina.  
  
Keiko heard small footsteps coming towards her, she got up and looked down the hall seeing Hiei. She smiled at him, but her smile soon turned into a frown.  
  
" What's wrong Hiei-chan?" She bent down to Hiei's level. Hiei looked down.  
  
" Kurama-chan is still sick. How can I make him better?" Keiko picked up the forbidden child.  
  
"Here. I will show you how." Hiei smiled at her, his small fangs showing.  
  
She sat the jaganshi down at the table, the human girl left the room leaving a confused fire demon behind.  
  
" Food?" Hiei asked out loud. Keiko returned a few seconds later with paper and a small colorful box. She laid them on the table in front of Hiei.  
  
" What are these?" He picked up the box shaking it lightly, after a few seconds of shaking he opened it up seeing colorful crayons. " A magic stick?" Keiko laughed. " No, these are called crayons."  
  
She could see confusion written all over Hiei's face. " You draw with them." With that Hiei smiled.  
  
" I get to draw?" Keiko nodded. " When you're done tell me and we can give it to Kurama-chan."  
  
Hiei nodded not saying anything, he was too busy drawing on the paper.  
  
Youka was drawing in the ground with her index finger, the pictures were of cookies and ice cream.  
  
She looked over at Yusuke and Kinaka who have been yelling at each other for the past hour since they set up camp.  
  
" When are they going to stop?" The small fox asked. Botan shrugged. " Until one runs out of breath I suppose." Youka giggled.  
  
" I don't even understand why they're fighting now, we're on the right trail."  
  
Youka continued her drawing, she was so hungry. Kigame and Kuwabara were out hunting for food, and still had not returned yet. Suko moved close to Youka looking over her shoulder. " What are you drawing?" Youka moved away from the picture allowing the girl to see. Suko looked at the drawing with confusion.  
  
" And what is that?"  
  
" Human food. This is a cookie." She pointed to the circle shape with small dots inside it. " And that is sweet snow." She pointed to the bowl of ice cream.  
  
" Sweet snow huh? Is it good?" Youka nodded vigorously. " Very!" Suko continued to talk to Youka, while Kinaka and Yusuke kept yelling.  
  
" For the last time I know where we're going!" Kinaka yelled loudly.  
  
" If you know where we're going how come were not there?!" Kinaka growled in outrage at him. He has been asking her the same thing over and over again.  
  
" Listen you pathetic excuse for a human, if you don't shut up I will..." Yusuke cut off Kinaka.  
  
" You're gonna what?" Yusuke mocked. Kinaka growled at him and in a blink of an eye she was gone.  
  
" Oh yeah! I'm very scared! You're just going to run away! Stupid fox!"  
  
Kinaka appeared behind him and tackled him to the ground. She pinned him to the ground with her clawed hands. " You want to die human?" Yusuke sweated.  
  
" Why don't we just talk this out over dinner!" Kinaka looked up to see Kigame happily skipping through the forest making her way to the group.  
  
" Look what I found!" She held up her catch happily. " See!" She caught at least ten different types of creatures. Kuwabara came out looking all beat up.  
  
" What happened to him?" Kinaka asked Kigame.  
  
" He got beat up."  
  
" Did you beat him up?"  
  
" No. I think he got in a fight with a fish or something." Kinaka sweat dropped.  
  
" Humans really are weak." She muttered.  
  
" Where is your catch?" The fox half-breed glared at the orange-haired human. Kuwabara laughed nervously. " She ate them!" Kuwabara yelled. Kigame froze when Kinaka grabbed her tail.  
  
" You what?!" Kigame looked confused. " What? What did I do?!"  
  
" Y-you ate the food!" Kuwabara pointed an accusing finger at the cat demon. Kigame's entire hyperness left her and she became scared.  
  
" No I did not! Kinaka you can't believe him!"  
  
" Where is his food then?!" Kigame looked over at Kuwabara who sent Kigame a message telepathically.  
  
" Hey listen to me! Tell Kinaka you ate it! She will not hurt you like she will me! Just say you ate it!"  
  
Kigame smirked. " You do know she is a telepath right?"  
  
Kuwabara's face faulted, he looked at Kinaka who was glaring at him. " Making me yell at her like that." She walked slowly up to him. " So you ate it all?"  
  
Kuwabara laughed nervously. " Well really. I didn't catch anything!" Kinaka growled in annoyance.  
  
" You're more stupid than the other human!"  
  
" Will you all stop fighting? Lets just eat." Koenma interrupted them and took the food from Kigame's hands.  
  
Kinaka turned around and stormed away mumbling curses to herself. Kigame's hyper personality came back as she bounded over to the food. Youka laughed and ran over to the fire.  
  
Youka grabbed it and started eating.  
  
" Hey aren't you going to cook it?" Yusuke looked down at the black-haired fox. " Why?" Yusuke sighed and put his food over the fire.  
  
Hiei held up his colorful picture. " I'm done!" He yelled happily running to Keiko. As he did so Yukina walked in.  
  
" Hiei-chan what do you have there?" She put the bags down in the kitchen and looked at the picture.  
  
" Oh my." she covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
The picture had stick figures. In the picture was Hiei and Kurama and something dead with lots and lots of blood. It was hard to make out everything, it all looked the same, besides one figure had fox ears and the other had black spiky hair.  
  
" What is this picture of?" Yukina asked sweetly.  
  
" That's me and Kurama! And we just killed that demon! It's a get well picture, I want him to get better so we can play!"  
  
Yukina looked at the picture once more. " Well its.. very pretty Hiei- chan."  
  
" Really?!"  
  
" Yes, you should go give it to Kurama-chan now."  
  
Hiei ran into the room where Kurama was. Keiko was sitting on the bed taking Kurama's temperature.  
  
Hiei started coughing but thought nothing of it. He had to give his picture to Kurama.  
  
" Kurama-chan! Look what I made you!" He hopped on the bed coughing again, he walked over to Kurama who smiled at him. Keiko looked at the picture and sighed. "Even demon kids like what older ones like."  
  
Kurama took the picture and looked at it. " Thanks!" Kurama pressed his ears against his head. " Are you ok?"  
  
Hiei was coughing and looking really white.  
  
" Hiei-chan?" Keiko picked him up and felt his forehead. " Ah, you have a fever too!"  
  
Yukina walked into the room. " He's sick too? Well I bought ice cream and cookies. So we're prepared." She took Hiei from Keiko and cradled him in her arms. Keiko took the temperature taker from Kurama. " He still has a pretty high fever. I think it's time for more medicine."  
  
Yukina laid Hiei next to the fox who Keiko had just gave some medicine. " What are we going to do for Hiei-chan? Do we have to get more medicine?" Yukina shook her head. " Just give him some of Kurama-chan's medicine, they are demons so even without the full prescription they will get better."  
  
" Keiko-chan. Yukina-chan. I want sweet snow and cookies." Kurama looked at the human and the koorime pitifully.  
  
" Of course." Yukina left the room while Keiko told them a story.  
  
After a few minutes Yukina returned with two bowls of ice cream and Oreo's.  
  
" Here you go." She handed them out giving them three cookies each.  
  
" I'll go start dinner now. How about soup?" Keiko nodded her approval. Yukina left with a smile on her face.  
  
When Keiko looked at Hiei and Kurama they were both licking the icing off the cookies. " Oh you two. Eat the whole thing."  
  
" But the icing is easier to eat! And it's better!" Hiei continued licking the cookie.  
  
Kurama had chocolate and ice cream all over his face. He and Hiei both were a complete mess.  
  
" Can we have more?" Kurama licked the spoon, then the bowl making sure he had every last bit of ice cream.  
  
" Lets having dinner first. Then to can have some more." Kurama pouted, he looked at Hiei who was slumped over a sleep.  
  
" I don't want to sleep. Can we play?"  
  
" Kurama-chan, how about we wait for your fever to die down a bit." Kurama sighed but agreed.  
  
Keiko laid Hiei down wiping his face and covering him up.  
  
" Come on. Lets go see Yukina-chan." She picked up the fox and left the room. 


	17. THIS NO CHAPTER! Just have something say

Hello. Sorry this no chapter. Just say no can write for a bit. Have finish all Summer homework, but soon done will write.  
  
Also to koorimehiei I NEVER said own Youka. Just using her. You no even need to tell me. I no understand why even did. I no mind getting her off story if you no want her on anymore. She get killed or something. I no mind if you no want her on anymore.  
  
All right. Will write soon as can. 


	18. Tired

So sorry for confusion koorimehiei!  
  
Now for disclaimer no confusion! - Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Youka, Kinaka and Kigame. Only own Suko and other people I no name. ^-^ Does make sense?  
  
Kurama was sitting on the couch slouching. He was tired but he wanted to stay up.  
  
" Kurama-chan. why don't you go rest?"  
  
" But Keiko-chan! I not sleepy!"  
  
Keiko let out a small sigh. " You sure are acting like it to me." Kurama merely shook his head, which ended up making his head hurt. The young kitsune held his head and groaned. He hated headaches.  
  
The human walked over to the fox and picked him up holding him in her lap.  
  
" See? That is why you should rest."  
  
" I'm feeling better though! I can play now!"  
  
" Sure you can." Keiko said sarcastically with a small giggle. Kurama smiled.  
  
" When is Hiei-chan going to get up?" Keiko looked over at the clock. " Well we will be eating dinner soon, so maybe sometime soon."  
  
Kurama groaned, that was not the answer he wanted. He wanted to play with Hiei now. The fox jumped down from Keiko's lap and ran into the back room where Hiei slept.  
  
Climbing up the covers of the bed, Kurama made his way over to the sleeping fire demon.  
  
" Hiei-chan? Are you awake?" Kurama shook Hiei a bit until the jaganshi started moving.  
  
Hiei opened one eye and stared at the fox. Kurama smiled at him.  
  
"Wanna play?"  
  
" Play what?" came Hiei's answer. His voice was rough. Hiei started coughing again.  
  
Keiko walked in and walked over the bed. " Kurama-chan. We need to let Hiei-chan sleep."  
  
" But." Kurama said in a disappointed voice  
  
" I want to play Keiko-chan."  
  
" You're to sick Hiei-chan. I want you to stay in this bed till dinner!"  
  
Hiei looked down at the covers that were in between his small fists.  
  
" Kurama-chan is up. I'm feeling a lot better!" Hiei said trying to make Keiko believe him. He was sure she would let him until he started coughing.  
  
Keiko grinned at the fire demon. " Soup will be ready soon."  
  
Hiei sat up trying to argue his way out of bed, but as he sat up he got dizzy and fell back into his laying position.  
  
" Hiei-chan made me a card, I'm feeling better now! If I make him a card I bet he will feel better too!" Kurama ran out of the room to start on his card.  
  
Keiko laughed mentally. " If only he knew it was the medicine that was making him feel better."  
  
" Youka? What are you doing?" Kinaka stood behind the crouching fox.  
  
" Something is coming. I can feel it." Youka's voice was almost a whisper.  
  
" I feel nothing! Stop playing! We have work to do." Kinaka was in a bad mood all day, she was up the night before. Her mind was so full of thoughts she could not sleep.  
  
Youka stood up as Kigame walked over.  
  
" Kinaka-san is usually nicer than this." Youka looked down.  
  
" Hmmm. She is just tired. And those humans are annoying her." Kigame laughed as she ran to catch up to the half-fox breed.  
  
Youka sighed. " Yeah."  
  
" Hiei-chan, what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
" I can't sleep." A pillow that he brought with him muffled Hiei's voice.  
  
Yukina walked in with a sweet smile on her face. " The soup is almost ready. Keiko-chan if you will get everything ready I will watch Hiei-chan." Keiko nodded, she padded into the kitchen getting down some bowls.  
  
" Here let me rock you." Yukina sat on the Kuwabara's couch seeing that there was no rocking chair she decided the couch would have to make do.  
  
Hiei snuggled close to the koorime. He remembered the last time she held him. He was already feeling better.  
  
Kurama came running into the living room with a piece of paper in his hand. " Hiei-chan! Hiei-chan!" The fox shouted skidding to a stop in front of Yukina and Hiei.  
  
" See! I made you a card too!" Kurama held the picture up so the small demon could see it. Hiei smiled when he saw the picture.  
  
It was him and Kurama playing with Yukina and Keiko. They were also done in stick figures.  
  
Yukina giggled. " My, you are a very good drawer Kurama-chan." Kurama smiled proudly.  
  
" Are you better now Hiei-chan? Can you play?" All Hiei could manage to do was shrug. Yukina felt his head.  
  
" Sorry Kurama-chan. Hiei-chan still has a fever." Keiko walked in placing a bowl on the table.  
  
" Can't you use your healing powers on him?" Yukina shook her head.  
  
" No. They have a sickness. One I'm afraid I can't make better."  
  
Keiko looked down at the fox whose ears were lowering.  
  
" My card did not work." Keiko picked him up and smiled at him. " I'm sure it will work. It just might take awhile."  
  
Kurama looked at her with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
" Yes. Really. Now lets go eat. The soup is ready." As soon as Kurama's feet were on the ground he took off in the direction of the food.  
  
Yukina walked in shortly after, Hiei still in her arms.  
  
" Here you guys go. Nice hot soup." Keiko sat the bowls in front of the demons, Yukina kept Hiei in her lap as she spoon-fed him the dinner.  
  
Kurama picked his bowl up and started drinking it only to have it burn his throat. The young fox dropped the bowl, which shattered on the floor.  
  
" Hold on let me get you some water!" Keiko jumped up grabbing a small cut and filling it with cold water.  
  
" Burn! Ahh! Hot!" Kurama yelped covering his mouth with his hands.  
  
As Keiko returned with the water she tripped over a toy and tripped, the water splashed everywhere going on the small fox and Yukina.  
  
" So sorry!" Keiko looked down at her knee; it was skinned slightly but was very painful.  
  
Kurama jumped up. " I know how to help you!" Kurama ran out of the room as fast as he could.  
  
Hiei watched as the kitsune disappeared into the back rooms, then returned with his arms full.  
  
" I can make to all better Keiko-chan!"  
  
Kurama ran over to the human and her hurt knee, he opened the bottle of peroxide and poured it all over Keiko's knee.  
  
The brown-haired human jumped up with a scream startling everyone in the room.  
  
" You feel better now Keiko-chan?" Kurama tilted his head to the side and put on a very innocent angle like face. It was hard for anyone to stay made at a face as cute as his.  
  
" Y-yes Kurama-chan. Much better. Why don't we eat-"  
  
" Keiko-chan! You need a healing ward!" Kurama interrupted her  
  
" A what?" Kurama pulled out band-aids.  
  
" See! Healing wards!" Kurama smiled and started placing tons of band- aids on her knee.  
  
" I think that's enough now. Thank you for helping me get better."  
  
Keiko got up and tried to walk. But with all the band-aids on it made it a difficult task. Limping over to the counter she got her drink and limped back to the table and sat down. Kurama put one of his fingers in the soup; luckily it was cool now. He scooped some of it up in his hands and drank it.  
  
" Kurama-chan use a spoon please." Keiko reminded him holding a spoon up. Kurama pouted. That was the boring way to eat soup. He liked his way better. Kurama smirked. He had an idea.  
  
He threw the spoon on the table, picked the bowl up and began lapping the soup like an animal. Well he was a fox after all.  
  
Keiko let out a frustrated sigh. " Kurama-chan! Use manners!" She grabbed the bowl away from him, which he grabbed on the other side.  
  
" This is mine!"  
  
" Kurama-chan let go right now!" Keiko yelled. Kurama did as told; he let the bowl go sending the soup all over her outfit.  
  
Hiei and Yukina let out a gasp. Kurama's ears were plastered to his silver hair.  
  
" I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" Kurama burst into tears.  
  
" Its all right. It was an accident. No need to cry." Keiko stood up with a still leg from Kurama's over-done band-aids.  
  
" Do you want some more?" Kurama nodded slowly with a small smile. Keiko smiled back and fixed him another bowl.  
  
Hiei let out a yawn followed by a couple of coughs.  
  
" Well his fever has gone down now. I think he will be ok in a couple of days." Yukina informed the human girl.  
  
" That's good to hear. How about we put them to bed now." Yukina gave a nod of approval, with Hiei in her arms she headed for the bedroom.  
  
Keiko picked up Kurama and followed.  
  
" Now stay in bed, you guys will be a 100% better soon." Keiko smiled leaving the room with Yukina.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei. " Are you tired?" Hiei merely made a small noise, almost like an "hn."  
  
" Lets go outside and play." Hiei looked at Kurama.  
  
" Keiko-chan told us to stay here so we can get better."  
  
" I know. But you can get better faster if you don't lay down."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kurama nodded. " Yup! So lets go!"  
  
Hiei got out of bed slowly still slightly dizzy. Kurama was already trying to open the window, after getting it opened he waited for Hiei to join him.  
  
" Ready?" Hiei only nodded.  
  
" Then lets go!" Kurama jumped onto the tree by the window. He waited for Hiei who jumped and almost missed. He was a bit wobbly for a while, but finally got his balance.  
  
They both jumped down from the tree. Kurama landed on the ground on his stomach and Hiei fell on top of him.  
  
Kurama got up; he held Hiei's hand as they wandered down the busy street. People stared at them, some moved far away and others stopped in their places.  
  
Hiei was dragging behind; his arm was out straight trying to keep his grip on Kurama's hand.  
  
" I'm tired. Can we go home?" Kurama gave Hiei a questioning look, until he saw how bad Hiei looked. He was very white and his cough was coming back.  
  
" Are you ok? Don't die please!" Kurama started crying  
  
" I want Yukina-chan.." Hiei said softly.  
  
A man stopped in front of them, he noticed Hiei looked sick and Kurama was crying,  
  
" Are you two ok?" He asked  
  
" H-hiei-c-chan he going t-to d-die!" Kurama sobbed.  
  
" I want to go home!" Hiei started crying as well.  
  
" Where do you live?"  
  
Hiei and Kurama both shrugged. " Well come on. I will try and help you." He picked them both up and started walking in the direction they came from.  
  
After awhile of looking, Kurama stopped two scared girls calling their names.  
  
" Keiko-chan! Yukina-chan!" Kurama yelled jumping out of the mans arms and running to the both.  
  
" Where have you both been?! We were so worried!" Keiko picked up Kurama.  
  
Yukina walked over to the man and took Hiei from him. " Thank you so much!" She bowed and held Hiei close to her.  
  
" No problem. Just glad we found you." He bowed then walked away.  
  
" Why did you two leave?!" Keiko scolded.  
  
" We wanted to play!" Kurama said trying to defend him self. It seemed not to be working.  
  
Hiei was asleep in Yukina's arms, she rocked him back and forth.  
  
" Lets just put them to bed. You can scold later." Keiko nodded.  
  
" Ok. Come on Kurama-chan. Time for bed. This time don't you leave or you will get a spanking."  
  
Kurama covered his mouth with his hands as he let out a gasp. " Listen to me and you won't get one."  
  
Kurama ran into the room, Hiei told him before how painful it was. Keiko smiled as she followed.  
  
Yukina laid Hiei down next to Kurama. " Good night you two. See you in the morning." Yukina whispered.  
  
" night.." came Kurama's reply.  
  
Yukina left followed by Keiko who left the door cracked just incase.  
  
" Please get better Hiei-chan." Kurama whispered close to his ear. Hiei shivered a bit then fell back asleep.  
  
Kurama rolled on his stomach and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
" We-re here!" Youka yelled happily.  
  
" We are?! Finally!" Yusuke said with a sigh of relief.  
  
" Hey wait. I thought you said we had to go over the mountain." Kuwabara looked at Youka who nodded. " Yeah, I only meant that as we finally made it to the mountain."  
  
Yusuke grumbled and cursed under his breath.  
  
" Stop talking and start climbing!" Kinaka yelled jumping up the mountain with great speed. Kigame followed closely behind laughing.  
  
Suko sighed. " Youka-chan. lets climb together." Youka smiled and nodded. " all right!"  
  
As they climbed the mountain Suko made sure to stay behind the others with Youka. " Now listen to me. This is our plan." She whispered. Youka listened carefully.  
  
" All you have to do is distract everyone for me, just enough time where I can get the potion for our self's, also if you have to. Use this special flower." Suko reached into her pocket and pulled out a flower.  
  
" What does that do?" Youka took it from Suko.  
  
" It will make everyone fall asleep." Suko had a smirk on her face.  
  
" Ooh." Youka smiled. " I get what you mean."  
  
Kinaka looked down at them. " She is to innocent to understand what real trouble she is getting into." Kinaka sighed.  
  
" What are you mumbling?" Kigame asked.  
  
" Nothing." Kinaka looked back up continuing her climb.  
  
Ok another chapter. Hope like. Will write soon as possible! 


	19. Lets play!

So sorry no update sooner! I know this long story, so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything only Suko.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes; he was feeling a lot better today. Sitting up he looked over to where Kurama was suppose to be sleeping but found him missing.  
  
" Kurama-chan?" The small fire demon called. He jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. He found Kurama playing with blocks while waiting on breakfast.  
  
" Hiei-chan!" Kurama exclaimed happily. He hopped over to the jaganshi. " Lets play blocks!" Hiei nodded. He really wanted to play; it's been such a long time since he has. Keiko walked on seeing Hiei; she smiled at him and stooped down next to him.  
  
" Hiei-chan are you feeling better?"  
  
" Yup! Keiko-chan I'm all better!" Hiei smiled at her. " I want to play Keiko-chan!" Yukina set food on the table.  
  
" He looks better to me. He will be fun lets let him play." Keiko nodded. Hiei and Kurama both jumped and cheered. " But first come eat." Yukina pointed to the food.  
  
The young fox and fire demon ran to the table. They wanted to eat as fast as they could so they could play like there was no tomorrow. Decided that using a utensil would make them eat slower they scooped the food into there hands and shoved it into their mouth.  
  
" Slow down you two." Keiko patted Hiei on the back that was coughing from the food going down the wrong tube. Kurama had bits of food on his face and even in his long silver hair. Yukina only giggled as she started on her own breakfast as well.  
  
" See fool, if only you had stopped complaining we would have gotten here sooner!" Kinaka yelled at Yusuke who stuffed his hands in his pockets of his green jacket. They finally made it over the mountain and to their destination.  
  
" Yeah well!" Yusuke pointed his finger at Kinaka not to sure on what to say now. Kinaka raised an eyebrow then turned and walked away from him.  
  
" Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked staying a few steps away from the fox half-breed. Kinaka mumbled to herself about how stupid humans could be.  
  
" I'm going to the master of potions, am I going alone?" Youka ran up to Kinaka. " Nope! I'm going with you! I think Suko-chan is too!" The young kitsune looked over to the dark redheaded girl.  
  
" Right Suko-chan?" Suko nodded. " Of course."  
  
Kigame looked at Kinaka's face, it showed she was in thought.  
  
" They think I do not know? I'm not stupid." Kinaka thought to herself. The cat demon walked next to her, not sure what to say.  
  
" Kinaka.. What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing is wrong Kigame!" Kinaka snapped. Kigame's ears flattened to her head.  
  
" You don't have to yell! Sheesh!" Kigame left Kinaka alone and started talking happily to who ever would listen.  
  
The group all went into the small town, merchants were everywhere, and demons roamed the streets.  
  
" Nice place.." Yusuke said sarcastically. He looked at the dried blood on the ground.  
  
Kinaka only glared at him. " Here we are. This is where he makes all his potions." She stopped in front of a small wooden building. Kuwabara had to duck to get in. They looked around seeing no sight of any creature or demon that was running this shop.  
  
" Well? Where is he?"  
  
" I guess he is not here!" Youka told Yusuke. She walked around the small shack like building, touching everything in her reach.  
  
" He's not here! You mean we came all this way for nothing?!" Yusuke kept on yelling.  
  
" Will you shut up? He will be back later. We just need to wait." Kinaka sat down, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.  
  
" She's right. We just have to wait!" Youka watched as Kigame sat next to Kinaka. Yusuke sighed heavily.  
  
" Yu-chan!" Youka smiled.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Make up a story!"  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" Please?" Youka's eyes flooded with tears.  
  
" Fine! Stupid fox.." Youka smiled, she learned how to 'fake cry' by Suko. It seems to work very well.  
  
Youka jumped into Yusuke's lap waiting for the story to begin.  
  
" Keiko-chan!!" Kurama yelled, he was running around in circles trying to get a piece of duct tape off of his tail.  
  
Hiei grabbed his tail and started pulling at it. After a while of nothing happening he started pulling harder.  
  
" Ow! Hiei-chan!" Kurama whined snatching his tail away from the fire demon. Keiko ran in, she saw what happened to Kurama and sighed. Picking him up she placed him in her lap.  
  
" Kurama-chan. Hold still, I will get it off of your tail." The human gripped his silver tail tightly and gave a very hard pull. He yelped at the sudden pain, the tape took a bit of hair with it.  
  
" How did that get on your tail?" Yukina asked walking over to the fox. Kurama looked at Hiei who had a roll of the tape in his hands, he was pulling at it and biting it with his small fangs.  
  
" Hiei-chan did!" Kurama pointed an accusing finger at the fire demon. It was Hiei's fault after all it got stuck to him.  
  
Keiko took the tape away from Hiei. " Hiei-chan. lets not play with this right now. Why don't you watch TV or something?"  
  
" TV!" They both cheered  
  
" Is that what you want to do then?" Keiko asked.  
  
" TV!"  
  
" All right then." Keiko picked up Kurama and Yukina did the same with Hiei, they set them on the couch and turned it on.  
  
" What do you want to watch?" Yukina handed the changer to Keiko, she never really figured out how to use that human thing yet.  
  
" Just tell me when to stop ok?" Keiko started surfing threw the channels, going by cartoons and everything kids would like.  
  
" Stop!" They both yelled, the channel had on something about robbers.  
  
" You guys, this might be to scary for you. How about something else?" Yukina suggested, but Hiei and Kurama shook their heads no. Yukina and Keiko let out a defeated sigh, looked like Hiei and Kurama would get to see what they wanted.  
  
Yukina got up. " Well all right, I just hope you don't get too scared."  
  
" Me too." Keiko got up as well and headed into the kitchen with Yukina.  
  
" Watch out! They're going to shoot you!" Hiei jumped up while he was yelling at the TV screen. Kurama sat still his eyes never leaving the screen. He was mesmerized by everything he saw. Hiei still yelled hoping to get the person on the screens attention.  
  
After the show was over Hiei and Kurama were running around pretending they were robbers.  
  
Kurama tied Hiei up to a chair with a vine he grew, Hiei struggled.  
  
" I don't want to be the one to get caught! You be the one!" The fire demon complained.  
  
" No! I don't either!" Kurama crossed his arms.  
  
Keiko walked in seeing the two demons fighting. " What's wrong you two?" Hiei was pouting, he burned threw the vine.  
  
" I don't want to be the robber who gets caught! Make Kurama-chan be the one!"  
  
" No make Hiei-chan!" They continued to argue, Keiko had enough of this, and she grabbed them both and sat them on the couch. " How about no one?"  
  
" That's no fun!" The half koorime continued his pout. Kurama thought of an idea, he smiled and whispered into Hiei's ear who smiled as well.  
  
" All right!"  
  
" Keiko-chan will you play with us?" Kurama and Hiei asked together. It made it even harder to say no.  
  
" Of course."  
  
They both cheered. " Sit in that chair!" The fire demon pointed to one, Keiko took a seat and watched.  
  
"Ew gus! Et e oh!" ( You guys! Let me go!) Keiko was tied by a vine and gagged, if she knew this is what would happen she would have said no. Kurama and Hiei did not listen, they continued to play, Kurama would pretend to shoot Hiei and Hiei would do the same to Kurama. They both started laughing.  
  
"EWINA-AN!" (YUKINA-CHAN!)  
  
Yukina came rushing in when she heard all of the noise, she was much surprised to find Keiko tied up and gagged and Hiei and Kurama laughing.  
  
" Keiko-chan are you ok?" She untied the vine and took the gag out. Keiko took in several breaths trying to calm herself down.  
  
" Yes. Thank you. I'm fine."  
  
" Keiko-chan can we play that again?" Kurama tugged on her outfit. Hiei went over to Yukina, she picked him up and smiled at him.  
  
" No, um lets do something else. How about we go to the park again?" Kurama and Hiei both nodded, sounded like fun to them.  
  
Keiko made a picnic lunch for all of them, and brought money just incase they saw the ice cream man, she would hate to have two mad demons with her.  
  
They walked down the street on their way to the park, Kurama wanted to walk so he walked in between Keiko and Yukina. After awhile Hiei wanted to walk as well, the two demons seemed to be on sugar high, they were jumping all around.  
  
" Are they ok?" Keiko asked. Yukina giggled. " They're fine, they're just playing."  
  
The park finally came into view.  
  
" The park! The park!" Both demons took off running leaving the human and the koorime behind.  
  
" Hiei-chan! Kurama-chan! Wait for us!" They both ran after them. " Please play nicely with the other kids! Please!" Keiko yelled after them. They sat on a bench near them. This was turning out to be a bad idea.  
  
" Lets go swing!" Kurama pointed to the swings, Hiei nodded but he noticed they were all full. " They took our swing!" Hiei yelled in out rage, he wanted to swing really bad, and no human was going to stop him.  
  
Kurama laughed. " I know what to do!"  
  
" Yu-chan. That story was very bad." Youka commented, she was really hoping for something better.  
  
" Well at least YOU stayed awake for it!" Yusuke looked around at everyone who was asleep. " Man. How long is this guy going to take?" Yusuke stood up and walked outside for some fresh air. Youka watched as he left then her eyes wandered over to Suko who was awake now.  
  
" Youka-chan, let's talk." Suko smiled and moved over to make room for the small fox demon.  
  
Kinaka was looking down her hair covering her opened eyes, she listened carefully with her ears.  
  
" You know how to use the flower right?" Youka nodded. " Yup! I do!" Suko sighed, she just hoped no one could hear them.  
  
" Great, we will get what we want REAL soon."  
  
Youka nodded. " Yup, maybe then.." Youka blushed getting the pictures of Youko out of her head.  
  
" Maybe what?"  
  
" N-nothing! I'm going to see what Yu-chan is doing!" Youka got up as fast as she could and ran out of the small building. Suko shook her head.  
  
" Such a innocent fox.."  
  
So sorry took long. But here it is! Hope still like, so sorry long. End coming close as see you see.  
  
Next story have what Kurama, Hiei do to kids on swing and getting potion.  
  
First write more to first story did. Hiei and the Umbrella.  
  
Thank you all for reviews! I love reviews! 


	20. Halloween Fun

I so sorry took so long! Know said do other story first, but want do this first. Sorry! I work on other story soon! I no know if they have Halloween in Japan, oh well. Want to do Halloween. Also In beginning flower in Kurama yard was blooming, well never actually told what season but it near fall now, let say Kurama use power to make flower bloom. ^-^ I know this story very long I so sorry for that. I know where I am going and should not be too much longer.  
  
Disclaimer: No own anything but Suko.  
  
Ok on with story!  
  
Keiko looked up to the sky, the air was colder, and it was a sure sign of fall. Her and Yukina sat on a bench while Hiei and Kurama huddled together talking among them self's.  
  
" Are you sure it will work?" Hiei asked, as he looked over to the swings, the children that were swinging were a lot bigger than they were. Kurama nodded.  
  
" Yes! Of course I am! Lets go!" With that Kurama ran for the kids followed by Hiei who was running slower than he could really go.  
  
Yukina giggled, she figured they were going to go play with the other kids; she had no idea what they were really planning.  
  
As Hiei ran over to the swings, he was rehearsing in his mind what he was supposed to do. ' Ok, all I have to do is catch something on fire and throw it on someone! That's easy!'  
  
The young fire demon went over to a tree where branches laid underneath. He picked some up and set them on fire, running over to the swings where Kurama waited. The young fox smiled when he saw Hiei and the flaming branch.  
  
" Ok Hiei-chan! Ready?" Hiei nodded, he looked down at the branch, and the flames were getting closer and closer to his hand. Not that it mattered; it would not hurt him, he being a fire demon and all.  
  
Kurama summoned a vine with his small powers; the vine wrapped around one of the children yanking them to the ground.  
  
" What?" The child said puzzled.  
  
" Now Hiei-chan!" Kurama yelled but Hiei did nothing? Hiei watched the flames get closer and closer to his hand.  
  
" Hiei-chan!" Kurama growled Hiei looked up with a confused face.  
  
" Wha- Oh! Right! Sorry!" Hiei ran to the child on the ground and caught his shirt on fire making the kid scream for his parents.  
  
Hiei started laughing, as did Kurama, they sound it funny that an older kid would be yelling for him 'mommy'.  
  
" Hiei-chan! Kurama-chan!" Keiko scolded as she ran over to the child who was trying to put the fire out and escape from the vine. Keiko pulled the shirt off; luckily the kid was not hurt, only little scrapes from the fall off the swing.  
  
The child's mother came running over panic written all over her face.  
  
" My son! My son! What have they done?!" She screeched as she scooped the crying boy into her arms.  
  
Without warning, both Hiei and Kurama burst into tears hoping to escape from any kind of trouble.  
  
" We're so sorry! I know Hiei-chan and Kurama-chan did not mean to hurt your boy!" Keiko pleaded with the mother who only glared at the crying demons. Yukina was now holding them both in her arms trying to sooth them.  
  
" Please do forgive them. They're younger and didn't know any better" Yukina had a sad expression on her face, she looked down at the two demons.  
  
" They should know not to play with fire! What kind of responsible person lets there child play with fire?" The mother went on and on her yelling never ceased.  
  
" Mama I'm ok." The boy said wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
" Of course you're not Taku-kun, you were almost burned to death by these- these demonic children!" Her voice got higher as she talked about Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Yukina walked over to Keiko and whispered into her ear.  
  
" You don't think she will do anything do you? Like take them to a human jail?" Keiko could tell Yukina was worried, of course Keiko was just as worried as well.  
  
" I don't think they can put such young children in jail. Plus even if they could we could get Botan-san somehow and take them to Koenma-san right?" She whispered back.  
  
" But Koenma-sama is with Yusuke-kun and everyone else, we would never be able to find them, probably not even Botan-san!"  
  
Keiko let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
" Yes, I know. But don't worry, maybe we can pay her, or something." Yukina nodded, that was probably the best idea, try and bribe the mother not to do anything that could get the demons in trouble.  
  
" How about this, we can pay you or something. I know they will never do it again."  
  
" I don't want money! What if my son died!?"  
  
" But-." Keiko began but was cut off by the mother.  
  
" No! I will not file charges so don't worry. But I want those children to be disciplined! Not to mention different outfits." The mother nodded her head towards Kurama.  
  
" Its not even Halloween yet for crying out loud!" Keiko looked at Kurama who flattened his ears to his head. She guessed it was pretty insulting.  
  
" Then can we leave? We will make sure they are punished." Keiko put her hands on her hips.  
  
" Make sure you do!" With that the mother walked away with her son in her arms.  
  
Keiko stood there; her face showed she was angry.  
  
" Keiko-chan we're sorry." Hiei's voice was quite and timid.  
  
" Don't worry Hiei-Chan. You two go play, then we are going shopping for Halloween costumes."  
  
" Hello what?" Kurama asked confused.  
  
Keiko laughed. " Halloween. It's a fun day where kids dress up and get candy." Both Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened at the name of candy.  
  
" We want candy!" They both yelled.  
  
" Don't worry, you'll get plenty. Halloween is tomorrow. Now go play, the swings are free."  
  
" Yay!" The demons yelled and took off for the swings followed by Keiko and Yukina.  
  
" We're letting them off?" Keiko nodded.  
  
" Yup, that lady made me so mad-," Yukina started giggling as she made her way behind Hiei and started pushing him, Keiko did the same for Kurama.  
  
After they were threw with the park it was off to get costumes.  
  
Youka's ears perked up, she smelt a new scent. She ran over to Kinaka who seemed to notice as well.  
  
" Who is it?" Youka asked the other demon. Kinaka moved around the room, looking for the other demon that entered.  
  
" I think I know.." The fox half-breed walked around the corner finding a short demon with dark green hair.  
  
" Are you who I think you are?" The demon looked at Kinaka who spoke, Kigame came and stood next to her a big smile on her face.  
  
" I'm the master of potions. May I help you?"  
  
Suko walked over to them, a smirk on her face.  
  
" Yes, yes you can."  
  
" What is that Keiko-chan?" Kurama poked at a bucket shaped like a pumpkin. Keiko walked over to the fox demon and picked him and the bucket up.  
  
" You put candy in these."  
  
" Wow! A lot of candy!" The kitsune exclaimed, he ran over to Hiei who was grabbing bags of candy, he tried to open them but Yukina took them away.  
  
" Hiei-chan! Hiei-chan! Look!" Kurama held out the pumpkin shaped pail to the fire demon.  
  
" What's that?" Hiei's eyes widened when Kurama explained what it was for.  
  
" Candy!!!" They both yelled startling other children and there parents who were also down the isle.  
  
" You guys calm down!" Keiko laughed, the human noticed other children staring at Kurama.  
  
Keiko sighed. ' Probably wondering why we bought him a costume. They probably think he is already wearing one.' Keiko thought.  
  
" Keiko-chan?" Yukina called, as she looked at all the bags of candy.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Why do we need to get candy again? They're so many bags!" The koorime stood there her eyes wide. Keiko couldn't help but giggle.  
  
" Other children will be out too. We give them candy when they come." Yukina nodded.  
  
" How about we get these?" She held up two bags of different candy. Keiko nodded.  
  
" Looks good to me."  
  
" I want this Keiko-chan!" Hiei yelled reaching for a costume. Keiko walked over to Hiei and picked up the outfit.  
  
" You want to be a fire man?" Hiei nodded.  
  
" Ok, now remember. Firemen put out fires, they don't start them." Hiei nodded once again, he understood he was not aloud to start another fire.  
  
" How about you Kurama-chan?"  
  
Kurama put a finger to the side of his face thinking. Finally he found one he wanted. He pulled at it and it fell off and over his head.  
  
" This one! This one!" Keiko took the outfit off of him and held it out.  
  
" Kurama-chan you're already a fox. A REAL fox." Keiko said quietly. Kurama started pouting.  
  
" I want that!" Keiko sighed.  
  
" Fine, fine, you're going to be a red fox." Kurama started smiling, he walked over to Hiei who was now half way up a rack full of candy. Kurama decided he would climb too. Keiko was top busy looking at the costumes and Yukina was now looking at the pumpkin shaped pail.  
  
" Those children! Someone help them!" An elderly lady screamed she rushed over to Hiei and Kurama who seemed to be perfectly fine. When you live in the Makai, climbing is easy.  
  
Keiko and Yukina looked up, both there eyes widened.  
  
" Hiei-chan! Kurama-chan!" They both yelled together. The lady got them both down and sat them on the ground.  
  
" You two need to watch them more carefully! These sweet children could have been hurt! And believe me I know! I had four of them! They loved to climb and if you don't watch them they'll get into everything!"  
  
The old lady went on and on about her kids, from when they were born till school and so forth, Kurama and Hiei sat on the ground, this was very boring, very, very boring.  
  
Keiko and Yukina were trying to look interested, hoping they could fool her.  
  
" When my little Sachiko was four she loved to play in water-," the lady continued.  
  
" This is boring! Lets go find toys!" Hiei said to Kurama, Kurama nodded and soon enough they were both off looking for something to play with. Keiko and Yukina were so bored with the old ladies talk they never even noticed, and the old lady was so caught up in her talking she never noticed.  
  
" Will you hurry up old man?!" Kinaka snapped  
  
" Be patient fox, great potion's like the ones I make take time." Kinaka rolled her eyes and joined Kigame in the corner of the shop.  
  
Youka found different things to play with, Yusuke slept, Kuwabara day dreamed about his darling Yukina, Koenma thought about all the paper work he would have to do, and Botan was looking around the shop.  
  
Suko looked at the master of potions, ' he sure is taking a long time. I wonder how much longer he'll be.' Suko sighed, she really wanted to get back to her normal age.  
  
" Youka-chan!" Suko called happily walking over to the black-haired fox that was busy following a bug.  
  
" Yeah?" She looked up from the bug.  
  
" You want to go outside for awhile?"  
  
" We're not aloud to yet, someone has to go with us."  
  
" Who says?"  
  
" Koenma-sama, and Yu-chan!"  
  
" They won't mind, come on!" Suko walked out of the small shop. Youka shrugged and followed.  
  
" They left."  
  
" Who left Kinaka?" Kigame asked.  
  
" Youka and that Suko. Come on, let's go see what they're doing."  
  
" Sure!" Kigame said happily, she jumped up and waited for Kinaka who stood up not to long after her. They both exited the small shop.  
  
" Youka-chan once he is done we have to get it for ourselves and run. Got it?" Youka nodded.  
  
" Yes, but I don't understand why we just can't wait. They would let us have it right?"  
  
" Don't count on it. You trust them too much. We run got it?"  
  
" Yes. Ok."  
  
" Don't count on it. He'll probably not give us the potion. We'll have to do something. Maybe battle."  
  
Youka looked over to see two black-haired demons.  
  
" Kinaka-san! Kigame-chan! What are you doing out here?"  
  
" Youka get over here, don't hang around with her." Kinaka said sternly, but also with compassion, she didn't want Youka to get hurt.  
  
" But.."  
  
" No! I said get over here!" Youka's ears drooped at the words that came out of Kinaka's mouth.  
  
" Don't listen to her Youka-chan! She'll not help you return to what you're should be! What you're supposed be!"  
  
" Youka-chan! She is tricking you!" Kigame was no longer hyper, her eyes showed anger. Both Kinaka and Kigame looked angry.  
  
" Y-you tricked me? But why?" Youka reached into a small pouch while Suko started talking.  
  
" You would never have helped me if I did not." She said simply.  
  
" But why? Why?" Youka turned around anger in her eyes, she pulled out a seed. Her hand started glowing and a massive vine formed. " You tricked me!" Youka yelled as she ran for Suko.  
  
Kinaka looked at Youka and then Suko who had a smirk on her face.  
  
" No! Come back!" Kinaka ran for Youka easily getting to her. She grabbed Youka, her eyes no longer showed the young fox that was always happy, but this time a mad demon. Kinaka started shaking her.  
  
" Wake up Youka! Kigame! Go get Yusuke and the rest!" Kigame nodded and followed her orders.  
  
The vine went back into a small seed, Youka blinked her eyes were back to normal. Suko glared at the two foxes.  
  
" You ruined my plan!"  
  
Kinaka snorted.  
  
" Bad people always have plans.. It's pretty stupid if you ask me."  
  
" Give me Youka!"  
  
" No! I'll not let you hurt her!" Youka held tightly onto Kinaka. Suko growled.  
  
Kigame came back with Yusuke and the rest.  
  
" Kinaka!" Kigame yelled.  
  
Kigame was about to run before she got a message in her head sent by Kinaka.  
  
' Stay back Kigame! I'm much more powerful than this one. Save your energy, I think we'll be battling the potion demon soon! Just stay!' Kigame nodded. She knew Kinaka knew what she was doing.  
  
" I wonder where the toys are.." Hiei was getting tired, they have been walking around the store for what it seemed like forever.  
  
" I don't know. Lets try over there!" Kurama pointed to a large isle.  
  
As they walked children were staring at Kurama.  
  
" They keep looking at me!"  
  
" Maybe they wish they were a fox!"  
  
" Maybe.."  
  
After both Kurama and Hiei thought they knew why they were looking at him they continued looking for toys.  
  
Another lady spotted the demons, she walked over to them wearing a huge smile.  
  
" Well hello there children!" She continued to smile, it sort of scared Hiei and Kurama. The smile looked so fake.  
  
" Are you lost?"  
  
" We're looking for toys!" Kurama responded to the lady.  
  
" What a cute costume! Are you going to be a dog for Halloween?"  
  
" No.. I'm a fox!"  
  
" I'm going to be a fire man!" Hiei said smiling.  
  
" Well why don't we go find your parents." She picked them both up, it was off to lost and found for them.  
  
" When Baiko was ten he liked to climb tree's well now that was something I didn't wish for him to do, so I told him. " Now you get down here right now! Don't make me go get you!" So I had to walk over to him and- ,"  
  
Keiko let out an exasperated sigh. ' It feels like she has been talking for hours! I wonder how Hiei-chan and Kurama-chan are doing..' She looked down, she started to panic when she saw they were no longer there.  
  
" Oh no!!"  
  
" What's wrong?" Yukina looked puzzled.  
  
" Hiei-chan! Kurama-chan! They're both gone!"  
  
" What?" Yukina looked around panic running threw her body.  
  
" Oh my, it looks like you lost them, one time that happened to me and-," The lady started talking again but Keiko interrupted her.  
  
" Sorry! But we have to go!" Keiko said as her and Yukina ran off. Suddenly over the loud speaker a ladies voice caught their attention.  
  
" We have found two children. One has black spiky hair and crimson eyes, the other has a cute costume on, silver hair, ears, tail, and golden eyes. If these are your children please come and pick them up at 'Lost and Found'." The speaker cut off, Yukina and Keiko knew where to go.  
  
" Hiei-chan! Kurama-chan! We were so worried about you! How many times have we told you two not to run away!"  
  
" We were trying to find toys Keiko-chan!" Kurama said happily to Keiko.  
  
" Next time wait for us, we'll take you."  
  
" But that lady was talking to long.." Hiei said. Yukina giggled.  
  
" Yes she did." Hiei smiled at the koorime.  
  
" These are your children?" The lady asked.  
  
" Yes, we're so sorry for all the trouble." Keiko bowed apologetically.  
  
" Aren't you two a bit to young?" They could tell what the lady was hinting at.  
  
" What? No, no! It's not like that! Really! But we have to go! Sorry again!" With that Keiko left with Kurama in her arms and Hiei in Yukina's.  
  
" Where are we going now Keiko-chan?" Yukina asked.  
  
" To buy a pumpkin." Keiko stated. Both Hiei and Kurama looked at each other with confused faces.  
  
" What are we getting?" Hiei asked Yukina, they were now at a huge pumpkin stand.  
  
" I think we're going to buy one of these."  
  
" Yup! We are! A big pumpkin so we can carve!" Keiko walked up with Kurama in her arms.  
  
" Why are we going to carve a 'pumkin'?" Hiei asked not quite saying the name 'pumpkin' right.  
  
" We'll make a funny face! Then put a candle in it and it will glow!"  
  
" It's going to glow?" Kurama asked.  
  
Keiko nodded. " Yeah it will. It will be so pretty!"  
  
" Can I pick it out?" Kurama smiled at the human.  
  
" No I won't too!" Hiei yelled crossing his arms.  
  
" No! I'm going to!"  
  
" Enough! You both will pick it out. Okay?"  
  
They both nodded at Keiko. Yukina held Hiei close to the pumpkins, Keiko did the same for Kurama.  
  
" I want this one!" Hiei pointed to a large orange pumpkin.  
  
" I want this one Keiko-chan!" Kurama pointed to another pumpkin.  
  
" I want this one!" Hiei yelled back.  
  
" No!"  
  
" Yes!"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Enough!" Keiko yet again stopped there fighting. Yukina couldn't help but giggle, she knew how this would end.  
  
After they left the store both Hiei and Kurama were walking down the street smiling. Keiko and Yukina had a huge armload of things. Including candy, costumes, pails to put the candy in, and two rather large pumpkins.  
  
" I can't believe we bought them TWO pumpkins!" Keiko complained. Yukina only smiled.  
  
" Well this is there first Halloween, let them have fun."  
  
" Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
" Keiko-chan! Yukina-chan! Look!" Both Hiei and Kurama cried happily.  
  
" What?" The two girls responded.  
  
" Furry animals!" They both yelled.  
  
Keiko looked over the pumpkin to see puppies for sale, they were all free.  
  
" Can we have one Keiko-chan?" Kurama asked  
  
" No, they are to much-," but before Keiko could finish both Hiei and Kurama were petting the hyper puppies. Keiko heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
" You guys!" She complained.  
  
" I like this one!" Hiei held up a small black puppy with a white stop on its forehead.  
  
" Me too! Can we get it?! Please??!" Kurama pleaded.  
  
" No! And that's final!"  
  
" What are we going to name it?" Kurama asked he held the small black puppy in his hands.  
  
" I don't know, maybe Kuro!" Hiei said happily.  
  
" I can't believe they have a puppy!" Keiko was very frustrated; did children always get what they want?  
  
" We can't keep him." Keiko sighed.  
  
" Why not?! We already named him! His name is Kuro! Cause he is black!" Kurama cried, he wasn't going to give up their new puppy!  
  
" Yeah! I want Kuro-chan too!" Hiei ran over to Yukina.  
  
" Yukina-chan! Can we keep him? Please?"  
  
Yukina looked over at Keiko.  
  
" Fine! Fine! But you better take good care of him! Now lets go home and carve the pumpkin!" Keiko said happily, she wanted them to be happy, it was better than crying.  
  
" Yay!" Both Hiei and Kurama yelled happily.  
  
Ok Now they go and carve pumpkin in next chapter, go trick or treat and see what Halloween is. And Kinaka and everyone there have battle Suko then potion guy.  
  
Halloween idea from Nola, she gave idea and I write! Thank you Nola!  
  
Also so sorry this took so long! So sorry! Also I said be updating other story, well am, already have most written, will be out shortly! So sorry! 


	21. Waiting For Kurochan

Please forgive! I know it no longer Halloween but who really care? So sorry!

Disclaimer: Own no one. You know who I own.

"Kuro-chan!!!" Kurama cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled out the name of his and Hiei's new puppy. Hiei was on his knees looked under everything he could. Kurama let out an annoyed sigh. He and Hiei have been looking for that puppy for what seemed like hours.

" Have you found her Hiei-chan?" Kurama sighed again when Hiei shook his head and continued his look. This time he looked in a vase.

" I wonder where she went! Maybe she didn't like us and ran away!" Hiei said closing his eyes.

" What's wrong? Hiei-chan? Why are you crying?" Yukina asked as she entered the room. She bent down and picked up the sobbing fire demon. Soon Kurama was crying too. He tried to tell Yukina what was wrong but everything was incoherent.  Keiko walked over to Kurama and picked him up and rubbed his back.

" What could be wrong? I wonder-," Keiko paused as she noticed a certain puppy was missing.

"- Where is Kuro-chan?" Yukina's eyes widened as she noticed the puppies disappearance. Hiei rubbed his eyes-which were red from crying.

" She's not here! She's gone because she didn't like us!" 

" I'm sure Hiei-chan that she likes you. She's probably just scared." Yukina smiled as Hiei looked up at her.

" You think so?" Yukina nodded. 

" Here why don't we do this, we'll put some food down and hopefully she'll come out." Keiko suggested which everyone agreed too.

" But we have no animal food. What could we feed her?" Yukina said as she looked around the room. 

" I know we'll put some bread down. I'm sure she'll at least come and see what it is. I'm going to go to the store and get some puppy food and maybe some toys for her." Keiko got up and grabbed the change purse she brought with her. She waved goodbye and departed for the nearest store.

Yukina grabbed the bag of bread and took out a piece. She spilt it in half and gave Hiei and Kurama each a side.

" Here" She smiled as both the demons took it. Yukina walked over and grabbed two small bowls. One she filled with water and the other was left empty. Placing them on the ground Yukina called for the boys who immediately were at her side.

" Okay put the bread in the bowl, then she'll come and eat." Both Hiei and Kurama complied and placed the bread into the bowl. Now all that was left to do was wait…

" Youka, go over with Kigame. I can handle her." Youka nodded and left Kinaka's side. The fox half-breed got into a fighting position.

" You think you can beat me?" Suko said as she glared at Kinaka.

" I don't think, I know." Kinaka could tell she was annoying the gypsy-looking girl.

" Yu-chan… Kuwabara… Shouldn't you go and help her?" Youka looked up to Yusuke then back to Kinaka and Suko.

" First, I don't fight girls, second, I think she can handle herself, third, I'm saving my powers for the 'master of potions'." Yusuke smirked and watched Kinaka who now was nowhere in sight.

" Wow! Kinaka-san is fast!" Youka said amazed. Kigame watched on in interest.

" I don't see why I don't get to fight…" Kuwabara huffed crossing his arms.

" Oh don't worry! Some powers are just never strong enough to fight in GOOD fights!" Kigame said with a laugh. Kuwabara glared while Youka and Yusuke started laughing.

" Hey! I'll let you know I was in a Dar-," Kuwabara started but was interrupted by a loud blast.

" What was that?!" He screeched.

" The fight of course!" Youka ran over to Yusuke and climbed on to his shoulders to get a better look. " Look at her go!"

Kinaka was easily dodging Suko's attacks, using a bit of her speed Kinaka went behind Suko who now just noticed she was gone. Kinaka jumped and attacked while Suko just looked at her wide-eyed….

" I'm tired of waiting!!!" Kurama complained while he lay upside down from one of the couch cushions. He swung his arms in boredom as he looked for his and Hiei's puppy.

" Yukina-chan? Will Kuro-chan ever come out?" Hiei sighed as he asked the question.

" I'm not sure… How about we go and play while we wait?" Both Hiei and Kurama jumped up, this was the most exciting news they have had in the last 30 minutes.

Yukina followed the two demons that ran out of the room, she sighed softly to herself. She never thought children could be such a handful. At least they were cute.

" Yukina-chan!" They both called, she smiled to herself as she entered the room they were in.

" So what do you want to play?" Yukina folded her legs behind her and placed her hands on her lap. Both Hiei and Kurama began to think. What would they do?

" When can we go get candy?" Hiei was sitting on the ground in his fireman costume. Both him and Kurama decided they both wanted to get ready even though it wasn't quite yet time to go. The hat that was on Hiei's head was to big so he constantly had to push it back up. Kurama was having a bit of trouble walking in his outfit that he decided crawling would be the best.

" It's not time yet Hiei-chan. We'll go after we carve our pumpkin okay?"

" Okay.." Hiei said sadly, he was ready now, why'd they have to wait?

" I'm back!" Keiko's voice yelled as she entered the house and closed the door behind her. Both Hiei and Kurama took off to where she was. As he ran her way he had to push his hat up when it covered his eyes. Kurama was tripping over the tail of his costume, he preferred his tail to this fake one. Keiko giggled as she saw them both.

" It seems that they're all ready." Keiko smiled, she looked into the kitchen where the puppy Kuro-chan was eating the bread. Kurama and Hiei forgot all about their puppy but once they saw her they immediately ran for her. Kuro-chan jumped up startled and ran under the low table.

" Why is she hiding?" Hiei asked peering under the table. He could see the puppy's eyes, which were practically glowing.

" I think you scared her Hiei-chan. Maybe if you wait for her and be quite she'll come out." Yukina walked over to Hiei.

" Okay?" Hiei nodded and sat on the ground. Kurama soon joined him. They both sat there in their costumes waiting patiently.

Keiko took the remaining bread out of the bowl and filled it with the newly bought puppy food. While she was out she bought an armload of toys, for not wanting the puppy she sure bought a lot of things.

" Hey, why don't we carve the pumpkin now?" Keiko suggested. Kurama's ears perked up and he immediately stood up, Hiei was not to far behind. The brown-haired human took that as a yes, she gathered old newspaper and spread it across the table.

" Why are you doing that?" Kurama asked puzzled.

" This will be messy, it'll keep the table clean." Keiko smiled as she picked up Kurama and sat him in the chair; Yukina did the same for Hiei. They rolled both the demons sleeves up and placed each pumpkin in front of them. Keiko pulled a large knife out of a drawer and placed it on top of the pumpkin.

" Can I do it?" Hiei asked but frowned when Keiko shook her head.

" No, you might hurt yourself." Keiko cut easily through the pumpkin, she tilted the knife just enough so the top wouldn't fall in. After both the tops were off she placed the knife on the newspaper and smiled at the two demons.

" Okay you guys. It's time to get all the seeds out." Both Hiei and Kurama peered inside the pumpkins. 

" Wow! It has guts!" Kurama explained. Hiei nodded and reached his hand in. Once his hand touched the gooey inside he immediately pulled it out and looked at his slime covered fingers. Kurama on the other hand only took his hands out when he couldn't carry any more pumpkin 'guts'.  The young fox was now sitting on the table pulling seeds out by the handful. Hiei too was on the table but he yet to pull one seed out.

" What's wrong Hiei-chan?" Yukina asked.

" It feels weird…. What kind of demon is this?"

Yukina giggled at the clueless fire demon.

" It's not a demon, it's a human plant I believe." Hiei looked back into the pumpkin, he closed his eyes and plunged his hands into it. Pulling out the guts he found it much easier than he thought it would be. This was actually fun.

" Look!"

The other three who occupied the room looked at the fox that was now holding a small pumpkin in his hand.

" You… didn't grow that did you?" Keiko asked Kurama who nodded with a huge grin on his face.

" Ok… Let's just not do that anymore. We don't need any more pumpkins."

" Fine…." Kurama pouted as Keiko took the smaller pumpkin away. The silver fox looked over at Hiei who was covered in the orange gooey pumpkin guts, sure didn't take him long to get over the disgusting feeling.

" I'm done! I want to make a face!" Hiei was sitting on the table covered from head to toe with seeds and the rest of the insides.

" Oh dear…" Keiko sighed as she took a good look at the fire demon. Looks like they would have to clean the costume off. She picked up the knife and walked over to Hiei.

" What kind of face do you want?"

" A scary face!"

" Why scary? You don't want funny?"

" No! Scary!!" Keiko and Hiei went on for a bit before Keiko gave up and started carving the face Hiei wanted. Soon after Hiei, Kurama was done and Yukina took out another knife and carved the face he wanted.

Suko clutched her left arm with the right; she glared at Kinaka who wasn't even breathing heavily.

" Just give up! You can't beat Kinaka-san!" Youka cheered, she was moving so much Yusuke started to lose his balance.

" H-hey! Hold still!" Yusuke grabbed onto Kigame who turned to stare at him.

" What are you doing?" Kigame smiled as Yusuke quickly removed his hands without saying a word.

" I thought you had Keiko Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled idiotically.

" I wasn't doing anything-," Before he could finish Suko collided into him sending Youka flying off his shoulders and onto the ground. Suko yelled out in pain still clutching her arm. Yusuke grabbed her while he stood up lifting the girl off her feet.

" Put her down now human! This is my fight and I'm going to finish it!" Kinaka growled as she approached.

" Stay back Kinaka! You've done enough! She can't fight anymore!" 

" I said drop her! I'm going to finish her off!"

As Kinaka and Yusuke fought, Youka slowly got off the ground; she shook her head trying to clear her brain.

The young female fox eyes settled on Yusuke who had Suko in his arms, soon they moved to Kinaka.

" Kigame-chan… What's going on?"

" It's kinda confusing!" Kigame said tilting her head to the side.

" Kinaka stand down!" Yusuke yelled backing up, he had no intentions of fighting her.

" Be quite human, this is my fight!" Kinaka lunged at Yusuke who dodged her barely.

" You don't want to go up against me Kinaka! There's no way you could win."

" Shut up!"

" Kinaka stop! No more fighting! You beat her ok?"  Kigame ran in front of Kinaka who stopped immediately.

" Kigame…"

" Please Kinaka…"

" Yeah Kinaka-san! You beat her! See?" Youka smiled as she pointed to Suko who fainted.

" Fine…" Kinaka backed down and placed a hand on her hip.  " She's just lucky.." With that said Kinaka walked away and into the small shack. 

Everyone blinked in surprise at how easily Kigame got Kinaka to stop.

" So you want a potion? You do know it comes with a price. Either pay or fight.." Inside the shack Kinaka stood in front of the ' Master of Potions', she nodded in understanding.

" Yes… We know. And we choose to fight."

" Fight is what you choose, who all will be fighting? Only four may go all at once."

" Four?" Kinaka snorted.

" Yes, now go choose." Kinaka nodded once again and went back outside.

When she found Kigame she was running around with Youka, carefree once again.

" There will only be four." 

" Four what Kinaka?" Kigame asked.

" Only four people who can fight, pick now but I of course will be one. Kigame as well." Kinaka stated crossing her arms.

" Well like I said, I'm going to fight him as well. Now only one more person." Yusuke looked around, he went right over Kuwabara and received a glare.

" Me! Me! Let me fight Yu-chan!"

Yusuke turned to the shortest member of this new strange group, Youka.

" You? You can fight?" Kuwabara was the one to speak this time. 

" I can try at least! It'll be fun! Please let me!" Yusuke looked to Kinaka and Kigame who both nodded. Yusuke sighed but nodded as well.

" Fine, fine. You can fight."

" What about me Urameshi?!" Kuwabara yelled clinching his fists. No one answered the oaf, they just turned and waited for the fight to start.

The pumpkins were complete with candles and all. Hiei's pumpkin looked somewhat like a vampire because of the fangs that were carved into it, its eyes were slanted and it really looked angry. Keiko was impressed on how it turned out. Kurama's pumpkin swirl like eyes, the pumpkin looked like it was dizzy. Its mouth was in a huge circle, even though there had been funnier pumpkins carved by other people, Kurama thought it looked great.

" Can we light it now? Please?" Kurama begged. The girls complied and were off to fetch the matches.

" Let's not wait on them. I can light them." Hiei smiled as he took the top off and lit the candle and moved to the next one soon after.

" Wow…." They both said sitting in front of them mesmerized by the glowing pumpkins.

" Here we-," Keiko stopped in mid-sentence as she saw they were already lit.

" Looks like someone got here before us." Yukina looked at Hiei and his pumpkin covered body.

" I think Hiei-chan needs a bath, we also need to wash their costumes." Keiko agreed, she took Kurama in the backroom while Yukina took Hiei into the bathroom.

"I don't have to take a bath do I?" Hiei sighed when Yukina nodded.

Once in the bathroom, Hiei was stripped of his clothes and was being washed off, Yukina wasn't even about to bother putting Hiei in the tub, she was just going to set him on the stool and clean him off.

" Are you almost down?" Hiei asked sitting patiently.

" Almost, just trying to get the pumpkin out of your hair." Was Yukina's response.

Once done Hiei was dried off with a towel and put into dry clothes, his dirty costume was now being washed along with Kurama's.

" It's almost time to go!" Keiko said happily as she and Yukina dressed them in there costumes once again, they were finally clean and ready to be worn.

" Time for candy?" Hiei said with excitement. He and Kurama were even more excited when Keiko said,

" Yup, almost! We need to put some candy out for the other children though." Yukina grabbed a huge bowl filled with candy, on top of it a note read in Japanese ' Please only take one.'

Yukina opened the door and placed the candy bowl on the ground and the note in the front. Hiei and Kurama's pumpkin were sitting next to it glowing brightly.

" Let's go!" The fox and fire demon cheered as they grabbed the hands of the girls and headed for the street.

" Let's go! It's time to fight and get the potion!" Yusuke yelled enthused. Youka and Kigame were both smiling and ready while Kinaka said nothing but nod her approval. The fight was about to begin…

I so, SO sorry for how long it take to update! Everything so busy and really had no time. I so sorry!!! I know it no longer Halloween but oh well, I no care. There should be about two more chapters left… Maybe 3 I no sure, should update a lot sooner! After finish with this I going to write side stories for this one. It will be another story but use same characters if can, meaning Youka, Kinaka, and Kigame. If no want me to it fine! Really! But it be like with Christmas and other things, but Hiei, Kurama still be kids and everything… Ok probably just confuse you all! So sorry! It is better than it sound.

So sorry for how long it takes! Please forgive me! I know chapter not that long either.. Sorry!

Also already started on next chapter for Hiei and the Umbrella so should be up soon.


	22. Run off VERY, VERY Short chapter!

AN: Soo sorry this took long! Been so busy, and when started writing two day later computer fries. So had start over., but now it ok and I ready to post! This one going be short, I just want let know I'm no dead or anything and still work on story!!!

Disclaimer: Own no one besides Suko, Kuro-chan, and Master of Potions, and some other minor character that appear short time.

The expression on both Hiei and Kurama's face was priceless. This was like nothing they've ever seen before, never in Makai would something like this be held.

" Wow!" Kurama yelled his hands in small fists near his chest.

" I think they're enjoying this " Keiko whispered to Yukina who nodded.

" I agree." Looking around the koorime noticed someone was gone. Starting to panic she frantically looked through all the children not finding a fire demon dressed as a fireman.

"Keiko-chan! Where's Hiei-chan??" Her question was answered when she heard children crying nearby. Letting out a sigh Keiko picked up Kurama and headed for the small group of kids. There, in there middle, was there fire demon who was taking the other kids candy and putting it in his pail.

" Look!" He cried happily showing them the candy. " Look how much I have!" Kurama looked over into Hiei's pail, a pout soon was on his face.

" I want more candy! Hiei-chan has more than me!"

Bending down to the small fire child's level Keiko looked into his crimson eyes.

" Hiei-chan… You need to give back all the candy you took! And now!" Moving Hiei closer to the other children she helped him give the candy back out.

" It's no fair! I got the candy first!!!"

" Hiei-chan!" Keiko scolded. " You can't steal it from them ok?? Now, no more running off or you'll go back home and to bed and no candy." The human girl couldn't help but giggle, she knew that would work.

" I'll be good! I promise!"

" Alright then, lets go to the next house."

" I bet I can beat you there Hiei-chan!" Kurama shouted already running, he was at the stairs of the house when a black blur flew by him. Kurama immediately started pouting as he looked at Hiei who was at the stop and trying to ring the doorbell.

"Cheater! Cheater!!"

" Nuh-uh!!! You're just slow!"

" No I wasn't!! You cheated and used your speed!!!!"

" Enough boys…" Keiko sighed; she reached for the doorbell before a loud protest began from Hiei.

" No I wanna ring it!!" He screamed waving his arms around frantically. Another sigh came from the human girl.

" Fine, fine. You can-,"

" NO!!! I want to ring it!!!" A pouting Kurama yelled, interrupting Keiko.

" How about this." Yukina said softly. " Kurama-chan you can ring the bell at the next house and we'll let Hiei-chan ring it at this one. Ok?" Kurama thought for a moment, it seemed like a good idea to him.

" Ok!" He smiled happily as he now stood by Keiko who picked Hiei up to the doorbell, she could already had a feeling the residence of the home was at the door having heard the loud yelling.

Hiei rang the bell smiling, soon the door opened revealing an old couple and what looked to be their grandchild.

" Candy!!" Hiei screeched holding his pail out with a wide smile on his face, a smile that said 'candy or die'. Kurama held his pail up, his tail swishing back and forth, the costume foxtail cut off so his real tail could be 'free' as he put it.

" Candy! I want candy!!" He begged with pleading eyes.

" Guys… What did I say you were supposed to say??" They both looked at Keiko.

" CANDY!" the fire demon and the fox yelled. Keiko sighed, her hand over her face. Yukina merely laughed.

The couple at the door smiled understanding that children wouldn't always do as told.

"What cute costumes!" The old woman smiled putting candy into Hiei and Kurama's Halloween candy holders.

While Keiko apologized for their lack of manners, the two demons became bored and decided it would be best to go on their on. Yukina and Keiko turned around to only find the two kids gone.

" Oh great…" Keiko murmured. " Lets go Yukina-chan…"

" I hope they're alright…"

" Don't worry… They will be… Until I find them…" Keiko stomped off, she was getting tired of the two running off, as soon as she found them, it was straight home and to bed.

" Who is first?" The old potion master asked, his hands in his pocket. Yusuke could already see a trick was up his sleeve, but it wouldn't fool the half-demon spirit detective.

" I'll go…" Kinaka stepped forward pulling out her weapon. " Begin when ready!" The master nodded.

" As wished…" Without waiting he leaped into the air, even though old, his ability to jump was still working.

" Come little fox! I'll make a lovely little potion for you, so lovely that you'll fall asleep and never wake up!" He cackled, it wasn't very scary but they couldn't let his appearance fool them.

Kinaka growl as she jumped. " You don't scare me old man!" She attacked with her weapon hitting the potion master in the face, no way it could be over but it seemed it was. The fox landed on the ground just in time to watch her enemy fall hard to the ground.

" Ch'…" She turned to walk.

" Not so fast little fox…" A weird whistling sound was heard, but before Kinaka could turn an explosion went off, she cried out before falling on the ground.

Yusuke stared, he didn't know why, he knew the Master of Potions wasn't dead and knew he would come back with some stupid saying that all bad guys seemed to say.

" My turn…" Yusuke walked up. " Kigame... Youka, go check on Kinaka."

The opponent cackled bitterly.

" Lets start…"

To be continued…

AN: See very short, so sorry but next chapter is last one for this story but there be side story I put up later, will be just different thing, each chapter be different, one be Christmas, other be other things, so if want read, look for it in near months or so.

Will take while to get next chapter up, have big study and will be writing little by little till done, bare with me, never will leave this story OR other story that is not finished! Never will.

Thank you for your wait, hope you enjoy, again, sorry so short!!!


End file.
